DFusion Tamers: Dark Magimon Saga Rewrite
by Kanius
Summary: Takes place after the events of Zero Two & the Virus Saga Read at your own risk! The Dark Magimon Saga has needed, but the Tamer season is far from over! The Fusion series' latest saga continues through the rewritten DReaper Saga!
1. The Dark Sorcerer, Dark Magimon!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon and King Devimon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament, or anything related to Freddy vs. Jason and Jeepers Creepers II. ._

Max: Hey, guys! We're just here to inform ya that the second match between Coral and Zeomon will take place in the next artificial saga story. So, don't be surprised if you don't see Coral showing up in these fic corners. 

Keke: But we do have a guest. She claims to be Coral's friend. 

Celesta: Yes, she is my friend. I just don't want those two to end up killing each other. 

Max: So tell us a little more about yourself… 

Celesta: Well. Unlike Coral, I'm a rather gentle and generous person. I'm rather shy and timid. I have what you call a pure heart. I'm a celestial demi-goddess. Don't mistake me as an all powerful immortal, because my powers also have limits. 

Max: How can you put up with such a psycho like her? 

Celesta: That psycho helped me realize that it's okay to be different. I was always ridiculed for using my healing. I was called a witch and driven out from my own village. I met up with Coral and wasn't afraid after I healed her from a gruesome battle. She thanked me and I saw her as a friend. That's why it started. So I would watch it if you called her a psycho. 

Keke: But she was from a once bloodthirsty warrior race! She's the last of the three! 

Celesta: Yes, but she's my friend. It doesn't matter what she is. She'll always be my friend. 

Max: Just watch how you hang around here. Anyway, let's get on with the Tamers fic! Our heroes have arrived in the Digital World and must stop Dark Magimon. So we'll shut the fuck up right now. Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**An Appearance of Darkness: The Evil Sorcerer, Dark Magimon! A Trap Awaits!**

Deep within the Digital World, the landscape was barren and the canyons were just as lifeless. Unlike the other digital world, this new one seemed to still be in development of some sorts, as if life were still evolving. But that was not the case if Devas were once roaming around. 

Up from above the skies, the monkey deva, Makuramon, was still carrying the caged-up Calumon and the energy-filled container. He looked down and something had caught his attention. Just as he was about to go down to investigate, He was starting to lose grasp of the cage. Then it came falling from out of his hands. 

"Ack! No! Get back here!" 

Makuramon went flying down as he went to snare the caged-up Calumon but then a stream of data goes shooting by, which the monkey deva was easily able to avoid. He fazes right past it and then as soon as he looked around for Calumon, he was nowhere to se seen. An angry look came across the face of Makuramon. 

"Damn! I knew that I should have held him with proper care! That's a mistake that I will have regretted! Now how is the master going to respond to the fact that I had lost one important power source? I will just have to give him a good reason, because if I were to lie to him, he'll easily use his magic to make my head explode with a melon. I just hope he's in a very good mood today." 

With that said, Makuramon powers up as an aura forms all over his body. He goes flying right off into the distance in hopes of making it over towards Dark Magimon's hideout. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Random DBZ background music plays] 

Elsewhere within the Digital World, Shintomon was still leading the Tamers' group through the skies above. Among the Tamers were Tai, Matt, Takato, Rika, Kari, Davis and Ken. Davis and Ken managed to merge with their digimon to become Paildramon and Dinobeemon earlier on. The digimon also managed to monitor the area that they fly pass by, in order to pick up any strange ki levels that may be considered a threat. 

Dinobeemon manages to speed up and catches right up to Shintomon as he goes over to ask the mystical guardian something concerning Dark Magimon. 

"So what you are telling us is that Black Magimon created D-Reaper, who is sealed somewhere on this plane of existence? Its actually in this Digital World?" 

Shintomon looks over at him with smile and replies, "That's right. The only one who could release the seal was Black Magimon, so we underestimated him and let our guard down. However, there was something that we discovered just recently. We found out that Black Magimon had a child and that child is here in this digital plane field." 

"So, is he the one controlling all of the Devas, including Makuramon?" Tai asked. 

"Yes, and Dark Magimon has the same black heart that Black Magimon had." 

"I don't know all about this Magimon and D-Reaper talk," Paildramon said. 

"In other words, all we have to do is to keep him from resurrecting the D-Reaper?" Takato asked. 

"Yes, that's correct. But to do that, we have to defeat Dark Magimon. Because he is the only one who knows how to release D-Reaper." 

Matt looks over across with an angry look and then looks right over towards Tai, as if giving him a 'lets get serious and take care of the situation' look. Tai turns away and faces ahead while leading War Greymon on to follow Shintomon. 

"So, is this Dark Magimon that strong?" asked Tai. 

"He has some pretty strong magic, but he doesn't have that much personal strength. At least that's how his father was before him. Mostly, since he can use evil in people's hearts to possess them, just like he did to each of the Devas, including Makuramon. He should be no problem unless he has possessed somebody strong." 

The group then manages to fly across what seemed to be a large ocean in the middle of nowhere. This digital world seemed to have no boundaries or any limits, but then again, no digital world is ever logical. 

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, within the Digital World, Buddamon was leading his group right the rugged landscape. Kazu and Kenta were complaining of having tired feet and were thirsty for water. Buddamon paid no attention to their whining and continued on his walk. 

"Uh, my feet are hurting. I really wish they had chairs around here. I really thought we would be in paradise right about now," said Kazu. 

"Me too. Too bad! I was really looking forward to a nice peaceful time," replied Kenta, "By the way, you have any idea if we'll get any digimon partners?" 

"I don't know. I hope so. I really want a cool one. I want a War Greymon just like that Tai has." 

"Oh yeah? I want an Imperialdramon. Lets see you beat that!" 

"Oh yeah. I'm going to end up with Virus myself. Now that's power." 

"Oh man. You beat me to him. I really wanted Virus." 

"Heh, too bad. He's mine now." 

"Hey, Kazu? Which movie did you think was better? Freddy vs. Jason or Jeepers Creepers II?" 

"We saw those two movies at the theatres the other day, right?" 

"They were re-released for a special night last weekend." 

"Yeah, I was there. Freddy vs. Jason definitely kicked butt! Who would have thought those two were in the same world?" 

"No kidding… How did you see it? You're not even old enough to go in alone…" 

"I snuck in…" 

"Cheater. I had to go with my cousin! Luckily he's into those type of movies." 

"It was a fun movie. Freddy's a freak!" 

"No kidding. I'm thinking of being Jason this next Halloween." 

"Dude, you're already uglier than Jason." 

"That hurt, Kazu." 

Jeri was simply giggling over at their conversation and then turns her attention right over towards Leomon, who was walking alongside of her. 

"Leomon?" 

"Yes, Jeri?" 

"How long have you been a lone warrior?" 

"For many years, Jeri. I've been battling foes from allover the other Digital World. I lived to fight and my first greatest rival was Ogremon. I was once the ultimate guardian of File Island, and my opposition was none other than Ogremon. We battled for many years. Then along came Devimon and he forced me to do his evil deeds and was forced to kill the original Digi-Destined. However, I was brought back into reality and fought alongside with them since then. I also lent a hand to them during the battles against Burizalor and Virus. And now, here, I met you. Since you received your digivice, I was no longer a lone warrior but a partner to a gentle person such as yourself." 

"But, you probably think that I'm just another annoying little girl who might get in your way. 

"That's not true at all, Jeri. As a matter of fact, you have the heart of a lion, that of pure and nobility. Don't you forget that." 

"Thank you, Leomon. I won't forget. Are you able to digivolve?" 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I can. I'm able to digivolve into either Saberleomon or Cyberleomon. I prefer to be Cyberleomon since he's a better fighter. But I can expect you to bring forth my best potential within me, Jeri." 

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint you." 

Walking from right behind them was TK and Sonja. TK looks over and then starts to have a conversation with her. 

"Sonja. I've been meaning to ask you a question." 

"What is it?" 

"How do you truly feel about marrying Davis? I mean, he must have done something really special to get you to marry him." 

"Nothing special happened. I just got attracted to him through his childish behavior. Sometimes I had to pamper him and had to cover for him when he gets himself into trouble. It's frustrating at times, but what can I do? Nothing. I love him. But I really like pushing him around because I act so maturely. You could say that I'm the one wearing the pants in the family. He does all the cooking and I do all of the hard work around the house." 

"Do you really enjoy being a house wife?" 

"Sometimes I do. Depends on my mood. I really liked fighting though. These past seven years have been pretty boring. But now, looks like I got a chance to exploit the true depth of my power. And without Davis around, I won't let anything hold me back." 

"Another question. You two think you would want to start a family of your own." 

"As in having a baby?" 

"Yeah." 

"Never really thought of it, TK. You know I see Yolei and Ken having a child, then Matt and Mimi have their own child. I just don't see myself much of a motherly figure. I'm afraid if I might send a bad example towards my child. But whenever Davis feels like having one, I'll be ready to give him one. Its only a matter of time though." 

"Besides, you wouldn't know since you're an artificial being," Patamon said, "We digital and artificial beings really think alike." 

"You got that right, little one." 

"Just hope Davis and the others are handling the situation very well. I hope they find Dark Magimon's hideout," TK replied. 

Following behind them was none other than Henry and Terriermon. Terriermon was starting to show signs of being thirsty. Henry takes notice and sets him down. 

"Henry. I'm thirsty! Are you sure that you didn't bring any bottled water?" 

"No, because I didn't really think we needed some." 

"What and you notice how hot it is out here?! I'm drying up here! I need water." 

TK turns around and faces Terriermon. 

"Don't worry. I got plenty of bottled water in my bag. Hold on and I'll get you guys some." 

TK digs right into his backpack and then searches right through in search of a bottle of water. Terriermon waits impatiently as he sprawls down onto the ground. 

"Man! What do you carry in there? Bricks?" Terriermon asked. 

"More like cinder blocks," replied Patamon. 

"Sheesh and they're just water bottles." 

TK pulls out a bottle of water and hands it over to Terriermon, who gladly snatches it. 

"What do you say?" Henry said. 

"Thanks, TJ," said Terriermon. 

"Um, its TK. Ugh and I thought Davis was bad," TK muttered, "Ok. So are we set to go?" 

"We really need to hurry you guys. Calumon can be somewhere around here and you digimon must use your sensing abilities to pick up any nearby ki levels that come along our way," Buddamon replied, "If Dark Magimon also gets his hands on the source of digivolution itself, then he will create an ever so powerful army that even we can not stand up to." 

Henry goes walking up towards Buddamon and turns to face him. The blue-haired boy responds by asking him a question. 

"So why did the Devas come onto earth?" 

"They each went to earth, in order to gather energy. They would use it in order to bring back D-Reaper to life, it'll need a lot of undefiled energy." 

"Undefiled?" 

"You mean like deflation? Geez, I never knew D-Reaper needed to be blown up," Terriermon remarked while drinking down his water bottle. 

"Terriermon. This isn't the time to joke," snapped Henry. 

"What? I'm trying to make everything look on the bright side. Geez, you're always so serious." 

"Don't mind him, Buddamon. You may continue, before he makes another wise crack again." 

"So in order to gather that undefiled energy, Dark Magimon left Makuramon onto earth. He managed to disguise himself as a child to fool you and to attempt to gather energy the easy way." 

"So that's why we was in a form of a child? He certainly fooled us alright." 

"When Hikari became Celesta X, she was made as an easy target for Makuramon. We suspected that Dark Magimon would do something like that, so we managed to sneak into the earth's realm. We needed to know the exact location of Dark Magimon. D-Reaper's sphere wasn't where it used to be. It had been moved somewhere else within this Digital World. That's why Shintomon and the others are after him, while we go find Calumon before Dark Magimon does." 

The group all started to catch up, while Kazu and Kenta continued their bickering. Buddamon looked up and nodded in disappointment. 

"Remind me to kill those guys after our mission is over with." 

"You got it," Henry replied. 

"Lets go a little faster so that we may find Calumon much sooner. Makuramon might have lost him since data streams always tend to get in flight's way." 

"And that certainly does us favors," Henry said. 

"Data streams. 'Schimata' streams. Calumon could easily outsmart that monkey is he had to just by asking him to play," Terriermon said, "Oh, right. I better keep my mouth shut." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the Digital World, a vortex was opening from the data stream and a familiar digimon came sliding out. It was none other than Impmon himself. He looked across and found another vortex that would eventually lead him back into this home. 

"So, this must be heaven? Man, I never thought I'd be dead right about now. But if I were in heaven, then I should feel like a million bucks… Oh well, at least, I know that I'm alive." 

As soon as he said that, the virus rookie saw himself getting plunged right through the vortex, in which he would be returned home. But little did he realize that there was somebody waiting for him along the way. A certain somebody wanted to give the little rookie the wish that he has wanted his whole digital life, possible evolution. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Just on the other side of the Digital World, Shintomon and his group were still flying through the skylines as they traveled along in order to make it over towards the location of Dark Magimon's hideout. 

"If this D-Reaper is that dangerous, why didn't you do anything when you defeated Dark Magimon's father?" asked Tai. 

"There was nothing that I could have done," said Shintomon, "If I had made the slightest mistake, then the seal of D-Reaper might have been removed. Also, D-Reaper's sphere was also in a very place where digimon were still evolving into higher forms." 

Over from the other side, Makuramon was now smirking to himself while flying over the oceans below him. He was only a matter of moments before making it over to Dark Magimon's hideout. 

But little did he realize that he was being followed by none other than Shintomon and the group of Tamers and Digi-Destined. Kari and Angewomon sped up a little more and made it over in between War Greymon and Paildramon. 

"Hey, Kari. I didn't even hear you during our conversation," said Tai. 

"Yeah, well, we were just focused on this upcoming battle. We can't let anything distract us along the way," said Kari. 

"I can't blame you," Paildramon replied, "We're all just as anxious." 

"So are you ready?" Kari asked her brother. 

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for world! I just see this as another new adventure," Tai said, "Just like the good old days. What do you think, Kari?" 

"Yeah. Just like the old one times!" 

"This new enemy really sounds dangerous anyway," said War Greymon, "I wonder how much of a threat this Dark Magimon really is." 

"I agree," said Angewomon. 

"Looks like we'll be able to cut back loose this time around," said Tai. 

"Man, those two really look excited about this. But I wonder how everything is really going to turn out. Things look really dangerous this time," Paildramon said. 

************************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, there was a barren landscape and in the middle of it was a round, white object sticking out from the ground. Near the top of the small dome is a script letter reading 'D' and not far below it, a door opens. Two Knightmon come walking out to investigate what was heading their way. On their forehead was, of course, the 'D' marking, showing their allegiance over to Dark Magimon and D-Reaper. They stare out into the sky and a small point of light appears 

"He's here." 

Makuramon looks down far below and notices the two Knightmon walking out to greet him. A grin comes over his face as he goes hovering down. 

"I'm back. So did you two guard the area well? Good job. I see that there were no invaders on this landscape." 

"Yes, Makuramon. It was all secured." 

"That's good to hear. Where is Master Magimon?" 

"He's inside of the spaceship. Shall we go inform him of your arrival?" 

"No. You two can hold this container filled with human energy and I'll go see the sorcerer myself." 

The Tamers and the Digi-Destined all looked down to see Makuramon already on the barren landscape right near the white dome. Shintomon looked over and hovered down. 

"Hmm. Odd, I've already searched this place already. We better investigate this." 

As soon as the whole group landed behind a mountain, they all looked down towards the small white, dome. They also saw the two Knightmon holding onto the energy-filled container as they were conversing with Makuramon. Shintomon peers over to have a really good look. 

"Okay everyone, please suppress your energy so that they won't detect us and track us down. It makes it easier for our sake." 

As soon as he said that, each of the digimon managed to suppress their energy levels as they peered over to where Shintomon was looking at. After a few moments, everyone takes position on the mountain and watch the building. 

"Someone is there. Is that guy with those two Knightmon, Dark Magimon?" asked Tai. 

"No. That's Makuramon. That's the Deva that stole your sister's energy. Dark Magimon is much more powerful than he is." 

Takato looks around the around that surrounded the small building and then spoke up. 

"The ground around here looks strange. It looks as though it were recently dug up or something," the goggle boy stated. 

Shintomon quickly clenches his fists angrily as he looked across the landscape. 

"Damn him! He managed to hide his whole ship underground! That's why we were unable to find him!" 

"Then that would mean that Dark Magimon knows that we are here in the Digital World," Taomon replied, "It would make a lot of sense." 

"That's correct," said Shintomon, "Otherwise, it would be pointless for him to have hidden it underground." 

"I say we hurry up and attack it," said Paildramon, "They're going to use the energy they stole from Kari to resurrect the D-Reaper." 

"No, we'll wait. Besides, he'll only resurrect D-Reaper when he is on the surface, so that he won't destroy his own ship. Let us watch a little more and wait for our chance." 

Back onto the dug up area, Makuramon goes walking inside of the ship while leaving the two Knightmon behind with the energy-filled container in their grasp. Just nearby was a small house of some sort and in front of it were corpses of digimon, Babamon and Jijimon. Both probably weren't dead but more like knocked out completely unconscious. Kari looks on with an angry look on her face. What she hated more then darkness itself was seeing innocent digimon getting hurt and dying. She then looks away. 

Suddenly, there was a loud mechanical noise being heard and the group looked over to see something rising from the entrance of the doorway. 

"Something is about to come out!" exclaimed Dinobeemon. 

The whole group watches in silent anticipation, but they were unable to see the darkness within the ship itself. Finally, the sound manages to stop. A black hand reaches out and grasps its doorframe, lifting its owner out. The two Knightmon kneeled and bowed in front of who looked like a small, little wizard. The little person was a short imp, with an orange cape and blue pant. His eyes were pure black with white irises in the center of it. He also had dark, purple hair. The little sorcerer goes hovering out from the ship and lands on the ground in front of the Knightmon pair. 

Shintomon gasps, as he saw none other than Dark Magimon himself, but at his side was a tall, monster that looked exactly like Devimon. But this one had a more buff upper body, plus his wings were perfect, without any damage to them like Devimon had. His legs were small in size compared to his upper body. On his forehead was none other than the 'D' marking but with a purpler glare to it. 

"Its King Devimon!! What the hell is he doing here," exclaimed Shintomon, "So that damn sorcerer managed to recruit the King of all Devimons!" 

Shintomon was staring into shock at the sight of King Devimon, a totally unexpected twist in his view. But the others were looking down and were confused over the whole situation. 

Both Dark Magimon and King Devimon managed to walk out from the ship as they went up to approach Makuramon and the two Knightmon. 

Takato pulls out his D-Ark and goes to get some information on King Devimon. He quickly gets a hologram image of him and his statistics. 

**[King Devimon. Mega Level. Fallen Angel Type. Special Attacks: Stone Spray and Demon Blade.]**

"Um, yeah. He's a mega-level and pretty experienced too. But I wonder how Dark Magimon could even control a mega like him?" Takato pondered, "I bet you that Dark Magimon is at the champion-level." 

"Wrong again, goggle head," Rika replied while looking at her D-Ark as she got information on Dark Magimon. 

**[Dark Magimon. Rookie Level. Virus Type. Special Attacks: Parapata spell and Mental Illusions.]**

"Yikes! A rookie controlling a mega?! That's not logical! That's like a cat controlling a saber-toothed lion," Takato muttered. 

"Remember, size doesn't always matter, Takato," Taomon said. 

"So is that big guy, King Devimon?" asked Tai. 

"Yes. That's King Devimon." 

"So, is he really that strong?" Paildramon asked. 

"Of course he's strong. He's the King of all Devimons and he is the ultimate power from the Realm of Darkness." 

"Huh? What exactly is this Realm of Darkness?" Kari asked. 

"On the other side of this reality is another reality, but a much more dark one. The other Digital World has the Dark Ocean as its opposite reality. But in this Digital World, it is the Realm of Darkness. One of you might be the strongest here, but in the Realm of Darkness, King Devimon is perhaps the strongest by far." 

"Whoa! This guy doesn't exactly look like you could have a good conversation. He's pretty strong from what I'm sensing from his ki level. Its off the scale," Paildramon muttered, "That means he's a dangerous foe." 

"So that means that the little one is none other than Dark Magimon himself?" Rika asked. 

"Right." 

"Is he strong?" War Growlmon asked. 

"He's not that strong himself, but he controls awesome magic," replied Shintomon. 

Dark Magimon levitates down onto the ground and the Knightmon walk up towards him. They bow while holding the energy-filled container while Dark Magimon began to examine it. 

"Never underestimate it. Especially since he was able to charm and bring King Devimon under his control," said Shintomon. 

"Is his magic strong enough to force King Devimon to do his will?" asked Takato. 

"No, it takes over the evils in their hearts so that they think it is what they wanted to do all along," explained Shintomon, "That is Dark Magimon's most strongest magic. I'm sure that what he used to bring the Devas, King Devimon and the others into his henchmen. That's why only digimon and people such as ourselves who are pure of heart can fight him." 

"So he takes over the evil in people's hearts? Hmm, hey Ken, are you sure that you don't have any guilt and darkness left in your heart," Paildramon asked, "Please say that your pure." 

"For now, but it takes a long time to heal. Especially for somebody like myself," said Dinobeemon, "But I should be fine. Don't worry about me." 

"Ok. Just double checking to make sure." 

The Knightmon hold out the energy-filled device and hand it over to Dark Magimon, who gladly accepted it. A smile comes across his face while examining it even more. 

"So, is this full of the energy from the human realm?" asked Dark Magimon. 

The two Knightmon both nodded nervously over towards the sorcerer. 

"Yes, of course, master." 

King Devimon simply smirks while looking over to the Knightmon. His mere presence made their knees shake with fear. 

"This was totally unexpected! I never knew that King Devimon would show up," Shintomon said, "This definitely changes everything. The combination of both Dark Magimon and King Devimon are very indestructible." 

"Hmph. So if D-Reaper or whatever it is gets brought back, the two Digital Worlds will end," asked Matt, "Metal Garurumon and I won't let that happen. We'd never lose to anything like the D-Reaper." 

Shintomon simply turns away from that arrogant young man and then turns his attention back over towards the ship with an angry look on his face. 

"This is kind of dangerous even for us," said Paildramon. 

"But not unless you mode change into Fighter Mode. Then I'm sure we can kick their butts back where they came from," said War Greymon. 

"No kidding. Our combined forces would send those creeps packing where they belong," said Tai. 

"Your right. It's been years since I've delivered a good ass kicking," said Paildramon, "But I usually get the butt whooping from my wife." 

"Aw poor you," Kari replied, "But I'm sure she still loves you for that." 

"Yeah. She can be pretty hot headed and stubborn sometimes. But, I still love her," said Paildramon. 

Dark Magimon goes walking up towards his two loyal henchmen, King Devimon and Makuramon. He holds up the energy stealer in his hands and giggles. King Devimon bows in front of him. Dark Magimon turns his attention towards the Knightmon. 

"You two did well. Good job for guarding the ship while Makuramon was off to do an errand for me. I see there were no invaders. I commend you. Now this brings the resurrection of D-Reaper much closer." 

Both of the Knightmon anxiously replied with enthusiasm. 

"With the power that we possess, it was an easy job. Piece of cake." 

"Its just a shame that your two businesses with me are finished." 

This quickly caught the Knightmon pair by surprise as the evil sorcerer turned around to face them. 

"That's right. I have no more use for you." 

With that said, Dark Magimon's eyes lit up with a red glare to them. He turns over towards the Knightmon on the left hand side. The Knightmon felt his inside quickly being crushed while the other Knightmon looked on with horror. The Knightmon was screaming and his face starts to disfigure. He turns blue to green. Dark Magimon watches gleefully as the Knightmon progresses on to a more crimson color, to a point where the Knightmon was becoming bloated. 

The whole group on the mountain watched on with shocked expressions on their faces. Tai was even more shocked and literally wanted to puke at the sight of it. Kari covered her eyes and reverted herself from watching the pain, especially to another digimon. 

The Knightmon's face was now a more normal color, but his face was now starting to contort and his eyes were bulging out. Dark Magimon's eyes glow and widen briefly, as the Knightmon exploded into data. Dark Magimon holds out his hand and absorbs the last of the Knightmon's data. 

The group was stunned beyond belief at what they just saw, a dark leader riding himself of a henchman for simply guarding the territory. It was sick beyond belief. 

Just as stunned as the group, the other Knightmon backed away in total fear. He looked over at the trio, who had smiles across their faces. 

"Ha. He went boom. I'll never get tired of hearing that sound," said Dark Magimon, "Too bad. You know, I really liked him too." 

"Yes, a terrible loss," Makuramon cynically remarked. 

"Now for our other friend," King Devimon said as he looked over towards the other Knightmon. 

The Knightmon backed away in fear, then flies away from sight. He wanted to do no more with Dark Magimon and his cronies. But he would soon pay for his departure. 

"Makuramon. Would you please kill him?" the dark sorcerer asked. 

"Yes," replied Makuramon. 

The monkey deva holds his right arm straight out into the air, and supports it with his left. He was now aiming for the fleeing Knightmon. His hand glows and he fires a single ki-blast. It quickly closes in and finally hits the Knightmon. The armored monster screamed out and exploded into data. Dark Magimon gathers it by holding out his hands and starts absorbing it. 

"Ah, nice shot, Makuramon," commended Dark Magimon. 

The Tamers and the Digi-Destined all looked on with shocked looks on their faces, all except Matt. The digimon also sported the stunned face expressions, just as Shintomon was. 

"What kind of people would kill their own henchmen," Kari asked, "That's murder! What are they?!" 

Makuramon turns around to face the evil sorcerer and gives an honorable bow to him. Dark Magimon simply smiles and holds onto the energy stealer with a protective look on his face. 

The three evil powers looked on with smiles on their faces after disposing of the two worthless Knightmon. Dark Magimon could only look on while chuckling to himself. 

"That was very boring. Those looks on the Knightmons' faces are what I am really looking forward to." 

King Devimon chuckles and then responds to the sorcerer. 

"We'll see many faces like that once we enter the human realm." 

"I really can't wait! I'm so looking forward to that," the sorcerer muttered as he giggles to himself. 

The group from the cliff could only look on with stunned and disgusted looks on their faces. They were in disbelief at what Dark Magimon had done to his own men. 

"This is terrible," said Tai. 

"I can't believe that they kill their own men," said Kari. 

Paildramon looks on and gave angry looks over towards the sorcerer and his henchmen. He then looks over at the others speechless. 

"That is the cruel games that Dark Magimon operates," said Shintomon, "First he uses his magic to possess them, and then when he has no more use for them, he kills them off as if they were diseased animals. He's going to continue doing that to gather more energy so that he can resurrect D-Reaper." 

Tai and Takato turned from Shintomon and then they shifted their focus back onto Dark Magimon and his henchmen. 

Just then, Dark Magimon was picking up several ki levels from his surroundings and turns his eyes towards the nearby mountains without even turning his head to look over his shoulder. 

"Oh there's something else…" 

"What is it, master?" King Devimon asked. 

"It would seem that we have some company. Just along that cliff sides are none other than Shintomon and several of his other friends." 

Makuramon is shocked at what he just heard and then looks across his surroundings anxiously. But King Devimon simply stands there with a smirk on his face. 

"Those fools think that they are well hidden. There are about thirteen in all. Each of them is strong. We can't steal the energy from Shintomon, but there are five of which we can steal more energy from." 

"Really? And that would mean more energy for D-Reaper! Now marvelous!" 

Dark Magimon goes levitating over towards King Devimon and lands right in front of him. 

"I never thought that D-Reaper would be brought back this soon. We should get those five into the spaceship right away." 

"Yes, but Shintomon will most likely try to prevent it." 

"Oh I think we can get through with that problem easily, King Devimon. Clean up all but the five we want, and then get back into the ship. The five will probably follow you back in before they can even think about it." 

"I see. That would be my duty, then." 

"Yes. That's right. Oh, and don't kill Shintomon yet. I want to take my time killing that brat off for good." 

"Understood, Dark Magimon. I will gladly leave him for you." 

"I'll leave the rest up to you, then." 

"Yes." 

With that said, Dark Magimon goes walking towards the ship while carrying the energy stealer in his hands. Makuramon turns to face him and then speaks out. 

"But, Dark Magimon. What about me?" 

"Makuramon. I think King Devimon should handle them without any problems. Why don't you follow me and come inside. You can fight them in stage one." 

Dark Magimon goes levitating down into the ship and Makuramon goes flying to follow right after him. 

"Alright, but hopefully, I can get my shot at those pathetic humans." 

As soon as the monkey deva left to follow Dark Magimon inside, all that was left outside the ship was none other than King Devimon, who was waiting anxiously. 

The group looks on as they were peering over towards King Devimon and began to question his next motive. 

"They just went inside and left King Devimon behind," said Tai. 

"I wonder what they're up to?" War Greymon pondered. 

Shintomon keeps his focus onto King Devimon and not responding to his question. He knew what exactly was coming up and knew what kind of a move that King Devimon is planning on making now. 

King Devimon looks over his shoulder and towards the group with an evil grin on his face. 

"Now. Let us begin." 

With that said, the demon popped his knuckled and clenched his fists tightly. A little dust begins to fly up around him. It begins to spin faster and gain in size, but it's never more than a few inches high. Shintomon gasps and the others look on to where King Devimon was hovering. 

"He knows that we're here," Matt exclaimed. 

Suddenly, King Devimon vanished within the speed of light and flies up to the side of the mountain. Almost immediately, he's arrived with his arm out, the palm of his right hand just inches away from Rika's face. Takato goes running right in front of King Devimon and pushes Rika to the side. 

"Get down!" 

As soon as the goggle boy made his move, King Devimon slaps the boy away with one quick swipe of his hand. The tremendous force sends the goggle boy flying back. Rika gasps and then runs over to Takato's side. 

"Takato! Hang on goggle head! Taomon, make him pay!" 

"As you wish! Lets go War Growlmon!" 

"Nobody hurts Takatomon!" 

King Devimon chuckles under his breath, while both Tai and War Greymon both looked up at him with sheer anger. 

"Damn you," exclaimed Tai. 

[Deftones "Shove It" plays] 

With that said, War Greymon, followed by Taomon and War Growlmon come flying all together as they sent out their attacks over at the demon. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

"Talisman Spell!" 

"Terra Force!!" 

King Devimon watched as the three separate attacks came hurtling towards him. He dodged the Kanji symbol of the 'Talisman Spell' and cancels it out with one ki blast. Then he dodges the 'Atomic Blaster' and watches as the tremendous energy blast nails a nearby mountain and causes it to explode with one large bang. King Devimon phases out and the Terra Force goes plowing down into the rocky mountain below and explodes. 

Metal Garurumon was next as he fires away an ice beam over at the demon. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!" 

King Devimon avoids it by simply maneuvering away to the side and uses his claws to break right through it. Angewomon goes flying up and unleashes a powerful Heavens Charm but King Devimon evades it with a single ki blast. 

Paildramon goes next as he fires away his Depserado Blaster but the demon holds out his hands to cancel out the multi-shot barrage. Dinobeemon went for his Hell Masquerade but King Devimon manages to maneuver away by phasing out. 

King Devimon phases on top of the mountain and then looks over amongst the group with smirk. 

"I've seen enough! Its time to mega digivolve, Davis!" Paildramon exclaimed. 

_"Lets go for it!"_

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Suddenly, a huge beam comes out of nowhere and showers over Paildramon as he goes spinning around. Then he transforms into a large dragon with a cannon on his back. 

"Paildramon mega shinka!! Imperialdramon!!" 

Then, Imperialdramon erects himself and stands on two feet. The cannon on his back was now on his left arm and a head comes popping out on top. 

"Imperialdramon mode change!! Fighter Mode!!" 

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode goes flying up and then points his cannon arm over at King Devimon and powers up. Then, a huge energy beam comes shooting out over towards the demon, but King Devimon manages to maneuver away with ease. The demon looks down over the group with total satisfaction and then makes his move over towards Dinobeemon. 

"Come and get some, ugly!" exclaimed Dinobeemon. 

But just as Dinobeemon was going to attack, King Devimon releases a black mist from his mouth and sprays all over Dinobeemon. The ultimate-level digimon was struggling from the mist. Shintomon looks on with shock. 

"Oh no! I should have told them about his mist!" 

Imperialdramon takes notice of this and goes flying right towards King Devimon. He went for another Positron Laser shot but King Devimon quickly cuts him off with a black mist as it manages to cover Imperialdramon's gigantic body. 

Tai watches on in confusion as area around the mist on Imperialdramon's chest starts to turn white. Suddenly, he spins around when Dinobeemon begins screaming. His face and arms were quickly being turned into stone. 

"Oh no! Davis! Ken!" Kari exclaimed with terror. 

But just as Dinobeemon manages to struggle against it, the stone spreads all around his body. Matt gasps in shock for the first time and wasn't as confident anymore. Within a few moments, Dinobeemon finally completed his transformation into a fully-grown statue. 

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon was staring into shock as he watched his arms turn to stone within a matter of moments. 

"Davis! Ken! What's happening to them?" War Greymon asked frantically. 

But it was already too late; Imperialdramon's transformation into stone was complete as well. Tai spins around to face Shintomon. 

"What the hell just happened to them?" he asked. 

"They're now stone…" 

Tai goes running up towards the Imperialdramon statue, just as War Greymon was running up to the Dinobeemon statue. But Shintomon called out to them. 

"No! Stop!" 

"Why should we?!" 

"If you manage to touch them, they will fall down and break. Then there will be no way to put them back together again." 

"What?! No! Damn you," Tai exclaimed over at King Devimon. 

The demon looked down at the group laughing maniacally. War Greymon looks up towards him and growls under his breathe. 

"Damn you!!" 

Kari reverts from looking over at the statues and angrily looks up towards the chuckling King Devimon. Her fists were clenching. 

"This is your final warning, you pathetic humans! No one can oppose Dark Magimon! Leave here at once if you have the brains!" 

Still laughing, King Devimon goes flying right down towards the ship and descends inside the dark entranceway in order to meet up with Dark Magimon to plan out their next assault. 

Kari and Angewomon both run towards the edge of the mountain. They looked over towards the ship with angry looks. Matt and Metal Garurumon came following behind them a few feet away. Next came Shintomon, followed by Tai and War Greymon. 

Takato was slowly reviving himself as Rika helped him up to his feet. He peers over at the red-hair girl. 

"Thanks Rika." 

As soon as he said that, Rika quickly turns away and Takato looks on with a smirk on his face. 

_"She managed to help me up? That's so unlike her."_

_"Remind myself never to do that again. I can't believe that I touched him. But I didn't want him just to lay there all day."_

"Hey, Taomon? What do you think?" War Growlmon asked. 

"Don't ask. We got more important issues. They should have known about the stone spray, but it was quite unexpected," Taomon replied. 

"Yeah, we got more important issues to deal with anyway. Lets go goggle head," Rika said. 

"Right behind ya, um, Rika…" 

They managed to join up with the group as they all gazed over towards the ship in the center of the ground below. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back on earth, Sora was walking through the streets of Odaiba while looking out towards the sunset. She had finished her day at the flower shop and peered over a picture of when herself and Tai were going to Australia one time on a summer vacation. She picks it up and it shows a picture of Sora sitting on one side of a table, while Tai was gobbling down ten plates of shrimp on the Barbie. 

_"Ah. I wonder how Tai and the others are doing in the new Digital World. I thought there would never be a second Digital World, but after what Izzy told me, I was caught by surprise. Then after seeing those Devas on T.V. made me wonder if there will be any other invasions that might occur in our world. I just hope they can get the job done and stop this dark sorcerer."_

Suddenly, Biyomon came walking in with a plate full of cookies and juice. 

"Sora. The cookies are done. I just wanted to bring them in to you." 

She looks over to Sora, who was looking out the window. 

"What's wrong, Sora? Are you still thinking about Tai and the others?" 

"Yeah, you could say that." 

"Don't worry about those boys. They'll be fine. I mean we all survived Virus seven years ago after all." 

"True. I guess I shouldn't be worried over anything simple anyways. So, how did the cookies turn out?" 

"Nice and soft just how you like them." 

"Mmhmm." 

They both sat down to eat the cookies and take sips from their juice cups. Sora looks out the window once again and smiles. 

_"You had better come back, Taichi Kamiya. Cause I'm not through with you yet."_

As soon as she walked by, the Dungeon Dice Monsters arena was jam-packed as a feature presentation of the entire day's Battle City tournament was being broadcasted. Duke Devilin was smart to do this, in order to increase the popularity of his stores. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the crowds were starting to stir as anticipation for the Battle City semi-finals was soon about to take place. Numerous duelists have either qualified or have been eliminated in the process. 

Cody and Armadillomon were amongst the large crowd that sold out within the Dungeon Dice Monsters arena. 

"Wow! These are what I call some close calls! That Yugi boy managed to beat that cloaked freak," Armadillomon stated. 

"But I wonder why that guy had a symbol glowing from his forehead? Maybe to add for special effects and bring more attention to the tournament?" 

Little did Cody know that the evil Marik has managed to recruit a group of devious Rare Hunters to help him track Yugi, defeat him and take his Millennium Puzzle. Even with the Digi-Destined team attempting to stop Dark Magimon, Yugi had to save the earth from being overtaken by the evil Marik. 

"I can't believe this crowd! Looks like we bought our tickets before they sold out! I haven't seen a crowd like this since the big wrestling event that came here," Cody said. 

"I really wish they have a popcorn guy around here? Or maybe even a hotdog man." 

"Hotdog! Get you're hotdog!" 

"Ooo! My prayers have been answered." 

"You can't go around and ask for a hotdog in public. I'll pay for them. I really don't want you to cause a scene." 

"Right… They can't see me barking out for a hotdog… Silly me…" 

Cody raised his hands over to catch the hotdog man's attention. Cody paid for two chili cheese dogs. As soon as he paid the man, he hands Armadillomon a hotdog. The ravenous digimon snatches the hotdog and starts munching away. 

"Yeah! This is what I call a dog!" 

"Like I've always said, you're such a glutton." 

"I can't help it!" 

Elsewhere within the crowd, Sasami sat down near front row along with Ayeka, Ryoko and Tenchi. This night was also Sasami's birthday. Tenchi decided that this night would be for Sasami and a break from cooking. 

"Wow! I never knew there were events like this!" Sasami exclaimed. "Thanks for the birthday present!" 

"We figured that you needed a break from cooking, even if it is for one night," Tenchi replied. 

"Well, I didn't mind having to cook tonight. I guess I needed a break once in a while. So, this is what a Duel Monsters tournament is? Those holograms are so life-like!" 

"I only wish they sold some saki here," said Ryoko. "I'm so parched." 

"Ryoko! This is a family event! I doubt they will be selling those here! You are so inconsiderate!" Ayeka stated. 

"Ayeka. This is your sister's birthday. We really don't want you to start with you're usual bullshit. Just save it for one night." 

"I don't think so!" 

"If you won't do it for me, then do it for Sasami," said Tenchi. "We really don't need this. This is Sasami's night." 

"Alright. I'm sorry, Sasami. You're right. Let's just have fun tonight." 

"Thank you, Ayeka. That's all I ask for," the little girl replied. 

With that said, the four stopped their usual ramble and continued to watch the event. The crowd witnessed as the duel between Joey and Espa Roba was about to take place. It was down to Joey's luck and Roba's Jinzo. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back in the Digital World, the stone statues of Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon stood there with their shocked expressions still intact. The group looks over them and was just as angry as ever. They couldn't believe the fact that their very own comrades were taken out of the equation as a result of a stone spray. 

Tai examines the two statues and was nodding with an angry look. 

"Davis! Ken! You guys didn't deserve this. We'll make up for your revenge," he said. 

Matt looks on, still surprised and befuddled by the whole incident, just as everybody else was. Tai turns away from the statues and turns to face Shintomon. 

"Hey, Shintomon! You said that they won't return to normal if we break them, but is there a way to bring them back to life?" Tai asked. 

"Yes. There is a way. The only way to bring them back is to defeat King Devimon." 

"Ah, so there is a way," Tai said sporting a smile, which turns into a more determined expression. 

"So that's all?" War Greymon asked, "We'll have them back in no time." 

"Piece of cake," replied Takato. 

"Easy as pie," War Growlmon said. 

Shintomon was caught completely by surprise at what they were saying and couldn't believe that they were just as confident as ever. 

"Lets go, big brother! You're going, aren't you?" Kari asked, "We have to do this for both Davis and Ken!" 

"Of course. Lets go!" Tai exclaimed. 

As soon as they said that, War Greymon and Angewomon both picked up their partners and quickly phased out. They both went flying down towards the ship, but Shintomon goes calling out to them. 

"Wait you four! You aren't possibly thinking of going in there?! Don't fall for his plans!" 

They turned around to face him. 

"Going into his ship is exactly what he wants you to do! We have to observe it a little longer!" 

"No! I'm sorry but I can't just let my friends stay like that!" exclaimed Tai. 

"We'll see you later, Shintomon," Kari cries out. 

With that said, the two digimon went flying off down towards the ship. Shintomon turns around to see Matt on top of Metal Garurumon's back. Matt looks over at Shintomon. 

"Sorry, but patience was never our strongest virtues." 

As soon as he said that, Metal Garurumon goes soaring off down towards the ship. Shintomon then turns to see War Growlmon and Taomon carrying their respective Tamer partners. 

"Don't tell me that you two are going as well?!" 

"Well, duh! Of course! We wouldn't miss this for the world," said Rika. 

"Guard the area until we all get back," Takato said. 

"Bye bye, Shintomon!" calls out War Growlmon. 

"Oh brother. Just ignore him," replied Taomon. 

Shintomon watched on as the whole group were flying down over towards the ship's entrance. The Supreme guardian lowers his head, sighs to himself and then reluctantly follows behind the Digi-Destined and Tamer team. 

War Greymon and Angewomon land just right outside the ship and they run over towards the door. Tai and Kari managed to peer inside, but can see a little more than a dark tunnel dropping almost straight down. Matt and Metal Garurumon a few feet behind them and approaches the ship. Soon, War Growlmon and Taomon managed to catch up as well. Tai looks over towards the others. 

"Lets go." 

"Right!" 

War Greymon was the first to drop down into the ship while Tai had that same determined smile on his face. Behind him comes Angewomon followed by Metal Garurumon, War Growlmon and Taomon. 

Dark Magimon watches on laughing through a crystal ball. 

"Here they come! They're a bunch of idiots!" 

Dark Magimon starts to giggle once again, while King Devimon manages to speak up. 

"Hm. They fell for the trap so easily." 

The entire group all land in a well lit, elliptical room. White panels made up the upper walls and ceilings, with a dark, blue strip comprising most of the wall at the mid-level, and then whiter panels on the floor, with a huge circle in the middle. They all looked around the room. 

"What is this place? Its just an empty room," War Greymon said. 

"There's a door over there. Shall we break in?" Kari asked. 

There was no answer for a few moments. But after several seconds, something manages to catch Tai's attention and he looks back up towards the direction they came in. Shintomon appears and comes dropping into the room with them. 

"Shintomon! So you ended up coming here too," Takato asked, "What a relief. We didn't want you to stand out there waiting." 

Shintomon has his back towards the group, and turns around with angry expression. 

"You are all being foolish after what you just did." 

Suddenly, they hear a mechanical sound and look up to see the entranceway starting to seal up. 

"It looks like after you enter this ship, there's no getting out until we've defeated Dark Magimon," explained the Supreme guardian. 

Tai stares right up into the ceiling and sighs. 

"So, all we have to do is defeat Dark Magimon." 

"Hmph. If I wanted to get out, Metal Garurumon will easily destroy this ship!" Matt growled. 

"No you won't," exclaimed Shintomon, "If you and your friend cause a large shock, D-Reaper maybe resurrected. 

Matt looks on, while Shintomon pauses for a moment. The Supreme guardian manages to continue on his warning. 

"You're underestimating Dark Magimon and D-Reaper. Even if D-Reaper isn't at full power, he's still strong enough to kill us and destroy the two Digital Worlds instantly!" 

Matt simply looks on without even replying to Shintomon. 

"Man and I thought I was arrogant," said Rika, "This guy is something else." 

"Well, at least, you're not knocking me out for ever word that comes out of my mouth," Takato replied. 

"True." 

Dark Magimon continues to look on through his crystal ball. He just noticed Shintomon and was giggling once again. 

"So, Shintomon came as well? This is just too perfect!" 

Matt looks across the room and then turns his attention back to Metal Garurumon. 

"Even so, this is an empty room." 

***************************************************************************************** 

Behind the group is the one door that Kari had pointed out to earlier. It also had the 'D' marking on the front. Behind it was none other than Makuramon, who looks on anxiously with a grin on his face. 

"Master Magimon…" 

"What do you want, Makuramon?" 

"Isn't it about time?" the monkey deva asked while anxiously rubbing his fists. 

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting. Ok, Makuramon, take the energy from those five." 

"Right! Allow me!" 

Makuramon then crossed his arms and waited for the door to be opened up. 

Dark Magimon looks down at the power drainer and had almost completely forgotten about it. 

"Oh. I almost forgot about this. I'd better give D-Reaper this energy." 

His crystal ball goes floating away and lands on a pedestal nearby. 

"We don't have to watch. We already know how this battle might turn out." 

"Ah, yes, master." 

Dark Magimon walks away giggling while King Devimon goes following behind him. They stop within a dark room in front of a large, purple ball. It seems to be split into two halves, as there's a crevasse running around all at one spot. There were a lot of weird lines that were pulsing much like sickly human veins sticking out on the surface. Dark Magimon starts laughing again. 

****************************************************************************************** 

The group stood around, and finally, the door starts to open up. Everyone watches curiously, except Shintomon who was looking on with fear. The door slowly rises. It finally reveals Makuramon with a grin and his arms crossed. He steps into the room and laughs. 

"Ha. Welcome fellow warriors. You have arrived at stage one." 

"The first stage?" asked Kari. 

"So, you're Makuramon I take it," War Greymon stated promptly. 

**[Makuramon. Ultimate-Level. Deva digimon. Special Techniques: Raurava & Primal Orb]**

Makuramon points down at floor and begins explaining. 

"Dark Magimon is at the bottom level of this ship. However, you will have to defeat warriors on each stage in order to descend further. I am your first opponent on the first stage, which means that you're all going to die here!" 

With that said, Makuramon starts laughing hysterically. The group could only look on dumbfounded and nobody was replying. But Tai managed to speak up. 

"Ha. Alright guys, which one of wants to go first?" 

Makuramon stops laughing and uncrosses his arms, with a surprised look on his face. 

****************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon jams the power stealer into the side of the purple sphere. A meter begins running. King Devimon looks on with a grin on his face. Finally, Dark Magimon removes it and goes to check on the meter. Then a shocked expression comes across his face. 

"Huh? This is in… incredible! How'd they get this much energy at one time? They were only able to get almost half of the energy we need." 

"What?" 

"Hmmm. How many hundreds of digimon did those Knightmon steal energy from for the last couple of weeks? Plus not to mention the people's energy that Makuramon had stolen from earth." 

"Well… I didn't ask." 

"If they could get this much energy in that short time, maybe I shouldn't have killed them." 

The evil sorcerer began scratching his chin, but King Devimon merely chuckles. 

"What? It's ok. With those five in there fighting, we should get almost a full tank of energy. If things go well, D-Reaper will be resurrected today." 

"That's why I invited them here. I wonder if Makuramon has finished taking care of those five yet. Lets take a look, King Devimon." 

The demon grins while Dark Magimon walks up to his crystal ball. 

"Lets see." 

Just then, an image comes up on his crystal ball of the three Digi-Destined and the two Tamers throwing their fists in a center. Both Makuramon and Shintomon stand off to the side, watching. 

"What?! They haven't started fighting yet," the sorcerer asked frantically. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Back inside the room itself, Makuramon watches in bewilderment. Each Tamer and Destined were throwing their hand out in the circle they formed, and were chanting 'its a tie!' They were playing a little rock, paper and scissors to decide who will go in to start off against Makuramon. However, none of them are coming out on top, and so they keep going on over and over again. Shintomon is just as confused as Makuramon. 

"Huh? What are they doing?" Dark Magimon managed to ask. 

"Damn! Another tie!" said Matt. 

"Its a tie!" replied Kari. 

"I hate tie breakers," said Rika. 

They all went for another and this time around the result was different. Everyone had a paper, while Matt had a scissors. A smirk forms across his face. 

"Ha. Scissors wins." 

"Aww, damn. I wanted War Greymon to tear him apart," said Tai. 

"Well, sorry that you won't get that chance. Oh well, better luck next time." 

"Uh excuse me… Are you planning on fighting him yourself?" asked Shintomon. 

Matt crosses his arms and turns to face him. 

"Of course. Metal Garurumon will easily wipe the floor with him." 

"I'm strong enough against him anyway," replied the metallic wolf. 

Makuramon still seems to be confused, but after the whole rock-paper-scissors game, he finally gets back into reality. He crosses his arms and laughs once again. 

"Dark Magimon said that they were strong and that I should be careful, but you're nothing but a bunch of idiots!" 

"Isn't Dark Magimon the idiot," Matt said, "Because he didn't examine us better, you're going to regret this. It just happened that the strongest digimon in the two worlds are standing in front of you." 

"You're the strongest?" 

The monkey deva begins to laugh and quickly leaps into the air, disappearing. He reappears when he lands across the room. 

"You know you'll never make it out of here!" 

The monkey disappears once again as everybody watches on. 

"You guys shouldn't underestimate him! Dark Magimon has assembled the strongest fighters from across the two Digital Worlds." 

War Greymon quickly just pats the Supreme guardian on his shoulders. 

"Calm down. Matt and Metal Garurumon will take care of this," said Tai. 

"Huh? Are you sure?" 

"Positive," said Tai. 

"I just hope he's right about that," Rika said. 

"Ditto here. We don't know how strong this monkey deva is," said Takato. 

Makuramon finally reappears on the ground. 

"You'll never leave here." 

He jumps up once again, and reappears only a few feet from he's had just been. 

"All the damage that you take will become energy that this room absorbs." 

The monkey then disappears, and then reappears a few feet closer towards the Destined and Tamer group. 

"And it will go straight to D-Reaper." 

"Well that won't be a problem, since you won't be able to take our energy, I don't think you will be able to make a dent on Metal Garurumon. If we don't get hurt, then our energy won't be taken." 

Suddenly, Makuramon appears right next to him. 

"Keep dreaming! I won't even give you a chance to make your attack…" 

He jumps back once again and lands near the wall. 

"…Because when you fight Makuramon, death is a certainty." 

"Ugh, this guy is getting really annoying," said Matt. 

[Stone Cold's theme "Oh Hell Yeah" from WW(F) Vol. 3 plays] 

Metal Garurumon quickly disappears and reappears right in front of Makuramon with a grin on his face. 

"Welcome to the end of your life, Deva. And I promise that it's going to hurt." 

"Wow, that's cold," War Growlmon muttered. 

"Makuramon has no chance," Taomon said, "I'll give him only a few minutes." 

Makuramon grins right over to Metal Garurumon but doesn't reply. 

"Come and get him," Matt said, "We're waiting…" 

***************************************************************************************** 

"Bah. This 'Matt' is overconfident," King Devimon commented. 

Both he and Dark Magimon start to laugh as they had already placed their bets on Makuramon to finish off Metal Garurumon and steal energy for D-Reaper's revival. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Metal Garurumon and Makuramon stared over at each other as they prepared to fight one another. Tai, Kari, Takato and Rika all looked on in anticipation, along with their digimon. But Shintomon still wasn't so sure. 

"Yamato… Becareful…" 

Metal Garurumon simply gives Makuramon the death stare, and the monkey deva quickly adopts a fighting pose. He lifts a leg up, then leaps into the air and flies right at Metal Garurumon. 

The first stage battle has now begun between Makuramon and Metal Garurumon. But why is Matt so confident? Do these two have the ability to shut down Dark Magimon's first henchman? You will just have to stick around for the next D-Tamers! 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Makuramon: How is this possible?! You're power is stronger than I previously thought! 

Matt: You should have never underestimated us, Deva. It's the end of your life. Goodbye! 

King Devimon: We need to send another Deva to deal with those annoyances! 

Dark Magimon: Send in Majiramon! Let's see them defeat this beast! 

Tai: We'll take the next opponent. Right, War Greymon? 

War Greymon: You got it! 

Majiramon: I'm the second stage opponent! I will defeat you and make my master proud. 

Tai: Get ready for an old smack down, dragon breath! 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode fifteen! 

**Makuramon and Majiramon Look Out! Metal Garurumon and Omega X Won't Hold Back!**

Takato: Don't miss it! 

***************************************************************************************** 

Max: I'm so looking forward to the next chapter! Two Devas are going to get their ass kicked! 

Keke: Be sure to check out the latest artificial saga chapter. The next one will feature the second match between Coral and Zeomon. It will be best two out of three! 

Max: Until then, we're out of here! Peace! 

***************************************************************************************** 


	2. Makuramon and Majiramon Look Out! Metal ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon and King Devimon are characters made by Dark Warrior. I also don't own the references to Yu-Gi-Oh, Duelist Kingdom, Dungeon Dice Monsters, the Battle City Tournament, or anything related._

Max: Hey, guys! Let us remind you that the fight between Coral and Zeomon takes place in the chapters for the artificial saga. The second match is up, so you can go check that and the latest artificial chapter out. 

Keke: Until then, you guys are in for a treat. We have the latest chapter to the Magimon Saga! Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Makuramon and Majiramon Look Out! Metal Garurumon and Omega X Won't Hold Back!**

**Digital World. Inside Dark Magimon's ship**

[Prodigy "Smack my B*tch Up!" plays] 

Makuramon goes flying right towards Metal Garurumon while laughing hysterically to himself. He goes to pull his foot back, in order to deliver a kick to the metallic wolf. 

"Die, insolent traitor!!" 

However, as soon as he collides with Metal Garurumon, he noticed that the wolf easily blocked the kick with his shoulder. Makuramon looks on with a surprised look on his face, to say the least. He goes jumping back and then delivers a punch, which Metal Garurumon catches just as easily as the previous kick. He closes his paw around Makuramon's fist and pushes it out of the way. 

Being completely taken off guard by Metal Garurumon's strength, Makuramon jumps to the door with a back handspring. A grin comes over the face of the monkey deva. 

"You're better than I thought!" said Makuramon, "But this is as far as you get!" 

Metal Garurumon lowers his guard and Makuramon goes charging towards him. He goes to swipe at Metal Garurumon's head, but the wolf simply ducks under. He then goes and delivers a flurry of punches. But seemingly effortlessly, Metal Garurumon dodges each one. Every once in a while, the Deva throws a kick into the mix, but those don't even get any better results either. Finally, one of those kicks manages to end in the futile assault as Metal Garurumon catches it with his mouth, which once again catches Makuramon off guard. 

While holding onto Makuramon's right leg by the ankle, Metal Garurumon delivers a devastating head butt into the Deva's stomach. A huge crack was heard from the forceful impact as Makuramon goes sailing back into a nearby wall and falls face down on the ground. Shintomon looks on in complete shock at what he was looking. 

Makuramon manages to shake the cobwebs out and slowly lifts himself from the ground. Metal Garurumon approaches him, while Matt looks on with a confident grin on his face. 

"See? Now you know why we said that Metal Garurumon can handle this himself," said War Greymon. 

"He's not even breaking a sweat," replied Tai, "That Deva doesn't stand a chance." 

Still on his knees, Makuramon angrily looks up to see Metal Garurumon right in his face. He cries out in surprise and complete fear while the wolf was giving him a death glare. 

"Wow, he's awesome!" Rika said, "He isn't even breaking a single drop." 

"We already know who's going to get their ass kicked," Taomon stated. 

Suddenly, Makuramon jumps up in order to make his next attack, but Metal Garurumon immediately catches him off guard with a mule kick to the face and manages to send the Deva flying back towards a wall. However, Makuramon managed to catch himself in time and bounces off of the wall with the use of his feet. He springs right back. Metal Garurumon quickly phases out as soon as Makuramon lands on his feet. The monkey looks over around him but sees only Shintomon and the other digimon along with the Destined and the Tamers. 

Just then, he hears somebody phasing right behind him and quickly turns around to see who was about to attack him from behind. 

"I'm over here, you fool," Metal Garurumon muttered under his breath. 

"Maka!!" 

Makuramon turns to face the wolf and promptly gets punched in the face. The monkey deva goes falling down onto the ground bouncing as if he were a basketball. 

"Wow… He's good," Shintomon complemented the metallic wolf. 

"He's awesome," replied War Greymon. 

"Nicely done, Metal Garurumon!" Angewomon said. 

"You're a lot more powerful than you were before," stated Kari. 

"You da 'mon!" exclaimed Tai, "Matt, you've trained him hard, dude" 

"We have proven that we haven't slacked off these past seven years. Even if we did have tours to go to," the blonde-haired young man replied. 

Shintomon looks on at the fight, still stunned by Metal Garurumon's tremendous power. 

"No! What is that stupid monkey think he is doing?" Dark Magimon angrily asked, "If he doesn't gain any damage, we won't be able to resurrect D-Reaper!" 

King Devimon simply grins while watching the battle occur on the crystal ball. 

"He hasn't even started yet. He just let his guard down earlier. Just watch, he's going to get serious now." 

Metal Garurumon prowls up towards Makuramon slowly with a calm look on his intimidating face. 

"What's the matter? Had enough?" 

"No!" 

Makuramon manages to pick himself up from the floor with an angry look on his face. He goes to throw a punch out at his metallic adversary, but Metal Garurumon easily jumps up and fires a missile at him. Makuramon cries out in surprise and manages to revive himself. 

As soon as the monkey turned around, he was met with a fist to the face. Makuramon cries out while covering his bruised face. Then, Metal Garurumon unleashes a barrage of his own balled up paws and punched the monkey with repeated hits. But unlike Makuramon, Metal Garurumon was actually making contact with his adversary's face. 

Both Shintomon and Dark Magimon could only look on with shock, at different locations. But they were completely stunned at such a simple being beating the living day lights out of an experienced deva. 

Another fist to the face manages to send Makuramon flying back, as the barrage finally ends. Metal Garurumon follows it up with another much stronger punch right in the exact spot, and Makuramon is once again thrown down onto the ground. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was angry and scowls at the sight of the battle. He turns to face King Devimon. 

"Hey, King Devimon, what is Makuramon's favorite place for a perfect battle? This room doesn't look like its doing favors for him." 

"It's in the high gravity landscape known as the Magnetic Forest Zone." 

"Magnetic Forest Zone. All right! Here we go!" 

As soon as he said that, the evil sorcerer holds up his hands over the crystal ball as he begins to chant his special magic. Small waves were now coming out of his hands to signify his powerful magic. 

"PARAPATA!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just as Metal Garurumon was about to approach Makuramon to begin another onslaught attack, he and Matt watches as the room begins to change and the group find themselves within a metallic forest of some sorts. Heavy machinery starts to fall from the trees and dust blows all around them. Metal Garurumon looks on in total surprise. The only resemblance of the former room was the large circular area at the center of the room. 

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kari. 

"It looks like we were transported somewhere within the Digital World. It looks like the Magnetic Forest Zone," replied Taomon. 

"Weird, I've never been in a place like this," War Growlmon said. 

"Thats because you've never been here buddy," said Takato. 

"So, what's up with this?" asked War Greymon. 

"Its all Dark Magimon's doings. He used his magic to change the room. Its probably a place that favors a fighter," Shintomon explained. 

"Ah, this should be interesting," said Tai. 

"Taichi! You don't get it! Metal Garurumon is at a disadvantage! Order Matt to call him off." 

"Oh yeah. Just watch," Matt said. 

Shintomon gasps at their reaction and then turns towards Metal Garurumon to watch his progress in the battle. The metallic wolf was still looking all over his surroundings, just as confused as ever. Makuramon sits up and starts laughing. 

"This is as far as you go!" said Makuramon. 

The metallic mega looks towards his adversary and watched as Makuramon picks up a piece of metal from the ground. 

"This is my home, the Magnetic Forest Zone. My data was created here." 

With that said, he drops the piece of rock and watches as it falls down onto the ground. Then it gets crushed after the fall. This now would signify how powerful the magnetic energy was in the forest. It was indeed very strong to endure, but Metal Garurumon didn't seem to be effected by it since his metal is immune to the magnetic energy around him. 

"This is ten times more than the gravity back where we left! You won't stand a chance! Your hopes of winning have now gone down the drain! Maka!!" 

The monkey starts laughing hysterically, but a grin forms across the face of Matt. Makuramon takes notice of this and stops laughing. 

[SSJVegtia's English theme plays] 

"Big deal? A mere ten times the gravity means nothing for Metal Garurumon. He doesn't even feel it." 

"What?! You're just bluffing! I know you are!!" 

"Oh yeah? Well then. Prove our bluff wrong, my friend." 

"Shut up, you damned idiot!!" 

As soon as he said this, Makuramon goes flying right over at Metal Garurumon and starts throwing out punches at him. But the wolf managed to maneuver away from each punch. Then, he takes advantage and punches Makuramon hard in the chest. The Deva's face contorts in extreme pain with his eyes almost bulging out. Metal Garurumon follows it up with a mule kick to the same area. This powerful force was enough to send Makuramon flying back towards a rocky hill nearby. Makuramon manages to pull himself up from the crushes rubble and looks over towards his adversary. 

Metal Garurumon starts hopping up and down as he quickly gets into a fighting pose, with a grin on his face. 

"We told you that we weren't lying and we proved your bluff wrong," Matt replied, "So you want some more? Give up!" 

"No!! Damn you, human lover!!" 

As soon as he said that, Makuramon gets up and starts charging right over towards Metal Garurumon like a mad man possessed. Metal Garurumon charges right at him. Right at the point where they would have collided, Metal Garurumon disappears and reappears right under the deva. Makuramon watches in fear as the wolf places his mouth right in front of the Deva's chest. Makuramon goes shrinking back in total fear while Matt looks on with a grin on his face. Metal Garurumon's mouth begins to glow a metallic, blue color while Makuramon looks on gasping. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!!" 

As soon as the ice beam goes right through him, Makuramon lets out a murderous scream as he quickly disintegrates and explodes into data. 

Both Dark Magimon and Shintomon looked on with total shocked looks on their faces at what had transpired. The Deva was easily taken out of commission by the mega digimon of friendship. 

"Wow! You did it!" exclaimed Takato, "You really did it." 

"I knew he would win!" War Growlmon said. 

"Typical. I could have done better," replied Rika. 

"But too bad, Taomon isn't a mega," said Takato. 

"Whatever." 

"Great work, Matt," Tai said giving a thumbs up. 

"Hmph. Damn that Dark Magimon. He sent us a very boring opponent. I was expecting a little better," the blonde-haired young man said. 

Suddenly, forest completely faded away and returned back to the way it was before. The room has now returned and the circle at the center dropped down as if it were an elevator shaft. Now the next level was available. The group ran up to look inside of the circled hole. Smiles had come across their faces. 

"Hey, look! The path has been opened up," said War Greymon. 

"It turned into something like an elevator shaft," said Kari, "How cool…" 

"Like something out of a video game," said War Growlmon. 

"Yeah! Isn't like it video game? Right, Rika?" the goggle boy asked. 

"Ugh. A very stupid video game," replied Rika. 

War Greymon picks up Tai as he jumps right down into the hole. Kari soon followed with Angewomon. Rika reluctantly followed next with Taomon. Takato and War Growlmon went inside next, as did Matt and Metal Garurumon. All that was left was Shintomon was looked down at the hole. Tai comes popping out and waves over towards the Supreme guardian. 

"Hey, Shintomon! Lets go!" 

Shintomon stands there, staring ahead and completely out of it. He was still in a very shocked state. 

"This can't be… I never thought that they would end up being this strong. It's impossible, but true…" 

Dark Magimon could only seethe angrily as he watched the group fly down into the next level through his crystal ball. 

As soon as the group all landed in the room, Tai looks around the entire second stage room. 

"This looks just like the last room," War Greymon said. 

Shintomon finally makes it down to the room and meets up with the group once again. 

"But won't he be able to change the room once again with his magic?" asked Kari. 

Shintomon looks around the room and examines it closely. He realized that it was almost exactly like the last level. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Dark Magimon watches the group through his crystal ball. He quickly turns around angrily and faces King Devimon. 

"Why is there somebody that strong on this digital plane field! I don't think even the Sovereigns were this strong, but this is ridiculous!" 

"I don't understand it. There was nobody this strong the last time I checked this digital plane of existence." 

"Damn it all!" 

"But you don't need to worry, master. There are still more stages. And if the worst happens, I'm always here." 

With that said, Dark Magimon was taken by this reassurance as his frown quickly turns into that of a smile. The sorcerer begins laughing to relieve himself of the anger. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku. Kari's Apartment.**

Back on Earth, the other Digi-destined that had remained behind were all gathered over at Kari's apartment home. Yolei was sitting down while watching the television and Mimi was calling up Matt's agents to clarify his absence. 

"No. We've gone off for vacation! I told you that about an hour ago! No, you can't speak to him! He's too relaxed to do anything now! Grr. Why don't you just get that through your damn thick head?" Mimi shouted at the phone as she quickly hangs it up. 

"Got a problem, Mimi?" asked Yolei. 

"Those damn agents won't stop bugging us. We don't even have shows to perform at and Matt is doing something that is much more important than performing with his band." 

"I know what you mean. All they ever care for is the money that they are making. When are they going to realize that enough is enough?" 

"I don't know and I don't care. But if one more agent keeps calling, I'm going to rip their head off!" 

With that said, the phone rang once again and Mimi was clearly pissed off beyond belief. This was the twenty-second phone call from another one of those agents. Her face turns completely red as she almost wanted to foam at the mouth. She picks the phone up and then lets the agent know what he thinks of her. 

"Listen you damn jerk!! This is the last time that I'm going to tell you!! Do not call and interrupt our vacation time!! You hear me!! If I get one more call from you ever again, I will find you and gut you like a damn fish! You hear me!!" 

But the voice on the phone replied and it wasn't an agent. It was Izzy and he was completely taken back by Mimi's outburst of rage. 

"Uhh… Hi… Mimi. I can see that you're having a lovely day…" 

"Huh? Izzy? Oh my god! Izzy! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that was you. Please, I'm so sorry!" 

"Its alright, Mimi. Anyway, that was some good yelling. Maybe you should try to be lead singer." 

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. If only Matt will only me." 

"Ok, but that's not what I'm going to tell you. I just discovered who this Shibumi person is. I want you and everybody else to meet me over at my hotel room and I will explain everything. Alright?" 

"Will do, Izzy. I'll let the others know right away." 

"Its no rush, but I just needed to tell you this. Aw, no!" 

"What's the matter?" 

"My internet connection is screwing up with the phone line. I better go. I'll see ya'll later." 

With that being said, Mimi hangs up the phone and then places her finger on her lips. She was now thinking to herself and looks over to see Hawkmon and Palmon walking out from the back door with a bag of chocolate donuts. 

"Hey! Those were our donuts!" exclaimed Mimi, "I was actually going to save that for a snack!" 

"Huh? But you never even touched. They've been laying on the table for days and we decided that somebody had to eat them," Palmon said. 

"Besides, we need the food to keep our energy in check. Remember, us digimon need the food that we can consume." 

"Ok, I guess you do have a point. Yolei!" 

"Yeah, Mimi? Was that another agent?" 

"Whew. Thank god, it wasn't. It was actually Izzy. He's come to tell us to meet him over at his hotel room a little later today because he has a little more information on this Shibumi person. I don't know about you, but I'm really looking forward to finding out who this Shibumi is and to see if its just a coincidence that he knows so much about digimon, especially our own." 

"Understandable. What time should we go?" 

"Well, it hasn't even been lunchtime. I say we go get ourselves something to munch on and we can go directly over to Izzy." 

"Ok. Sounds like a plan to me." 

Mimi stops and sits down on a stool while looking up at the ceiling. Yolei takes notice of this and walks over to her friend. 

"Mimi? What's wrong? You look down." 

"Oh, just a little worried for Matt. I hope he and the others are doing well. It has been a day already. I just don't want Matt to get hurt that's all." 

"That worry, Mimi. Those boys are tough and they know how to get through the stickiest situations. Besides, that's Tai and Matt we're talking about. They're the two most powerful forces along with Kari. We managed to survive the War Games held by Virus seven years ago." 

"That's true. I still can never forget that day when Matt displayed his heroic efforts. I guess that's that drew me over to him a little closer. I'm only twenty-two and we have our own child." 

"But get this. Your little boy was a hero in his future time. And he could very well do the same this time around many years from now," Yolei assured her, "Just be proud of the fact that your long-time boyfriend and your son are heroes." 

Mimi looks up at the purple-haired girl with a smile on her face and she pulls herself up to her feet. 

"Your right. I shouldn't worry. As long as Matt is able to take care of himself, I shouldn't even have to worry." 

Mimi goes over and picks up baby Dimitri. 

"Hear that angel, you're going to be a big, strong boy when you grow up. Your going to be as strong as your future daddy and you will help protect mommy when she's in trouble. Your such a handsome little boy," Mimi said in a motherly way. 

Dimitri responds with a smile and placing his head onto his mother's shoulder. 

"Well, I better get Naomi," said Yolei, "Don't worry. I believe that my Ken will do just fine as well. He's got the others to back him up. Just look on the bright side, our soul mates are some of the strongest Destined on two worlds and no sorcerer is going to slow them down!" 

"Right. I'm with you, Yolei. But lets hurry up and get something to eat. That way we can beat traffic." 

"Right!" 

The two young ladies headed out the door with their babies, leaving Palmon and Hawkmon behind to guard the apartment home. They stood there while eating more of the chocolate donuts. 

"So, does this mean that we have the whole apartment to ourselves?" 

"I guess so, Palmon. You wanna watch some kung fu action that they're showing on the all day-special?" 

"Sure. But just as long as we eat, I haven't had a decent meal for days." 

"How about some noodle soup?" 

"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of ten foot-long sandwiches with rice balls." 

************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Joe and Gomamon were seen driving down through the city. Since Joe had a day off, he decided to use this time to take a break from the torturous studying. 

"I really could use a break, Gomamon." 

"Yeah. If you end up cramming your head more, you'll make Frankenstein look like a genius." 

"Ha. I forgot to remind myself when to laugh." 

"I wasn't trying to be funny. Well, I sort of was. I'm trying to prove a point. Don't study too hard, Joe." 

"You're right. Hey, check that out." 

"What?" 

Joe parks his car into a nearby parking lot and points out over towards the new Dungeon Dice Monster arena. Gomamon hunched over to look. 

"Wow. Talk about a large crowd. I wonder what's going on." 

"I have no idea. It looks like some sort of event is taking place… Hey, wasn't that Battle City tournament starting today?" 

"I think so. Why don't we listen to it through radio?" 

"Alright, let's give it a shot." 

Joe turns his radio on and finds a station, which was hosting the Battle City event live. With luck, Joe found an AM station with an announcer hosting the event. 

_"This event has garnered the largest crowd ever known in Domino City! Kaiba Corporation has been heavily promoting this event for two months and here we are! These crowds have been alive! We've seen many duelists qualify and others get eliminated! The event is said to last for another two days or so. As of now, there are no plans to where the eight finalists will eventually duel. Seto Kaiba will announce the location in due time."_

"Wow. Sounds like a pretty exciting time. If only we went to Domino City." 

"Oh well. We can just listen to the good old radio." 

"Speaking of which, I wonder if the other guys are having an exciting time against those Devas?" 

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Joe. Those Devas are jerks. Tai and others will clobber the last of them!" 

"I just hope they come home in one piece." 

************************************************************************************* 

**Digital World. Somewhere in parts unknown**

Deep within the barren landscape of the Digital World, Calumon found himself all alone after his cage dropped when Makuramon has lost grip on him. The little white digimon hopped across in search of the Tamers and the Destined. 

"Culu. I wonder where everybody is? I bet that they're hiding. Well, I'm really in the mood to play games. But, it just doesn't seem fun with just me. I better look for somebody to play with." 

Suddenly, Calumon looked up to see a swarm of fairy-like creatures flying around him with smiles on their faces. Calumon was taken by surprise but a smirk comes across his face. 

"Hey! Do you guys want to play? I bet you do." 

They managed to respond by flying all around Calumon and lined up against one another. They were forming a straight line and flew across the landscape with Calumon following from behind them. 

"Hey, you guys are fun after all. I see what you're trying to do. Follow the leader! Yeah! I know every game in the book. Ok, so you want me to follow? Well then, here I go!" 

The fairies flew off with Calumon running right after them. But for some reason, the fairies were not speaking like any normal digimon. It was to explain to know whether these fairies were digimon or some sort of other digital life form. But whatever they were, they were quite friendly and were giving Calumon the time of his life. 

"Culu! Follow the leader! Yay! This is what I call fun! Maybe I can bring Takato and the others along with me. Or maybe they will find me this way. Lets continue, guys! I'm in the fun kind of mood! Culu!" 

Calumon goes marching along as the swarm continued their long distance flight across the barren landscape of the Digital World. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just completely on the other side where Calumon and the fairies were playing, a light wind blows up dust across Dark Magimon's ship. Dinobeemon and Imperialdramon remained frozen on the top of the mountain. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Back within the ship itself, on the second stage level, Tai takes a single step towards the 'D' lettered door. He looks right over towards War Greymon, who was basically clawing at the air around him. 

"I bet you're ready, War Greymon. I can tell that you're practicing. Like you ever need it, your one of the strongest warriors on two worlds." 

"Well, Tai, I must always be prepared for the unexpected. Don't forget that." 

"I gotcha." 

"I wonder who I'm going to fight," War Greymon replied, "I hope its somebody incredibly strong." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon simply grins while looking over at his crystal ball. King Devimon takes notice of the sorcerer's confident grin and asks him a question. 

"Who are you going to use in stage two?" 

The evil sorcerer stood there as he was thinking to himself and tapping his feet. His eyes widened as an idea came to his mind. 

"Send in, Majiramon." 

"The dragon deva? You're going to use Majiramon this early in stage two? Don't you think that's going under extreme measures?" 

"We probably shouldn't have underestimated these warrior digimon. They have those humans at their side to help give them energy boosts, which makes them very powerful. After all, Makuramon was defeated without causing any damage to those fighters." 

"I see. But if you use Majiramon, they'll all be defeated and there will be nothing left to amuse me." 

"We should worry more about waking D-Reaper up from its long sleep, not to have fun." 

"Yes, sir. I'm terribly sorry." 

Dark Magimon turns around and then points over towards a Skull Meramon guard. 

"Majiramon will handle stage two. Tell him immediately," the sorcerer ordered. 

"Yes sir," responded Skull Meramon. 

The servant goes running out a door and down a hallway. A WaruMonzaemon soon joined him. They soon ran up to a large door with the 'D' lettering on the front. 

"Majiramon. Its time!" said Waru Monzaemon. 

As soon as he said that, the door began to open and inside was nothing but complete darkness. The sheer look made both servants tremble at their knees. But what made them more frightened was deep growling from within the room. A single slit of crimson-colored eyes glows in the darkness, and animal begins to snarl. 

Suddenly, an arm comes shooting out and grabs Waru Monzaemon. The arm keeps going until it runs into the wall, and pulls the virus teddy bear in. His scream rings out from the darkness and a load of data comes shooting out signifying his death. Skull Meramon shrinks back against the wall, with a frightened look on his face. As soon as he turns to face, an arm shoots back out and grabs him. Not even its fiery body was inflicting damage to the monster. He is finally pulled in, as his screams within the darkness were enough to signify his downfall as well. The crunching of bones is heard and the screaming stops. A little light reveals Majiramon as a long-segmented Chinese dragon with two pairs of horns on his head. 

"Majiramon!!" 

The dragon turns around and looks up to hear his master calling out to him. He faces a red light in front of him. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my pet. But it is now your turn. Fight as hard as you want." 

"Yes, Dark Magimon. I shall." 

The monster slowly lumbers out of the room and makes his way towards stage two. Unlike Dark Magimon's henchmen, this Deva did not have the 'D' on his forehead, but rather on his chest instead. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back within the stage room, Tai stood there with his hands on his hips while tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Hey, aren't you ready yet? Shit! Hurry it up!" 

"This is stupid. Why don't we just break down the door and gown down already?" Rika asked angrily. 

"What she said," replied Matt. 

"You can't! Like I said before, if the sphere receives a strong shock, D-Reaper might be brought back!" 

"Hmph! From what I've seen, this D-Reaper probably isn't that big of a deal, just like that King Devimon guy," the blonde-haired young man said. 

Shintomon was taken back by his comments on the powerful demon and shocked by Matt's overconfidence. 

"What do you mean, King Devimon is not a very big deal?!" 

"I'm just saying that King Devimon isn't as bad as you made him out to be," Matt explained, "After looking on how he moved and his attacks, aside from being careful from his stone spray, he didn't look very impressive. Davis and Ken were just being careless at that time, no offense to them. They didn't expect for King Devimon to have that ability, just like we didn't expect it." 

The Tamers and Shintomon were taken back at what Matt had just said, but even more stunned was Shintomon. He turns to face Tai. 

"Is this true, Taichi?" 

"Well, even if that wasn't his full power, he would have been a strong opponent a while ago. About seven years ago, we all fought this powerful artificial named Virus. King Devimon is probably at the same level of strength," War Greymon said. 

"Yep. Virus was really considered a threat. But I say that King Devimon is probably at his level." 

"Yeah, Angewomon and I became Celesta X and sent that creep packing straight to hell where he belongs. We'll do the same to King Devimon," Kari replied. 

Shintomon looks on stunned and couldn't believe at what he was hearing from the bunch. The Tamers were just as stunned, but even less so. 

_"I can't believe that the fusion warriors are that strong,"_ the Supreme guardian said to himself, _"But now that I think about it…"_

He then looks right over towards Kari and Angewomon. A thought came to his mind. 

_"Those were hard to stop when they fused together to become Celesta X. What if that wasn't their full power?"_

"Hey, hurry up and do something!" Tai exclaimed, "Its our turn next. War Greymon hates waiting after all." 

"I'd rather die of old age then wait," the mega replied. 

Finally, after hearing those hollering, the door slowly starts to open up. The entire group looks on to see who would emerge next. 

"About time!" said Takato. 

"And I was about to have a nice nap," War Growlmon said. 

Behind the door, silhouetted by a bright, white light, is an enormous dragon that looked like that it couldn't completely fill up the whole door. Majiramon comes walking out. 

"Huh? This is it," Tai asked. 

Majiramon reaches out and grabs the doorframe. He pulls himself up and takes a huge step out onto the room. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Rika asked. 

"Something you wouldn't want to marry," remarked Taomon. 

Majiramon snarls and waves his claws around after getting all the way into the room itself. 

Dark Magimon looks on through his crystal ball and was waiting for Majiramon to begin the battle on the second stage. 

"Majiramon, you can kill them all at once." 

He laughs and continues to watch from his crystal ball, hoping to see his monster prevail over the digimon warriors. 

Majiramon slowly steps forward, with his sheer size taking both Tai and War Greymon completely by surprise. 

"Impossible! Its him!" Shintomon exclaimed nervously. 

Tai and War Greymon both smiled at the anticipation of the upcoming battle that was coming along the way. Majiramon simply looks over at them and smoke comes out from his nostrils. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku. Dungeon Duel Monsters Arena**

The crowd was rocking during the course of the Battle City tournament. Cody and Armadillomon have yet to be informed by Izzy. So far, they've been enjoying the tournament. 

"I can't believe all these rare cards these duelists have. I can't see myself competing with the likes of them." 

"Just because you collect the cards doesn't mean that you have to be a duelist. You can just collect them for fun." 

"I know, but I just don't want to give any other people the idea that I'm a duelist." 

"Just tell them that you personally aren't into dueling. If they force, then I'll in." 

"Armadilomon…" 

"It's what friends do, Cody. Anyway, those hotdogs are really kicking in right now!" 

"Armadillomon! Don't do it here in public!" 

Elsewhere within the crowd, a mysterious man with a yellow jacket was keeping an eye out on Cody. He seemed to display some sort of interest in Armadillomon and held a card in his hand. It was an Armadillmon card. He put it into his side pocket and walked out from the arena. 

Suddenly, Armadillomon felt a strange vibe and turned to find that the man disappeared. 

"What's wrong, Armadillmon?" 

"I don't know, but I felt a strange vibe." 

_"Strange vibe? Where? I have a bad feeling that someone is watching us."_

***************************************************************************** 

The strange man walks outside and finds several men in suits walking towards him. 

"Are you Shibumi? We need you to come with us." 

With that said, the mysterious man started running down the street. The suits were gaining on him, until the man took a shortcut into a dark alleyway. 

"Shibumi! Wait! We need to speak with you!" 

The mysterious man jumps on top of a dumpster and hops over a steel fence. The suits stopped and watched 'Shibumi' disappear into a gray fog. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

"He disappeared in thin air. We have to contact Yamaki that we've failed to negotiate with Shibumi." 

The suits walked out from the alleyway, as their attempt to recruit Shibumi failed. However, this man didn't appear to be human. So, where could the real Shibumi be? 

Tentomon watched the entire scene from a light post. He flies off to inform his partner about what he had just seen. 

_I have a feeling that this Shibumi doesn't want to be found. Izzy will be interested in hearing about this."_

******************************************************************************* 

**Digital World. Location of Dark Magimon's ship**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Just outside of the ship, a light wind blows with clouds drifting in the skies above. The two statues of both Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon appeared to be unharmed. A large loud comes passing overhead and blocks out the spinning, data ball that was floating in the sky. 

Not that far away, D-Reaper sits imprisoned at the bottom of Dark Magimon's ship, and several levels above him, Majiramon steps out from the door and goes up to face War Greymon. 

Majiramon lets out a roar as he opens and closes his mouth ferociously. He clenches and unclenches his fists tightly while lumbering over towards Tai and War Greymon, but anxious and confident grins come across their faces. 

"Whoa…" Tai said. 

"My thoughts exactly, Tai," replied War Greymon. 

"He's incredible," said Kari. 

Matt simply stands there watching, with his arms crossed and sitting right beside Metal Garurumon. Majiramon begins laughing. 

"Which one of you should I eat first?" the monster asked in a thundering voice. 

"We'll fight you," Tai said. 

"I'll be the one that takes you apart," War Greymon replied. 

Tai puts his hands on his hips and puts his finger on his head as if he were confused. 

"You may look big, but you also look pretty dumb too." 

Takato pulls out his D-Ark and an image of Majiramon appears with his statistics. 

**[Majiramon. Ultimate-level. Deva Type. Special Techniques: Vedaka & Treasure Arrow]**

"Hey, you guys! It's another deva. The dragon," said Takato. 

"Another Deva, huh? Well this just makes things more interesting," said Tai, "War Greymon if you will?" 

"It would be my pleasure." 

"Takato is correct. Majiramon is the dragon deva and he is very powerful. I've seen him in battle and he scorches his enemies into nothings," Shintomon explained, "But War Greymon may have the advantage with his armor. But he sure can't fight Majiramon alone." 

"Hmph. Pathetic. Another useless Deva," Matt commented. 

Dark Magimon looks on through his crystal look and was pulling for his precious Majiramon to come out on top in this next battle. 

"Majiramon, take their energy! I want the D-Reaper to be resurrected soon!" 

The sorcerer laughs while King Devimon stands there grinning. 

Majiramon walks towards War Greymon with his drool pooling onto the ground below his feet. Tai and the others look on with disgust on their faces. 

"That's just sick," Tai said, "And I had something to eat before I came here. I really don't want to lose my lunch." 

Majiramon laughs, while War Greymon looks on and gets into a quick fighting pose. As soon as the monster licks his lips, Majiramon swipes at him. But War Greymon managed to phase out just in time. War Greymon flies up and disappears into the air. Majiramon follows and throws some punches, but War Greymon manages to dodge each one. War Greymon heads back toward the floor and Majiramon jumps up to spring off of the ceiling. He flies right past War Greymon and they both land. The front of War Greymon's chest plate was cut but wasn't that great of a dent. 

"Whoa! That was too close, buddy!" exclaimed Tai. 

Majiramon stands there laughing with his huge claws crossing each other like a letter 'D' across his face. Kari looks on while rubbing her chin. 

"He's pretty fast for as big as he is," she said. 

"Yes but can he match up with War Greymon's strength," pondered Angewomon. 

"That's why I warned you," Shintomon said, "Lets gang up on him!" 

Kari smiles and then looks over to Shintomon. 

"Nah. It's perfectly fine. War Greymon can take care of this guy. He can handle it himself." 

"But… That's not po-possible," stuttered Shintomon. 

"You fool! You were just lucky, but that won't happen again," Majiramon growled. 

"Huh? Those claws are retractable," replied War Greymon. 

************************************************************************************ 

Dark Magimon looks on and realizes that War Greymonw as shocked at the sight of Majiramon. He giggles and speaks up. 

"It looks as though our mighty warrior is scared," the sorcerer snickered. 

"It looks like this will be an easy victory for Majiramon." 

"Scare them some more by finishing this off fast," Dark Magimon instructed. 

************************************************************************************** 

The evil sorcerer holds his hands out in front of the crystal ball, and the entire Tamer and Destined group in the room with Majiramon hears the next thing he says. 

_"That's good, Majiramon! That's great!"_

"Huh? What's that?" Tai asked. 

They all looked up towards the ceiling but they don't see anybody. They could only hear Dark Magimon's voice coming out of nowhere. 

_"Kill them all, but Shintomon. Take all of their energy! That will most certainly bring back the D-Reaper! In order to make this work faster, I'll take you to your favorite location, the Dark Abyss, in the Realm of Darkness!"_

Majiramon grunts happily at this announcement and looks up as if he were waiting in anticipation for his wish to be granted by Dark Magimon. 

************************************************************************************** 

"Dark Magimon, Majiramon should be strong enough to beat them without going into the Dark Abyss." 

"Probably, but if they fight in the ship, they might cause a shock that would bring out D-Reaper only half-formed. I want to resurrect it at its full power." 

"I see." 

"Well, lets go." 

The evil sorcerer turns around and faces the crystal floating in front of him. He throws his hands up and chants his magical spell that he used before to help Makuramon. 

"PARAPATA!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

With that said, the room slowly fades away into near complete darkness as the entire Tamer and Destined group look on with surprise. Now it was too dark to even see the walls, and there's a blue light on the group and Majiramon. Lastly, even that light fades away and it's just the group in pitch darkness. War Greymon holds his hands out, feeling as he walks to know where he was going since it was too dark to see. Suddenly, he hits his leg on something and grabs it, hopping up and down on the other. 

"Ow, ow, ow!" 

The mega kneels down and feels it with his hands. It turned out to be a rock of some sorts. 

"Damn. It's just a rock. What a relief." 

The group all stood clustered together as they began to observe the battle that was soon going to ensue between War Greymon and Majiramon. 

"I can't see anything. This really is the Dark Abyss," said War Greymon, "Too bad." 

Majiramon lets out a blood-curling roar and flies back several times before flipping and grabbing hold of an unseen ceiling rock with his feet. He looks down perched as if he were a night bat. 

"This is my favorite place, the Realm of Darkness!" 

The monster than retracts his claws. 

"I can see you perfectly! You're scratching your head!" 

Kari was now holding her head and falling onto her knees. Takato took notice of this. 

"What's wrong with her?" Rika asked. 

"Its the darkness in this room. The presence of it is too strong. Since I bear the powers of light, darkness will attempt to take me over from the inside." 

"No, Kari. You can't let it get to you. Don't give into Dark Magimon. You're better than he is." 

Suddenly, Kari's eyes opened up and her pupils were much similar to the one's Ken used to have when he was the Digimon Kaiser many years ago. 

"Please, Kari. Do not give into the darkness," War Growlmon said, "You were nice to me and Takato. It was you that helped Takato overcome his fears and enable me to digivolve both times. We wouldn't be where we were if it weren't for you." 

Rika could only stand there and look on as if she were restraining herself from touching the darkness itself. She also wasn't pure of heart since she attempted to have Renamon kill Guilmon just to load his data. 

"He's right!" the girl shouted. 

Takato, Taomon and War Growlmon all looked over towards the red-haired girl. She looked over to them with a serious look. 

"You can't let darkness overcome you, Kari. You want to know why I say this? Because darkness could have taken me over from within after the treatment I had given to digimon. I always saw them as just 'another opponent'. I never realized that I hurt living creatures and it was you that told me to stop my digimon-killing ways. I was too stubborn to realize it, but I have now come to the realization. Kari! You can ward off this evil power. You even defeated darkness itself seven years ago. Now its time to do it again." 

With that said, Kari looks out and her eyes returned to normal. She managed to pull through and bring herself back into reality. 

"Wow, Rika. I never thought you had that in you," the goggle boy said. 

"Yeah, nice thinking, Rika," replied War Growlmon. 

"Well, don't push your luck, goggle head. I was doing it to help her. Besides, we really have to concentrate on that battle that's about to take place. Place your bets. War Greymon or Majiramon." 

"I've already placed my bets," War Growlmon said, "How about you, Takatomon?" 

"Ditto here." 

Kari gets up and holds her head while observing the battle that was going to soon take place. 

_"Be careful, Tai. Keep your heart pure, big brother. The last thing we need is somebody getting infected by the powers of darkness."_

War Greymon looks up towards the black room and is unable to find Majiramon hiding behind the cloak of darkness. 

"This is where Majiramon's data was created," said Shintomon, "Its at the edge of the Realm of Darkness. This is sort of like the entranceway to it. That's why it's so dark." 

"Eh?" 

"Is that so? Well War Greymon has a few tricks up his sleeve," said Tai, "War Greymon, if you will." 

"You're mine, insect!!" 

[Drowning Pool "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" plays] 

Majiramon quickly phases out and lunges right for War Greymon with a hungry look on his face. 

"I'll start with you!!" 

Just as Majiramon was drawing near the mega, War Greymon jumps right out of the way and Majiramon watches as War Greymon goes flying up. War Greymon goes down and kicks Majiramon right in the face. Majiramon goes flying down but manages to soar above and managed to catch himself in time. The dragon deva begins looking around. 

"Where is he?!" 

Majiramon turns around to see the whole group, with the exception of War Greymon. Suddenly, War Greymon appears right behind him. 

"Over here, stinky!" 

Majiramon turns around to face his adversary, as War Greymon delivers an overhead smash over Majiramon's cranium. This sends Majiramon sailing down onto the rocky ground below. Quickly recovering, Majiramon begins flying up and ends up coming at War Greymon with his claws outstretched. At the very last second, War Greymon ducks, jumps up and delivers a kick to Majiramon's face. 

Shintomon gasps at what he was looking at, while turning away from the fight to ask both Kari and Matt questions needed to be answered. 

"Do you know what's going?" 

"Pretty much. War Greymon is winning," said Metal Garurumon. 

Majiramon flies right into a nearby rock structure and it quickly crumbles down to the ground. Majiramon gets to his feet as War Greymon lands down onto the ground. Angewomon watched on with approval. 

Majiramon grunts as he reaches out to grab a hold onto something nearby. He slowly pulls himself up and shakes the cobwebs out. 

"Can you see me?!" 

"You really underestimated us, Deva. Even if it is dark, we can easily determine your movements with little air currents and such." 

Majiramon's widen just for a bit and then he starts to back away from War Greymon. 

"Plus if we wanted, there are also other ways we can see you. Like this! War Greymon! Fusion time!" 

"Lets do this!" 

War Greymon clenches his fists and he lets out a cry, just as Tai was doing as well. An aura of orange light glows around their bodies. Both of then transformed into two energy beams. They collided with another as they combined their powers together. 

[SSJ English background theme plays] 

"War Greymon!! Fusion Shinka!!" 

As the beam of light faded away, there stood a familiar figure that Kari and Matt recognized so easily. Omega X was now in their place. 

"Omega X!!" 

As soon as he turned fusion warrior, his very own light quickly lighted up the whole room. The Tamers and Shintomon were completely caught off by surprise. 

_"No way! That's Omega X?! This is the first time I get to see him! Wow, Tai is so awesome,"_Takato thought. 

_"I could use him as my flashlight,"_War Growlmon said under his breathe. 

_"I'm speechless. What a tremendous power!"_ Rika said to herself. 

_"We now know for sure who is going to come out on top,"_Taomon said. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was completely taken off guard at the sight of Omega X and his blinding aura of light. His eyes almost wanted to bulge out due to shock. 

"What… What in the hell is that?" asked Dark Magimon, "They merged and now they've broken the darkness with that blinding flash of light!" 

"Big deal, he's just emitting light," said King Devimon. 

Dark Magimon turns around and points over towards a Gazimon slave. 

"You! Run back and get me my energy measurement device!" 

"Yes sir!" 

Omega X stands off against the dragon deva with a huge grin across his face. Majiramon looked completely stunned at what he was seeing. Kari smiles. 

"It's gotten bright, Tai," Kari said. 

"Now you should know that it was useless to make it dark in the first place," replied Omega X. 

Suddenly, a grin comes across the face of Majiramon and Omega X looks on to begin to think why his adversary was smiling. 

"I see the Dark Abyss didn't work to my favor." 

"Huh? Why isn't he surprised?" 

Gazimon came running back to Dark Magimon with the energy measurement device and hands it over to him. 

"Here you go, Dark Magimon!" 

The sorcerer points the device over at his crystal ball, currently being focused upon only Omega X, and looks right down the dial. 

"Huh?! Three thousand Kili! Why… Why does such a simple warrior have an energy of three-thousand Kili?!" 

"Three-thousand kili… With that much energy, he would destroy a planet or maybe even several dimensions. That's unbelievable! There shouldn't be a race of beings that strong in neither digital worlds." 

"I wonder if the device is broken or something? But if he really does have three thousand kili, Majiramon won't be able to defeat him. Majiramon's energy is only at eight hundred kili!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Back within the darkened room, Omega X stands while being bathed in the area of orange light. Majiramon begins to laugh. 

"I'm going to win this battle," the dragon deva said. 

Omega X stares over at the Deva with a self-confident grin. Majiramon suddenly opens his mouth wide open, roaring. Omega X is taken by surprise and watches as the monster inhales the light, and the high wind even manages to pull Omega X forward a little. Shintomon watches in shock. As far as Kari is concerned, it was more surprise than shock. 

"What the hell is going on?!" Omega X exclaimed. 

Majiramon continues to hungry feast while swallowing up more of Omega X's light. Matt and Metal Garurumon both watch quietly, unalarmed for some apparent reason. The back of Majiramon began glowing on and off, as if it were several flickering lights. Omega X's feet are being dragged forward, just an inch or two at a time, but still dragging forward. Finally, Omega X's light fades away but manages to remain in fusion form. All of the light all went straight into Majiramon's throat and he swallows it in one giant gulp. 

"Aw crap! We lost our luster," Omega X complained. 

"He swallowed the light," said Takato, "That's not good." 

"Its not over yet," Taomon said, "He just merely swallowed his light source. Omega X's true power is still intact and he would have de-evolved if he had lost all of his energy." 

"She does have a point," Rika replied. 

"So he's still in the game," stated War Growlmon. 

"Exactly right," Matt said, "Its not over. Omega X is still at full power." 

Majiramon stood around holding his stomach as he belches hungrily. 

"That was delicious. I've never eaten light that full of volume and taste before," said Majiramon. 

"Eaten?" 

"That's right. This Deva eats light energy. Omega X's light was the perfect food for Majiramon!" explained Shintomon. 

"You hear that, Tai? Don't turn on the light! He's just going to eat it again!" exclaimed Kari. 

Omega X quickly looks over his shoulder and peers right over towards Majiramon. The dragon deva starts laughing once again. 

"That's right. That was superb energy! If you could, I'd like you to do that again!" exclaimed Majiramon. 

"Eh?" 

Majiramon begin flying over Omega X and finally landing a few feet away from his adversary. The monster belches again. Omega X suddenly gets an idea. He smiles and holds out his fists. 

"Alright then, ugly! Bon appetite!" 

"What's that?!" 

"It's French for saying 'supper time'!" 

"What the hell is he actually thinking," Matt asked. 

"I'll fight with you, big brother! Together, we should be able to beat him without using fusion forms," Kari assured him. 

"No thanks. I'll fight him by myself," Omega X replied, "I appreciate the help though." 

Omega X holds up his fists to about his chest and quickly emits light once again, which catches Majiramon's attention once again. 

"I'm so happy that you're an idiot! I'll be able to feast once again!" exclaimed Majiramon. 

"He really is foolish," said Shintomon, "What does he have to prove by fighting him alone like that?" 

"This isn't a game," Rika said. 

Matt walks over and replies to they're pleads without even looking at them. 

"Shut up and let him handle this. He's got a plan. He isn't a fool." 

Majiramon quickly opens his mouth once again with a roar. He was now ready to once again absorb Omega X's light. Omega X gasps and struggles against it. 

"Damn! Our light is being sucked up! We can't lose!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon and King Devimon could only look on with disappointment at what Majiramon is doing at the very moment. Dark Magimon was now losing his composure. 

"What are you doing, Majiramon?! If you suck out his energy, it can't be used for D-Reaper! What a waste! If you don't hurt so that we can take his energy, how is D-Reaper supposed to absorb it?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Rocks started to slide across the ground towards Majiramon, but Omega X struggles against it and remain in place. Majiramon continues inhaling his light and anything that comes with it, but Omega X pulls back. The Deva's belly begins to grow, and his back glows orange on and off again. Omega X grins. 

Matt watches on in total silence. Suddenly, Omega X screams and quickly raises his ki, all the way into his next ascension. Now this was more than enough than Majiramon can chew as a huge burst of light flies right at Majiramon. He swallows it before he even knows what he's doing and explodes into data. Omega X lets the data freely pass by and doesn't absorb it. 

"Incredible! He did it!" Shintomon exclaimed. 

"I knew he could do it," said Takato. 

"So, looks like we won the bet," War Growlmon replied. 

"We all won the bet, Guilmon," replied Kari, "Way to go, big brother!" 

Matt simply watches on without any emotion on his face. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon drops the power meter on the ground and could only look on with a shocked expression on his face. 

"What?! No… This is impossible…" 

"How could he do that?" pondered King Devimon, "That's just not natural." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Omega X simply sighs and lands right back down onto the floor. The other went over to meet with him and congratulate him on a job well done. Just then, the circle on the floor that leads to the next level appears next to him. It suddenly opens up. 

"It opened! Come on guys! Lets go," Omega X said, "Lets go down to the next level." 

"Right!" 

Omega X and Metal Garurumon walk towards the opening while Shintomon watches in complete surprise. 

"Shintomon! Hurry up! We're heading to the next level," said Takato. 

"Yeah. We don't want to be waiting for you all day," replied Rika. 

The entire Tamer and Destined group go descending down into the next level. Shintmon shrugs and goes following right after them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Dark Magimon watches in his crystal ball with a look of disbelief on his face. He literally wanted to cry at what he was seeing. 

"No!! Why did Majiramon go boom?! Why did my precious Majiramon go boom?!" 

"It looks as though the fool fell for the enemy's plan. He ate too much light and passed his limits. As a result of his greed, he suffered the ultimate consequence," stated King Devimon. 

"You're wrong! Right before Majiramon died, he started to expand!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Back within the next level room, Omega X looks over to see Kari giving him thumbs up to his approval. 

"You were great, Tai. You had a huge ki when you beat that monster." 

Omega X smiles and looks right back at the brown-haired girl. 

"Maybe. Thanks." 

_"Well, it looks as though that Tai and Agumon overcame that barrier, too. It's the barrier of the fusion warrior. They must have been training for that with the four Digital Guardians all those past seven years. Interesting…"_Matt thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was now seething with anger and clenches his fists as if he were about to murder somebody. 

"They aren't what I thought they were!" 

"Its fine," replied King Devimon, "I understand. You can stop your worrying now, my lord." 

The evil sorcerer looks right back at the demon. 

"Hmm?" 

King Devimon looks over at him with an evil smirk on his face. 

"I will finish them off. I'll go to stage three myself, and soon enough, D-Reaper's sphere will be full of energy." 

"But, King Devimon, if they manage to beat you, its the end of my plan. You have a plan, don't you?" 

"A plan? I'm the king of the Devimons and a lord of darkness. I am King Devimon! I don't care if he has three thousand kili of energy or four thousand kili of energy, there's no way they can stand up to me." 

************************************************************************************** 

Omega X glares right over towards the door with a smirk on his face. 

"I wonder what's going to come out this time," Omega X said as he turns around, "Its your turn, Kari. Time to show them what you're made of." 

Angewomon hits her fists together and looks down over at Kari, who had the same confident grin as her brother. 

"Right! It's about time too. Celesta X is coming back to action!" 

Matt just stands there as always with Metal Garurumon at his side. The Tamers were sitting down as both Taomon and War Growlmon reverted back into their rookie forms. 

"Whew. I kind of wasted my energy there. I need to let my body rest," Guilmon said. 

"Ok. Since we aren't fighting anytime soon," Takato said. 

"Rika? Who do you think will come out of the door?" 

"I don't know Renamon, but I have a feeling something much more deadly than the last two Devas." 

Shintomon looks on over at the Destined in total shock over what has transpired through the two past level battles. Metal Garurumon easily beats first Makuramon and Omega X has destroyed Majiramon. 

King Devimon begins to walk away with a grin. While his wings flutter open behind him while Dark Magimon stands around to watch him. King Devimon looks over at a door reading 'D' and was soon about to enter it to begin his meditation, in order to gain his full potential power. 

Kari begins doing leg stretches while Angewomon stretches her arms. 

"Alright, guys. I'll try my best." 

Majiramon has now been eliminated! It's now down to Kari and Angewomon. But don't they realize that the person that they must fight in stage three is none other than King Devimon himself. Can Kari and Angewomon be prepared for the king of all Devimons? You will find out on the next D-Tamers! 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Impmon: Who are you? Are you saying that you'll give me the power to digivolve? 

Chatsuramon: Yes. You shall be granted the power to digivolve, but you must use it to kill those humans. 

Impmon: So, that's all I have to do? That's the only way to gain the ability to digivolve? I'll do it! 

Chatsuramon: Then, surrender you're soul! 

Voice: Ahhh, this is so much better. Now it's payback time, weaklings. 

Dark Magimon: Once King Devimon leaves his meditation chamber, he'll single-handedly destroy those meddling humans! The time is near for the D-reaper's revival! 

Kazu: Hey, who is that guy?! 

Kenta: Is that who I think it is? 

Ryo: Hi. The name is Ryo Akiyama. 

Sonja: He seems like another jerk off... 

Rika: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode sixteen! 

**Impmon's New Evolution: Beelzebumon Arrives! The Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama?**

Takato: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Now that's what I'm talking about. Both of our dads kicked some Deva ass! 

Keke: You got that right. Never mess with our dads, Devas. 

Max: We hoped you liked that chapter. Be sure to check out the latest artificial chapter since the artificial saga has ended. 

Keke: The third part to the Zero Two series will begin in a day or so. 

Max: That saga is called the Virus Saga and you're in for one of the most exciting series in the entire Fusion saga! 

Keke: Until then, we leave you guys with a reminder that the final match between Coral and Zeomon will be in the first chapter to the Virus Saga. Night, everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	3. Impmon's New Evolution: Beelzebumon Appe...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon and King Devimon are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Hey, guys! Just to let you know that the final match between Coral and Zeomon can be read through the first Virus Saga chapter! The true enemy of Zero Two shall be revealed within the next chapter! So make sure you check out the latest Virus Saga chapter! 

Keke: Now, you're in for another Tamers chapter! There aren't any new scenes added to this chapter, but you shouldn't be disappointed. It's more or so building up to the next chapter involving Kari and King Devimon. 

Max: So without further ado, enjoy the chapter! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Impmon's New Evolution: Beelzebumon Arrives! The Legendary Tamer, Ryo Akiyama?**

**Digital World. Dark Magimon's ship**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

The group was standing around in the third level around and looked over towards the door. Omega X goes peering through it. 

"I wonder what's next?" Omega X said. 

He then looks right over towards Kari with an assuring look on his face. 

"Well, Kari. It looks like it's your turn to show Shintomon what Celesta X is truly all about." 

Smiles form across the faces both Kari and Angewomon. Shintomon is taken appalled by Tai's actions. 

"Taichi! This isn't a game," said Shintomon, "These are the strongest villains that Dark Magimon has gathered from across the two Digital Worlds. You've been able to win alone up to now. But now we're going to have to fight all together at once." 

A smile forms across the face of Omega X. 

"Don't worry, Shintomon. Isn't that unfair?" 

Shintomon is taken back by this comment that Omega X had just said. 

"What?! Unfair?!" 

"Yeah. Metal Garurumon and I got to fight on our own. I think that Kari should have the chance too. Then after her will be Takato and then Rika." 

"That's right! We can handle this," Kari said with an assuring look on her face. 

"Same goes for here too," replied Takato, "Isn't that right, Rika?" 

"You sure count me in. Renamon doesn't need anyone's help to beating these wacko Devas." 

"Did she just say wacko?" asked Guilmon. 

"No she said 'wack-o'," Renamon said with sarcasm. 

"Oh. Ok then." 

_"Dino boy sure still hasn't gotten it,"_ Rika said to herself. 

Shintomon doesn't respond but simply looks over at the entire group with a confused look on his face. He was taken appalled by what they had just said. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon glares right over at his crystal ball while observing the Tamer and Destined group. He turns around and smiles right up at King Devimon. 

"Alright! Go, King Devimon." 

The demon chuckles and then replies, "I promise to kill them with my bare hands." 

He clenches his fists and then goes walking away towards a door, in the opposite direction of the room. The Gazimon slave standing next to the door yells at him. 

"Hey, where are you going, King Devimon? The entrance to the third stage is over in the other direction." 

"Its fine," Dark Magimon reassured him. 

King Devimon's shadow falls over the other door. 

"That's the meditation room," said the slave. 

The demon puts his hands palm to palm, but spaced them apart and was lying horizontally. He quickly pulls them to the other side and the door opens as if it were magic. 

"I see! King Devimon is going to increase his strength and power before the battle." 

King Devimon takes a step into the meditation room and disappears into the darkness as the door shuts behind him. 

"Don't open the door until King Devimon comes out," Dark Magimon ordered. 

"Yes sir!" 

"It looks like he's going to be serious about this now. He'll easily defeat those three if he gets serious," the sorcerer chuckled. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The group was now getting restless and antsy over all of the waiting. Fifteen minutes had already passed by. The Tamers were about to fall asleep. Omega X was standing around and Kari was pacing back and forth. 

"He's late. Where is he?" pondered Kari. 

"Don't worry, Kari," Omega X stated, "I'm sure he's preparing an incredibly strong warrior right about now." 

The brown-haired girl and Angewomon look back over towards the door, while Omega X looks up at the ceiling. 

"Hmm, I wonder how everyone else is doing with Buddamon right about now," Takato said, "I hope they found Calumon right about now." 

"I bet they got lost because they couldn't stand Kazu and Kenta's complaining," said Rika, "I can just see it now. I don't see why we had to bring them." 

"So that they could find their partner digimon," Guilmon replied. 

"Hmph. I wonder what two digimon those two knuckleheads will end up with?" Renamon stated. 

"Bah! I'd rather be hosting more shows and challenging Tai than wasting my time here with these weakling Devas," Matt remarked. 

"I was really looking forward to fighting that King Devimon guy myself," said Angewomon. 

Shintomon simply looks over at the entire Digi-Destined group with an awe look on his face. His face was so full of surprise and confusion over what he was hearing from the Digi-Destined's conversation. 

"Yeah, so was I. I wanted to tear one into that bastard," said Omega X. 

"I just hope everyone is doing ok with Buddamon right about now. Especially TK," Kari said. 

_"These Digi-Destined love to fight, especially the ones who bear the powers of Courage and Friendship. It would be pointless to even doubt their power now. They have managed to far surpass my own power,"_Shintomon said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere on the Northern region**

[Final Fantasy VII "Main theme" plays in background] 

Buddamon was leading his group after a long walk through the barren landscape. Kazu and Kenta were basically complaining throughout the whole walk, which only infuriated everyone else. 

"Are we there yet?" asked Kazu. 

"Not yet. Wait, I do see a village," Buddamon said. 

"A village?! Then there must be plenty of food and water there! We could use some rest anyway," said Kenta. 

"You boys aren't going anywhere. We're all on this together. There's no 'I' in team," said Sonja. 

"Gee, where did I hear that from," Patamon said. 

"What are we doing sitting around like a bunch of nap sacks! Lets go and see if any villagers will help us out," said Terriermon. 

"I agree. Lets make our move. And we better hurry. No telling what kind of dangers lurk around here," Buddamon replied. 

As soon as the group walked over to the village, they could see nothing more than several half-dome houses with mud and trash built houses. 

"Hello!! Is anybody here?" Jeri gave a loud shout that startled the whole group. 

Henry looks down and notices a motorcycle track on the ground, which gave me a little more curiosity. Just then, TK and Patamon began to hear the sound of a motorcycle in the far off distance. Then a motorcycle appears out of nowhere and charges towards the group. They all jumped away. 

Patamon, Sonja, Leomon and Terriermon quickly get into fighting stances while the others looked on. They faced towards the motorcycle and noticed that nobody was even riding on it. It looked as though a ghost had been riding it, thus giving its nick name 'ghost rider'. The motorcycle goes charging right towards them once again. The fighters went to attack. 

"Boom Bubble!!" 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

"Fist of the Beast King!!" 

Sonja simply throws a ki-blast over at the metal contraction. But the motorcycle managed to phase away from each blast being fired towards it. This caught everyone by complete surprise. The motorcycle was now targeting for Patamon. 

"Patamon!! Hang on!!" 

Patamon goes flying up towards TK as the blonde-haired young man caught him. He goes running away from the motorcycle but then pulls out his D-3, as if he were ready to perform the fusion with patamon right away, but the motorcycle turned into another direction. 

TK noticed that the motorcycle was heading right towards a small chocolate-covered Frigimon. 

"Hey!! Look out!" exclaimed TK. 

But as soon as he said that, the motorcycle goes charging after the chocolate Frigimon, which was now making a get away escape. TK and Henry went over to save the digimon. But Leomon managed to jump out of nowhere and pushes the digimon away from the motorcycle's head-on collision. The metal contraction managed to find another chocolate Frigimon and runs it down through the house. As a result, the digimon was quickly deleted and the motorcycle strolls off out of the village and out of sight. 

"Whew! That was sure close," said Henry. 

"Poor digimon didn't deserve that," replied TK. 

Just then, several doors from each of the houses were now beginning to open up. A gang of chocolate Frigimon was all swarming around and they crowded around the group. But they didn't seem to want to fight, since they looked friendly enough. 

"You guys wanna tango?" Sonja asked, "Well get ready for a beat down!" 

"Sonja. Please. They aren't even attacking. Lets just keep our cool," Henry said. 

"Whatever…" 

"I wonder who these digimon are?" said Kazu. 

Jeri pulls out her D-Ark and then gets a hologram image of the 'chocolate' Frigimon. 

**[Chuchidarumon. Champion-Level. Mutant type. Special Attack: Mud ball and a tendency to stare?!]**

"Oh these are Chuchidarumon. They look friendly enough," Jeri said. 

"Plus they look like chocolate-covered gingerbread men. I'm so hungry!" exclaimed Kazu. 

"What he said!" Kenta stated. 

"Will you two just put a cork in it?" Leomon snarled. 

Suddenly, an elder Chuchidraumon comes walking up towards the group and then extends his out in friendship towards Buddamon. Buddamon gladly accepts and shakes the elder's hand. 

"Greetings and salutations. Welcome to our village home," said the elder. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Later that day, the elder had invited the group all into his home and pointed out towards a table plate full of what looked like 'chocolate stones'. Kazu and Kenta looked over at the table with starry eyes and drooling mouths. 

"Oh, its like a dream come true," said Kazu. 

"We're not dreaming. This is the real deal, dude," Kenta replied. 

"Yes, please. This is a reward for helping saving one of our people. Eat as much as you like," the elder stated. 

"Sweet! Coming through guys," Kazu said. 

The young boy pushes everyone through and grabs himself a handful of chocolates and stuffs them in his mouth. Kenta goes and digs in as well. Jeri looks up to Leomon and points over to the table full of the chocolate. Leomon shook his head and Jeri goes over towards the table to join in with Kazu and Kenta. 

"Man! This is some good stuff! I've haven't had a single sweet for ages," said Kazu. 

"And who said that sweets were bad for you," Kenta replied. 

"Mmmm. Delicious," Jeri said while munching down on some chocolates. 

"Patamon, aren't you going to get some? You're usually one of the first to get to the dinner table," TK asked his digimon partner. 

"Nah. I'll pass for now. I think those chocolates will be all gone since Kazu and Kenta are eating them." 

"I'm with you on that one, Patay. When it comes to food, those two will not hesitate. And I thought I was the pig around here," Terriermon said, "They really need to momentai when it comes to eating. They're making us digimon look bad." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

[Final Fantasy VII "Aerith's theme" plays] 

Impmon had found himself walking through an empty-spaced territory. Everything was unknown to him and he wondered if he was even in the Digital World. 

"This sure doesn't look like home. I don't remember all of this thick fog and clouds. What if I am really dead? This couldn't be heaven or hell. Or is it the world in between those two worlds?" 

Just then, the rookie felt his body start to shiver from the cold mist and he felt a presence nearby. It was a very powerful presence. He looked across his surroundings and noticed that the unknown territory was slowly turning into that of a red, crimson color. 

"Hello?! Who is that?! I can sense you! There's no point in hiding! Reveal yourself to me," the little virus shouted. 

Suddenly, two glowing red eyes were now becoming visible through the mist that was ahead of Impmon. He goes running over to investigate the one looking over at him. 

"Ok, who are you and what do you want from me?!" 

As soon as Impmon stopped, he stood face to face with what looked like a dog-like digimon, standing around as if it were a statue. Impmon looks over at it with a confused look on his face. 

"Hey! You got a staring problem or what?!" 

"Are you the one called Impmon?" the dog asked with a demonic tone in his voice. 

"Why do you care if I'm Impmon?! Who are you?" 

"I was the one who called you from that digital port back in the human realm. You crave for power don't you?" 

"Yeah and I crave for cheeseburgers, too. How about fries with that? And maybe some skittles and bubblegum? Oh wait I've already ran out of bubblegum. So, who are you?" 

"I am Chatsuramon. Unlike the other Devas, I was free from Dark Magimon's spell and serve the Sovereign himself." 

"And that is suppose to impress me? Cause in reality, its not helping me a damn bit." 

"Impmon, I was sent by the Sovereign to help grant you the power of evolution. Evolution is the one hope that you have been craving for. And we shall give it to you… But you must prove yourself worthy enough to us…" 

Impmon looks right up at the red-eyed Chatsuramon and was relieved that he didn't bear the 'D' symbol on his forward. The little rookie stood there with a look of interest and started his compromise with the dog deva. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the Chuchidarumon village, Jeri was already falling asleep on a hammock. Kazu and Kenta were asleep else where in the small elder's home. Patamon was playing with the small Chuchidarumon. Sonja stood outside while guarding the small Chuchidarumon and was on the lookout for the motorcycle. 

TK, Henry and Leomon were inside as they having a conversation with the Chuchidarumon elder. 

"Just what was that motorcycle doing attacking your village?" asked TK. 

"I really have no idea, nor do my villagers for that matter. But it was said that it came here one day and started attacking the village for unknown reasons. We call this metal contraction the 'Metal Beast'. It craves nothing more than to harm my villagers." 

"Well, can't you just stop it?" asked Leomon. 

"There is nothing we can do against it. We are most certainly powerless to combat against it." 

"That maybe so, but let me ask you a question. Have you been in any contact with a group of digimon known as the Devas? They are a group that were enslaved by Dark Magimon as they had their free will taken away," the brave-hearted warrior managed to ask. 

"Devas? Dark Magimon? I'm terribly sorry, but I have no idea on who these Devas are, nor do I have any idea about this Dark Magimon. But even if these beings were planning on taking over the Digital World, none would have cared for us. The village we live in is nothing more than the Forgotten Village of Lost Data. As far as this 'Metal Beast' is concerned, I know nothing more but the fact that my kind have been hiding in the village in order to avoid being killed by it." 

"Oh! Don't sweat it! We can just take care of the rust bucket by blowing it up into smithereens," remarked Terriermon. 

Henry was appalled by Terriermon's remarks and gives him a stern look. 

"Terriermon, don't start…" 

"What? C'mon, I was just trying to help them out." 

"Since all digimon can not digivolve naturally, they have to hide in order to ensure our survival because no one was strong enough to stop this metal contraction." 

"Oh yeah! Once I digivolve, then I'm going to give that motorbike a little-" 

But the floppy-eared bunny dog was quickly cut off by Henry's outburst. 

"Terriermon!!" 

The bunny dog began to pull on his face, as a form of self-punishment, which would let Henry know that he would 'shut up and not make a wise crack'. 

"Well, why don't you just have all of the Chuchidarumon villagers stand up for themselves against this 'Metal Beast'?" asked TK, "You can't just let that thing scare you for the rest of your lives!" 

TK felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and he turns around to face Henry. 

"I think we better think this over first, TK." 

"Right." 

As soon as the two walked outside, they were now about to start their private conversation. 

"I think that we should not force all of this upon that elder. There's nothing more that he and the villagers can do. We really should butt out of this situation and let them handle it themselves. We should concentrate more on finding Calumon," said Henry. 

"You maybe right. But, I we just can't leave these poor Chuchidarumon behind and let the motorcycle run them all down. I mean look at how innocent that are." 

TK points over towards Patamon, who was playing with the small baby Chuchidarumon. 

"Are you just going to say that we should leave those poor digimon to get run down? I don't happen to agree on this situation, Henry. And I for one know better." 

"Well. I really wouldn't usually say this, Henry. But I'm going to have to agree with TK," Terriermon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Chatsuramon began to explain his purpose on meeting Impmon in this empty-spaced unknown territory. 

"As I said before, I am a Deva, but I serve only for the Digimon Sovereign himself. Everyone except Antiramon and myself are the only ones left. All the other Devas were brainwashed and turned into Dark Magimon's slaves. I came here to meet you and tell you of your destiny. You crave for digivolution and I can give it to you." 

"Is that so? You expect me that believe that? Lets see some proof." 

"But I can tell that you were dependant on humans alone." 

"What?! How dare you say that to me! That's like an insult and a huge slap in the face! I detest humans as much as you do!" 

"Is that right?" 

With that said, Chatsuramon goes jumping up and shoots out an energy beam over at Impmon. This quickly blinded the rookie and he manages to cover his eyes frantically. 

As soon as the blur disappeared from his sight, he found himself in front of a large home. But he found it very familiar and he started to walk over towards it with a smile on his face. 

"I'm home? I'm home! I'm home! I'm back!" 

Impmon goes running out towards the backyard and his eyes widened in shock as he saw his partners, Ai and Mako. He then calls out to them. 

"Ai! Mako!" 

The two children gasped in surprise as they turned to face Impmon. A smile comes across his face as he goes running up towards them, then they were running up towards their digimon. But just as he was able to wrap his arms around them, he went right through them. Impmon fell face first and looks on to see his former partners petting their new dog that their dad had brought home. 

"Ai? Mako? You didn't even hug me? Why can't they see me?! Stop messing with my head!! Stop it!!" 

The image quickly disappears and everything turns back into the unknown territory. Impmon was once again face to face with Chatsuramon. He looks right up at the dog deva with an assured look on his face. 

"You do not need the use of humans because they don't need you! They've rejected you! We digimon will gladly accept you back, since we would never reject you. Unlike humans, we respect each other." 

"Yes…" 

"So, are you ready for the power?" 

"The power?" 

"Of digivolution… It's a gift from the Digimon Sovereign, for showing your disgust of humans. You are worthy enough…" 

Impmon looks down on the ground and begins to think about all of his past histories and everything that had occurred in his sad, little life. He looks down as if he were in a very deep trance of some sorts. 

************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, the motorcycle had returned back after flying out of a crack within the ground. It goes strolling through and heads over towards the Chuchidarumon village with evil intentions. 

Jeri quickly awoke from the screams of the Chuchidarumon outside and jumps out from the hammock. Patamon went over to help each child Chuchidarumon back into its rooms. Sonja cleared the way and looked over to see the motorcycle returning back. 

Henry quickly pulls out a card and slashes it through his D-Ark. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

Gargomon goes charging right over towards the motorcycle and let's loose a barrage of his 'Gargo Lasers', but they proved ineffective against the motorcycle. Leomon wrenches back and attempt for his 'Fist of the Beast King' technique and as soon as it shot out, the blast only managed to slow it down. Not even a single scratch on it. As it charged towards the group of Chuchidarumon, Patamon took notice of this and flies right over to them. TK's D-3 began to glow. 

[Evolution theme "Braveheart" plays] 

Patamon felt his ki increase as TK's D-3 gave him the power to digivolve into his champion-level form. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

The angel warrior goes flying over the motorcycle and wrenches his fist back. A bright aura glow formed across his body as he chanted his powerful attack. 

"Hand of Fate!!" 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays] 

The holy blast goes shooting out with a powerful force and manages to slow down the motorcycle, which allowed the Chuchidarumon group to make an escape getaway. Angemon goes flying right towards the motorcycle and uses his staff to stop at its place, but the bike was using some strength of its own to break free. The holy warrior was taken by surprise at the fact that a mere motorcycle was having a stalemate with a digimon such as Angemon. 

"Slown him down, Angemon! Don't let him near the village!" 

"If I can just hold him off longer! It's surprising that this thing is powerful! I don't think I can hold him out much longer! Wait a second!" 

Angemon peered down over at the motorcycle and then notices a small, robotic digimon riding on top of it. With one good swing, Angemon jumps away and uses his staff to knock the robotic creature off of the bike. Angemon goes flipping backwards and cups his hands together. 

"Holy Beam!!" 

The angelic warrior thrusts his cupped hands forwards and uses its excessive force to push away the powerful metal contraction away and sends it flying back over towards a nearby cracked hole in the ground. 

"Alright! Way to go, Angemon!!" 

"Nice shooting!" Gargomon complmented. 

"That thing was much stronger than it looks. This Digital World is too illogical," Leomon said. 

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone," replied Sonja. 

Jeri walks over and picks the small digimon that was riding on the motorcycle. She pulls out her D-Ark and begins to analyze it. 

**[Metal Koromon. In-training level]**

"Hey guys! This was the digimon that was riding on that bike," Jeri called out. 

"So are we out of danger?" asked Kazu. 

"I thought you two were already dead asleep," said Henry. 

"You thought wrong," replied Kenta, "Yeah, looks like we are out of danger." 

"For now at least," TK assured them. 

"Thank you all for saving me," Metal Koromon said, "I'm glad that you managed to gotten rid of that horrible machine." 

"Why is that?" asked Angemon. 

"Anybody that takes possession and rides on it immediately turns evil. And I was its victim. I was the one who ran down those poor Chuchidarumon. I am so sorry. I couldn't control myself because of that demonic device." 

"Well, your safe and the village should be ok," TK assured the little digimon, "It wasn't you fault anyways. Don't worry about it. All is forgiven." 

_"No wonder why TK had the crest of hope. I really didn't believe him when I first met him, but he sure has proven that to me. He always seems to have hope, no matter how great the threat is and today is no different,"_ Henry said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Impmon and Chatsuramon were having a staredown, with the Deva giving Impmon the silence treatment. But the rookie spoke up and broke the silence. 

"So that's all? Just give myself up to the Sovereign, just for the power of digivolution? Just to get back at the humans?" 

The Deva replies with an evil smirk across his face. Impmon could easily tell that he was speaking the truth and was standing there while thinking over the whole situation. 

_"This is my chance to gain evolution! I have been craving for it this whole time. I should not blow this opportunity. This is it! But on the other hand, why would the Sovereign ever bother to care to digivolve me and do his dirty work?"_

"The reason I say this is the fact that our Devas were wrongfully murdered at the hands of the Tamers, despite being brain-washed by Dark Magimon. He too is responsible for everything. They all must pay for what they have done to damage our reputation. Now my fellow Deva's data are rotting in 'Digital Limbo' as we speak. The Devas should have been highly respected. Once you are given this evolution, you are to kill the digimon partnered with these humans. You shouldn't even reject this opportunity, since this is something you have craved for this whole time." 

Impmon stands there while clenching his fists. A bright purple aura forms around him and the ground around his feet were starting to crack. He quickly made up his mind and pointed out to Chatsuramon. 

"Alright! I'll sell my soul and do whatever the hell your Sovereign wants!!" 

"Then relinquish your soul!!" 

With that said, Chatsuramon shoots down a beam and a hole was starting to form at Impmon's feet. The rookie cried out as he fell into a deep pit and splashed through what seemed to be hot lava. Suddenly, a silhouette of the Digimon Sovereign was shown. Now he was ready to perform his magic and grant Impmon his long-awaited digivolution power. 

_"Yes. My dream has come true. Prepare to die, humans. Now Impmon is back for revenge. Your deaths will come by my hands only!"_

************************************************************************************* 

Elsewhere, on the other side of the Digital World, Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon were still in statue forms on the side of the mountain away from Dark Magimon's ship. 

**Dark Magimon's Ship**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

King Devimon was sitting patiently in the meditation room while gathering up his ever so powerful ki. Waves of light wash through the room, but disappear almost immediately. A white ball of light with electricity running through it appears and disappears around him. He hovers silently with his eyes shut, with his legs and arms crossed. He began to glow a blue light. 

Back within the third stage room, Omega X stands around with his hands on his hips while looking on impatiently. 

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! Come out here now!" 

"I say we break through the damn door," Matt shouted. 

"You can't do that," Shintomon said. 

The Supreme guardian goes over to grab Matt by the arm, but Metal Garurumon quickly reacts and gets into a defensive stance. Matt shrugs Shintomon away and turns around. 

"I can't wait forever." 

"Don't break it, Yamato." 

"Shut up." 

"There's too much danger that you would release D-Reaper," said Shintomon. 

Dark Magimon observes the quarreling through his crystal ball and begins giggling to himself at the sight of it. 

"They're getting jittery already! So, is King Devimon ready yet?" 

The Gazimon looks right back to the door and then replies with an answer. 

"No, he's still in the meditation room." 

"That's ok. Raise your ki level even higher, King Devimon! You will show them what your true power is capable of!" 

The sorcerer begins laughing once again at the sheer thought of King Devimon at his fully powered state. A cruel, twisted smile comes across the sorcerer's face. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the Chuchidarumon village, everyone has gathered around after defeating the motorcycle and ensured the safety of the Chuchidarumon people. 

"TK. You really proven to me that you have high hopes, no matter how great the danger is," Henry said, "Sorry for doubting you." 

"Its ok. I knew you didn't know me very well and I just demonstrated what I am capable of. Angemon sure put up a fight there." 

"I'll say." 

"Now lets begin our search for Calumon," Buddamon said while walking back towards the group. 

"Hey, where did you go? You missed all of the action," Jeri asked. 

"I think I was able to track down the location of Calumon." 

"Then we should be heading off over there as soon as possible," said Leomon. 

But just as the group was heading out, a huge burst of lava comes shooting out from the cracked hole just a mile away from the village. The group ran over and looked on to see the motorcycle popping out but with somebody riding on it. 

"Whoa! Who's on that bike?" asked Kazu. 

"I don't know. But it looks like whoever is riding the machine has complete control over it," Angemon said. 

As soon as he said that, the rider starts up the engine and speeds off away from the village area and heads out deep into the barren landscape of the digital world. 

"Just who is that guy?" TK asked. 

[Kid Rock "American Badass" plays] 

The motorcycle was now out of sight but the rider on the bike happened to wear a full armored jacket, an impressive black outfit with armor spikes on several parts on his body. He also had clawed gloves His helmet looked to be dark blue and the only skin visible was underneath his helmet. It was light blue and his eyes were purely red with small black pupils. The biker spoke up with a dark tone in his voice and lets the whole digital world know who he really was. 

"They call me Beezlebumon!" 

With that said, Beelzebumon goes riding off into the horizon of the digital world, in search of some game to hunt before he begins his search for the Tamers. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's Ship**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Back within the meditation room, the evil King Devimon was still meditating. A white ball of light appears and disappears at random. The demon opens his eyes and a grin forms his face. 

*************************************************************************************** 

The Tamer and Destined group were all lounging around impatiently, in hopes of getting the third opponent to finally reveal himself. Rika and Matt were clearly the most frustrated right about now. 

"What are they doing?! Sleeping?" Matt asked, "They're late and it's already been five hours!" 

Kari stretches out in preparation while Angewomon sits down meditating for the upcoming battle. 

"I hope they didn't give up after they saw Metal Garurumon and Omega X fight," Takato said. 

"Either that or the next opponent must be in a bathroom crapping himself to death," remarked Rika. 

"Ah. We're in no rush. There's nothing to worry about," Omega X assured them. 

Shintomon simply watches them, still with a speechless look on his face. Kari continues stretching. 

************************************************************************************** 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Meanwhile, in the meditation room, King Devimon continues raising his ki level. The white ball of light sits around him and long strands of electricity runs everywhere, yellow bolts keeping a constant presence around the ball and white bolts sparkling up occasionally and disappearing again. King Devimon sits with his eyes shut, along with his arms and legs crossed. 

Outside the meditation room, Dark Magimon begins pacing back and forth. He looks up and giggles to himself. He could now easily sense his greatest henchman reaching at his full potential power. 

"Incredible! King Devimon's ki is going up! I like it a lot! I can almost see D-Reaper's resurrection right now! But all in due time! Ha! Ha!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Northern region of Digital World**

Buddamon's group had already left the Chuchidarumon village and stopped over at a canyon resort, since Kazu and Kenta were once again complaining about their tired feet. Buddamon insisted on giving them a few minutes to letting them rest, which allowed me enough time to locate Calumon's ki. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Main theme" plays] 

"I just wonder how the others are doing? I hope they've found Dark Magimon's spaceship," said TK. 

"I have a feeling that they already have gotten there," Buddamon said, "And they are inside of his ship as we speak." 

"Really?! Did well did they fare," asked Henry. 

"Well. Two of Dark Magimon's greatest henchmen have already been defeated. They have yet to reach two more obstacles before reaching to Dark Magimon and stopping him from unleashing the D-Reaper." 

"That's all and well, but you think that they're going to make it through," Patamon said. 

"It depends. We will trust on their abilities. I do believe that the last two opponents will be even more of a threat than the last two. They better not be overconfident over his whole ordeal. Shintomon wouldn't allow that to happen." 

"One question. Who was that biker dude that just happened to pop right out of that lava? I mean what a bad dude," said Kazu. 

"Hmm, for some reason. The energy I felt from that guy was very familiar," replied Terriermon. 

"Huh? What do you mean," asked Henry. 

"I mean, its as if I felt his power from somewhere before. But I really don't remember nor do I care. What we need to do is find Calumon. 

"Agreed and its about time that you get up onto your feet and resume with our mission. This is work not a vacation," Buddamon stated. 

"Oh, shucks. And I was just about to have a nice dream," said Kenta. 

"Ditto here. Why don't you guys move on and let us just sit around to meet up with you when you get back?" asked Kazu. 

"Or how about this- YOU TWO SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT UNKNOWN DIGIMON COMING OUT TO BITE YOUR ASSES! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT! YOU TWO ARE SOME OF THE LAZIEST BUMS I'VE EVER MET!" Sonja screamed from the top of her lungs. 

The whole group looked over at her with sweats drop coming down their faces as if they were about to fall over. Sonja coughed to herself and crossed her arms. Kazu and Kenta's eyes were widened and they were about to say something but Sonja had already told them off. 

"I rest my case. Ok, boys. Lets get a move on." 

Kazu and Kenta get up from their behinds to follow the group along as they headed out into the barren landscape once again. TK goes walking up to Sonja and whispers to her. 

"Hey, Sonja. Do you happen to talk like that to Davis? Man, I sort of feel sorry for him." 

"Only when he misbehaves. If there's anything I hate more are whiners, complainers and lazy people. I won't tolerate it and that's just the way I am. Kazu and Kenta are no different. I had to set the record straight." 

"And it worked. Thank god that you were able to get it through their thick heads of theirs," Patamon replied. 

"Well that's Kazu and Kenta for you," replied Henry. 

"Anyway. Compared to them, Davis is nothing like that. When he acts like a child at times, I'm attracted to him like that. But those two boys are not my husband, that's for sure." 

"Boy looks like she straightened us out. Lets not try and pull that off again," Kenta said. 

"Yeah I know. I wonder how Davis must put up with her. She's worse than Rika." 

Sonja looks over at the two boys without even turning her head. She pushes her back away from her face and continues to walk with the others. 

Buddamon stops as the group comes across a small, abandoned village. They all look over towards the village with awe looks on their faces. 

"A village in the middle of nowhere. I'm guessing the people here suffered their fate," Leomon said. 

"What makes you say that?" asked Jeri. 

"Take a look for yourself. Do you see any digimon? I don't and they all could have been killed by that motorcycle we encountered early." 

"That's is very true," said Buddamon, "That bike did happen to invade this village. This used to be a small Numemon village, but they are all wasted away." 

"That's just horrible!" said Jeri, "Why would such a machine kill digimon?" 

"Well you do remember that Metal Koromon riding that bike and losing control of his conscious self as a result," Henry said, "However the fault isn't going to be put on that Metal Koromon." 

"Right. I sense that Calumon was once here." 

"You did, Buddamon? Where do you think he ran off to?" TK asked. 

Buddamon looks over towards the landscape ahead but then looks over towards the western section. He closes his eyes and then picks up a small ki. He turns around to face the group. 

"He's over at the western section. We have to get there as soon as possible." 

"Right, we're on it," said TK. 

Suddenly, there was a loud, rumbling noise heard from the far distance. The entire group turned to see a huge, purple stream heading their way. 

"Ahh!! What is that beam doing?" Henry asked frantically. 

"Its a data stream! Everybody you have to avoid it! If it touches you, you will be taken away into another part of the Digital World and we can't afford to find each other," Buddamon said. 

TK goes over and snatches up Patamon away from the path of the in-coming data stream. Henry grabs Terriermon and makes a clean getaway. Buddamon flies overhead over the group, while Leomon was carrying Jeri off. 

"Hey?! Where's, Kazu and Kenta?" Sonja asked. 

The black-haired young woman turned to see Kazu and Kenta making their escape from the data stream. She rolls her eyes and goes running towards them. She snatches them by both of their hands. 

"Lets go you two! You're wasting our times!" 

"Speak for yourself!" Kazu exclaimed. 

As soon as he said that, the data stream came by and sucked all three individuals as they were sent into another part of the Digital World. 

"Oh no! We lost them! Sonja, Kazu and Kenta just got absorbed by that data stream!" exclaimed TK. 

"Yes and they are now taken into another part of the Digital World," Buddamon said. 

"Um, should we like go and find them," Terriermon asked, "This is a pretty dangerous place to explore after all. I feel pretty sorry for Sonja right about now." 

"Bah. Don't worry about it. She's one tough babe. She can take care of herself," said Patamon, "From the way she took us all on many years ago, it'd be stupid to ever doubt her." 

"Um yeah, but just one problem there. She's with Kazu and Kenta," replied TK, "I hope she can survive with those two." 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they can all get along, put their differences aside and come searching for us." 

"Yes. We really should be looking for Calumon, first. I have no doubts that your three friends will find us. Its only a matter of time." 

They all agreed to each other and walked with Buddamon, with one goal in mind. And that was to retrieve Calumon. They had no doubts that Sonja would take care of herself, but could she survive a moment by herself along with Kazu and Kenta. That certainly wouldn't be her idea of babysitting. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Back over at Dark Magimon's ship**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

King Devimon was still in his meditation room and raising his ki. The entire room is lit up briefly by bright sparks of white lightning extends out in many directions, in addition to a much less impressive yellow bolts that maintained a constant presence. 

Dark Dagimon stands outside of the room with his eyes closed. His eyes open and the sorcerer giggles. 

"The King of the Devimons is impressive!" 

He looks over at his crystal ball and approaches it to check up on the Tamer and Destined group. 

"I'm sure he can defeat them and get enough energy to resurrect D-Reaper. I'm glad that I brought King Devimon. I can easily remember when I found in the Realm of Darkness." 

He remembers the day he firs laid eyes on King Devimon. The demon was basically doing his favorite everyday routine, destroying all innocence that stands in his way. He is considered one of the most feared presences in the two Digital Worlds. King Devimon stood triumphant over stacks of dead bodies and had a very happy expression over the souls that he claimed. But that would soon all change as he pledged his loyalty over to Dark Magimon and allowed the sorcerer to enslave him. 

_"The more evil there is in your heart, the easier it is for me to control you,"_ Dark Magimon said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

Sonja found herself in a clock zone filled with clouds. She then looked across and saw nothing but clocks and watches hanging around. There were clock gears suspended in the air and on poles. All of the gears were in the same golden color. Some of them moved, while others didn't 

_"Am I still in the Digital World?"_

She then turns around to see none other than Kazu and Kenta. It was just her and those two boys. 

_"Ugh. No. I'm alone with these two?! Davis, help me…"_

"Hey, Sonja? Where did we just go? I thought you knew how to avoid those data streams. After all, you were an experienced fighter in the digital world," Kazu said. 

"Yeah? What gives?" asked Kenta. 

Sonja turns away from them and angrily clenches her fists tightly. 

"Um, hello? Earth to Sonja! Are you there? So, how are we going to get out of here?" Kazu asked, "You don't want to talk to us. Well, you should have said that earlier." 

"Yeah. What he said!" 

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" 

The two boys stood there with eyes widened and their mouths about to open in complete shock. 

"God, what's your problem? We were just saying how you would propose we leave this clock world? All of these clicking is making my ears hurt." 

"Well, Kazu. If you just realized that you were speaking to me in such a rude manner. I can't stand anyone with that kind of behavior. And I can't believe that I, once one of the strongest warriors in the Digital World, am now reduced to being nothing more than a babysitter for two of the most useless boys I have ever met! Ugh! Is that so much to ask?!" 

"Hey. You think we're going to put up with your snobby and arrogant attitude? Well guess what? You're wrong. We don't even care if you are older than we are," Kazu said. 

"You're not even our boss either." 

"Whatever…" 

Sonja turns her back towards the boys and looks out towards the skylines and the gears surrounding nearby poles. 

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" asked Kenta. 

"What? I don't hear anything," said Kazu, "Your hearing things, chumley. All I hear are…" 

"Clocks…" 

"Which one?" 

"That one. Over there." 

Kenta points out towards the particular clock that seemed to have been stuck. The boys walk over towards it and examine it. Sonja turns to face them and walks over towards the clock that they were investigating. The group saw the clock's hands moving rapidly around except the second hand. The second was stuck, right before the twelve. 

"Ok. Step aside. I should fix it," Sonja said, "This noise is driving me crazy!" 

"No!! Don't touch it!" a voice called out. 

As soon as she touched it, she gasped and watched as the second hand touched the twelve. She looks right over to what seemed to be two digimon. One looked like a giant gear and the other was a guy riding on top of a clock. 

"What's the problem? We've fixed it," said Kazu. 

"I agree. What is the big deal?" asked Kenta. 

Sonja peers over at the two digimon and she quickly gets them scanned, since she is half artificial. 

"Analyzing the two digimon. Hmm…" 

**[Clockmon. Champion-level. Machine type. Special Attacks: Chrono Breaker and Tempus Fugit.]**

[**Hagurumon. Rookie-level. Machine type. Special Attacks: Gear Rollers and Darkness Gears.]**

"Oh no! Something bad is going to happen! Everybody take cover," exclaimed Hagurumon. 

"We're all going down," Clockmon shouted out, "Well, maybe not." 

Just then, all of the gears stopped moving and the group started to spread out as something was starting to open out from the ground. Sonja quickly places both boys away onto the side and quickly gets into a fighting stance. A large, dragon with a half cybernetic body comes pushing out from the ground. 

Sonja looks over towards the dragon monster and quickly begins to analyze the beast. 

**[Megadramon. Ultimate Level. Special Attack: Darkside Attack.]**

"You boys stay out of this. This is my fight and I'm going take care of his overgrown lizard myself." 

"You?! But you're just a normal human," Hagururmon said. 

"No kidding! You're signing your own death warrant, lady! Well, maybe not…" 

"I'm no ordinary human. I was an artificial created by Datamon, but turned to the side of the Destined. Watch as I demonstrate my power." 

[Our Lady's Peace "Whatever" plays] 

As soon as she said that, she quickly flies up as if she were a torpedo. Megadramon sees her coming and flies right past her. Sonja smirks and phases right in front of him. She quickly powers up and lets lose several ki blasts over at the monster's face. Megadramon is sent flying back, as Sonja goes flying right towards him to begin another head on attack. 

"Where are you going, dragon breath? We're not done yet." 

But just as she was going to unleash her next attack, Megadramon revived himself and let's loose missiles from his hands. 

"Darkside Attack!!" 

Sonja gasps and watches as the missiles come right for her. She gets into a blocking position and the missiles explode right head on. Megadramon laughs and flies around in satisfaction. 

"Oh no! She's dead!" exclaimed Kazu, "I can't believe it!" 

"No kidding! Looks like we're next on his menu list," said Kenta. 

"Oh she's not done yet," Hagururmon said. 

"Nope. Nope. She's very much alive. Well maybe not," Clockmon stated. 

"But that's impossible!!" 

"No. Its very possible, boys," Sonja's voice called out. 

As soon as the smoke cleared away, Sonja was standing without a single scratch on her. Megadramon was just as surprised. Sonja smirks while filing her nails. 

"If we're done playing games, I do believe it is my turn." 

With that said, Sonja goes and delivers a devastating uppercut to the monster's chin and kicks him right in the gut. Sonja goes flying back and cups her hands together. A powerful beam goes shooting out and sends Cyberdramon flying back. 

"Way to go, girlfriend! That's the way to do it!" exclaimed Kazu. 

"You rock! Give it to him!" said Kenta. 

Just as Sonja was about to make her next attack, another digimon attacked Megadramon seemingly out of nowhere. Sonja stops to observe the digimon and analyzes it through her sensors. 

**[Cyberdramon. Ultimate-Level. Special Attack: Desolation Claw]**

Megadramon charges at the fighter, but Cyberdramon stops him with one arm. Sonja could only look on with surprise. Cyberdramon powers up as an aura forms around him and his claws began to glow. He cups his hands together and goes slashing right at the Megadramon. 

"Desolation Claw!!" 

This was soon to send Megadramon down to the ground and knock him out completely unconscious. Sonja goes flying down as she quickly confronted Cyberdramon. 

"Cyberdramon! Stop!" 

The group all turned around to see the source of the voice. 

"That's not the one we are looking for, Cyberdramon." 

"Oh my goodness! Is that who I think it is!" asked Hagurumon. 

"Yes. Positively! It's Ryo! Ryo Akiyama!" announced Clockmon. 

Sonja looks over towards what appeared to be a teenaged Tamer in mini-chaps, a shirt with a torn-up sleeve and a bandana around his neck. 

"Ryo Akiyama!" the boys exclaimed. 

"You know this guy?" Sonja asked. 

"Cyberdramon! That wasn't the opponent that we are looking for! I command you to stop!" 

But the warrior digimon would not follow his Tamer's command and continues to pummel the ground that Megadramon was sprawled unconscious on. Ryo goes walking up towards Cyberdramon. 

"I said that I would never do this, but you leave me no choice!" 

With that said, he goes and pulls out his D-Ark. It quickly produced a whip of some sorts. He used it as he restrained Cyberdramon from killing off Megadramon. 

After Cyberdramon broke out of his state of wild behavior, Ryo turns around and faces the group with a smirk on his face. 

"Well, you're an awfully weird bunch. I never knew there were other humans here. You three must be…" 

"I'm Kazu." 

"Kenta." 

"I'll save the introductions for later, big shot. Just who the hell do you think you are for interfering with my fight? I didn't need your help." 

"Well, you just happened to have gotten in Cyberdramon's way. He was the one who attacked, not me. You should talk to him about that." 

"One more question. Just how did you get here? I thought there would be natural humans living within the Digital World." 

"I'll explain everything later. But first let me try to help my friends over here for a second." 

Ryo goes over to the broken clock, pulls out a pocketknife and stabs it to prevent the second hand from moving again. This would also prevent Megadramon to escape and finally seal him away. 

"Thanks, Ryo! We really appreciate it," said Hagurumon. 

"You're really quite welcome guys. There's really no reason to thank me. I was just there to help that's all. But I appreciate it." 

"Well, we'll be seeing you later, Ryo. Make sure you keep, Cyberdramon under control." 

"Will do, Clockmon." 

Soon as he said that, the two digimon go walking off while arguing with one another on which Ryo liked the best. 

"Ugh. What's up with this guy? He thinks he's all cool and pretends his all 'Mr. Perfect' or something. Please, I'm not buying it," said Sonja. 

"Geez and I thought Rika was bad," Kazu whispered into Kenta's ear. 

"Same here. They would sure make great sisters," said Kenta. 

"Hey, kid? You're Ryo? As in Ryo Akiyama?" Kazu asked. 

"Um, yeah. That's me." 

"Wow! I can't believe it's really him! Mr. Ryo! You have to sign my autograph!" 

"What he said." 

"Guys you can just call me Ryo. Really. You three obviously look lost. I'll be more than happy to leads you out of this place. Trust me. I know every direction in the Digital World. You can just follow me." 

"Can we be sure to even trust, you?" asked Sonja. 

"Oh and I don't think you introduced yourself." 

"That's Sonja. She's an artificial and a wife to a Destined named Davis. She's a big hothead, much like Rika." 

"Rika? As in Rika Nonaka?" 

"Yeah, Ryo. I remember you beat her in the Digimon Tournament. She certainly hasn't forgiven you for that," said Kazu. 

"That so? Is she here?" asked Ryo. 

"Yeah. She's off with another group over at Dark Magimon's ship." 

"Is that so? Dark Magimon? That girl is just as stubborn as ever to getting herself involved in those dangerous situations. Alright, what we need to do is get you guys out of here…" 

"But how did you get here in the Digital World?" 

"Well, after I beat Rika in the tournament, I left the real world ten months back because my partner, Cyberdramon, was too hard to control when we were back on Earth. I did it so that we wouldn't cause further damage to everything around him." 

"Too bad Rika never got a rematch. Heh. Heh," Kazu said. 

"Since we've been out in the Digital World for so long, I've been waiting for at least some other kids to arrive. Then you guys came along. I know a way back to Earth, but the path involved 'going through another dimension'. Enough about me, how did you guys get here?" 

"But we are with another group led by Buddamon," replied Sonja, "We got separated by a data stream and we were taken here. We have to regroup with Buddamon and the others. We are looking for Calumon. Rika and the others can pretty much handle Dark Magimon and his army." 

"Sure, whatever. Lets go. There's no sense in staying around here," Ryo said, "Cyberdramon!" 

With that said, Cyberdramon goes to follow alongside his partner. Kazu, Kenta and Sonja go following behind them. 

_"Wow! It's really him! Ryo! The Master Tamer,"_ Kazu said to himself. 

_"He really is the man,"_Kenta replied to himself. 

_"Please, make the hurting stop. I just hope the others were able to find Calumon right about now,"_Sonja said to herself. _"Davis, you better be ok or you're going to have to deal with me when you get back."_

Ryo walks over and then leads his group over inside what seemed to be a portal. It would lead them into another location in the Digital World. As soon as they entered, they would be transported into an unknown location within the Digital World. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's Ship**

Everyone within the third staged room was now either falling asleep or getting restless. Omega X sits up and stretches his arms out while yawning. 

"What's taking him so long?" asked Omega X. 

"I know. It's getting late. I hope he comes soon," said Kari. 

Matt and Metal Garurumon stare right over towards the word without muttering a word. Rika was sitting on her behind and basically was looking over at the same door. 

"I just want to kick that damn door down myself," said Rika. 

"Keep cool, Rika. We'll find out who will come out. I promise you." 

_"Lets just hope that you are right about that one, my goggle head friend. Besides, who else would be strong enough to emerge from that door,"_ Rika said to herself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon continues to observe them through his crystal ball but then stops as he turns to hear the door behind him. It was opening up. A smile comes across the sorcerer's face. 

"King Devimon!" 

The demon steps out of the room grinning and clenching his fists. A bright red aura was surrounding his body. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, master." 

Back in the third stage room, Angewomon was rubbing her wrists as she awaits the arrival of her opponent. Kari was now standing at her side. 

************************************************************************************** 

Buddamon and his group were still walking as they were coming across what seemed to be a town covered completely in black-and-white as if it were some kind of movie. Jeri walked by Leomon's side and a smile comes across her face, knowing Leomon would protect her. TK and Henry looked across their surroundings. 

_"Shintomon. I can sense King Devimon's power. The Destined and the Tamers must brace themselves for the upcoming battle. His power is like no other,"_ Buddamon said to himself in thought. 

Can Ryo lead Sonja and the others to the others and regroup Buddamon's entire team in once piece? And will Kari and Angewomon be prepared for what's coming up next? Yes, it's not King Devimon coming up as the third stage opponent. Are the Tamers and Digi-Destined biting off more than they can chew? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kazu: When am I going to get my own digimon? Kenta and I don't have digimon. When will my time come?! 

Leomon: Look! It's an Andromon! 

Sonja: It looks like we've got another jerk to deal with and not just Ryo… 

Ryo: Hey, that hurt. 

Jeri: Leomon! You need to digivolve! I want to see you're digivolved form! 

Leomon: How can I be sure if I can digivolve again? I'll give it a try! I won't fail you, Jeri! I'm defeating Orchimon myself! 

King Devimon: Now, I am at full power! Who dares to step up to challenge me?! 

Kari: We'll challenge you! Angewomon! Fusion evolve! 

Matt: Now we'll see if Kari has improved over these last seven years. 

Omega X: Give it you're best, Kari! Just think back to how you beat Virus! 

King Devimon: No mortal has the power to defeat the King of the Devimons! 

Matt: Kari… You're disappointing me… I should have taken this fight. 

Takato: Something tells me that Magimon might just possess one of us. 

Rika: But who? 

TK: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode seventeen! 

**Hikari Confronts King Devimon, the King of the Devimons! Light Must Overcome Darkness!**

Guilmon: Don't miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: So we have Beelzebumon and Ryo making their debuts. It's good to see old biker boy again, but Ryo is a different story. 

Keke: I don't care if he calls himself the King of Digimon, he's still a prick in my view. 

Max: Agreed and I'm sure every other Rukato fan can agree! Anyway, we'll stop bitching about that ass for now. Make sure to check out the first chapter to the Virus Saga. It's a don't miss chapter! If you're wondering, who the main villain for Zero Two is, you'll get the answer within the next chapter or so. 

Keke: So, until then, we're out of here! Peace everyone! Remember that Ryo sucks! 

Max: The big one! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	4. Hikari Confronts King Devimon, the King ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon and King Devimon are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Hey, ficcers! Just to let you know that the new chapter for the Virus Saga is already up! Until then, here's a little Tamer action for you're viewing pleasure! Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Hikari Confronts King Devimon, the King of the Devimons! Light Must Overcome Darkness!**

**Unknown part of the Digital World**

Buddamon and his group were now entering a town that looked over monotone, especially looking like something out of a 1930's cartoon. Everything was in black and white, with no sins of any color. It was kind of a dull scene to look at. 

"Man, my eyes are starting to hurt just looking at it," said Terriermon. 

"You telling me? My head is going all spinning around," TK commented. 

Just then, Patamon noticed a plate full of brown-like food while standing on top of a table rock. He goes over and gives it a try. He snatches one and swallows it in one gulp. Within seconds, his eyes widened and he coughed out the treat from his mouth. He spat on the floor and flew to find a source of water to wash out his mouth. 

"What's wrong, Patamon? Wasn't you taste, bud?" 

Terriermon went over and picked out another from the plate. He swallows it up and gets the same result as Patamon said. He quickly spits it out and has a disgusted look on his face. 

"Ack! I can't breathe! Need help now!" 

"I guess, you shouldn't be picking out food that was left out in the open for days. Who knows what kind of bad germs you might get," said Henry. 

"You're right. That brown food isn't even suitable for you two to eat," Leomon stated. 

Suddenly, the whole group heard singing from the far distance. They all peered over to see who was approaching them. Buddamon could easily tell who they were just by sensing their presence. It was none other than Kazu, Kenta and Sonja. 

"Kazu! Kenta! Sonja! Whew! Its a relief to see you guys again," TK said, "We thought we had lost you. So, how did babysitting go, Sonja?" 

"Ugh, don't get me started, TK." 

Suddenly, Ryo and Cyberdramon came walking up towards the group. They took notice of him and were surprised to say the least. 

"Whoa, who's this guy?" asked Henry, "Is he a Tamer? And is that his digimon?" 

"Hmm. Ryo Akiyama. I presume," Buddamon said. 

"Yeah. That's me." 

"Whoa! Whoa! This is the actual Ryo? Ryo Akiyama," asked TK, "The actual winner of the Digimon Tournament you've been telling me about?" 

"This is Ryo alright. And he's the man! You should have seen Cyberdramon kick some digimon tail! It was awesome!" Kazu commented. 

"And he saved our lives," replied Kenta. 

"Bullshit. He got in my way and interfered with my fight. I kill people for doing that and Ryo, you're going to be no different." 

"Don't mind her, Ryo. She's just jealous that you saved the day," Kazu said. 

Sonja's eye widened and was appalled by Kazu's comments and she gave him a death glare. Kazu smiles over to her and then backs away while whistling to himself. 

"Ryo. We need to know if you have seen a digimon by the name of Calumon," Buddamon said as he an orb appeared out of his hands. 

The group all looked over to view a hologram image of Calumon out of the orb. Ryo takes a good look at it and nods with disapproval. 

"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him before. Cyberdramon and I have practically have traveled throughout the whole digital world. We don't recall seeing this 'Calumon' before." 

"He is the source of digivolution and he must be found before Dark Magimon can get his evil hands upon him," replied Buddamon. 

"As far as I know, no sorry. I wish I would really help you on finding him, but I'm more focused on finding a way back home." 

"We can do that after we find Calumon and beat Dark Magimon from unleashing D-Reaper. Its only a matter of good timing and calculations to complete our missions," said TK, "Will you at least help us?" 

"I'll do my best, but I must really keep Cyberdramon under control. He's a very wild digimon and lives only to fight. So I wouldn't try to get on his bad side. Now, lets begin this search," the legendary Tamer said. 

Patamon and Terriermon looked right up towards Cyberdramon and the towering giant growls angrily, which sent chills down their spines. 

"Gee, he's certainly not your friendly kind that's for sure," said Patamon. 

"And somebody you wouldn't want to invite on your birthday party either," Terriermon remarked. 

"I understand his emotions," said Leomon, "Much like myself, he lives to fight and will do what it takes to fight to survive. I was forced to endure that same situation during my past battles against Burizalor's army." 

"Yeah but you never really wanted to bite our heads off like this guy would," Patamon said, "We better stay on his good side, what do you say?" 

They all nodded as they watched the other members of the group walking off. 

"Hey! You didn't have to leave us hanging behind!" exclaimed Terriermon. 

"Wait up!" 

"So, we were basically battling an army of powerful digimon known as the Devas," said Henry, "And they were all sent by Dark Magimon, in order to gather as much energy to help the evil sorcerer release the D-Reaper. So that is why we must find Calumon and regroup with the others to stop Dark Magimon, before it is too late." 

"Yeah. We've had our run-ins with the Devas too," said Ryo, "But the last time I checked, they weren't working for this Dark Magimon you speak of." 

"So, whom did they originally work for?" 

"I have no idea, but they call him the 'Sovereign'. Not even Cyberdramon and I were able to see him, since his land is heavily guarded. But I would assume that those Devas were certainly taken away from him, in favor for Dark Magimon." 

"Interesting facts, but have you heard anything concerning the D-Reaper?" 

"No, but I hear rumors of a magical sphere containing some sort of creature that was sealed within it many thousands of years ago. This was told to me by one of the resident digimon in this part of the Digital World." 

"I see. Then we're obviously not the only ones who know much about the D-Reaper," said TK. 

Just then Leomon stopped for a moment and looks up into the skies from above. He growls under his breathe. 

"What's the matter, Leomon?" Jeri asked. 

"I sense the presence of a data stream and it's heading this way." 

"What?! Oh no! Not again!" exclaimed Kazu. 

"We can't get sucked away again! Not now! Not after all of this trouble!" shouted Kenta. 

"Shut up and maybe we won't!" said Sonja. 

But as soon as she said that, the powerful, pink beam comes shooting out of nowhere and sucks the whole group up. They were now quickly being sent away into another portion of the Digital World, but to which section is very much unknown. 

"Well, it's been nice knowing ya, Ryo," said Kazu, "Looks like we're all going to be meeting each other in heaven!" 

"I want to go home," Kenta complained. 

"Wait! I think I see some sort of portal! We're going into another sector of the Digital World!" exclaimed Ryo. 

With that said, the group went through the vortex and found themselves spinning through a whirlpool of some sorts. Then everything went completely quickly in a few moments. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Henry? Henry? Wake up, will ya?! Geez!" 

The blue-haired boy slowly opened his eyes and then looks around his surroundings. No longer where they in that black-and-white town, but now he found himself in an open forest. 

"Terriermon?! Where are we? Are we still in the Digital World?" 

"Well, its not Kansas, that's for sure." 

"Hey guys! Can you hear me? Guys?" 

Just then, Kazu and Kenta were seen being pushed out from a bush and Sonja comes walking out with her eyes glaring over towards them. Kazu and Kenta fell on their knees as if they were begging for mercy. Leomon was sitting next to Jeri while looking on towards their argument. Ryo and Cyberdramon came walking out from the bushes while Ryo was shaking the cobwebs out, so to speak. Buddamon looked out towards what appeared to be a large lake of some sorts. 

"Buddamon? Why did we come here?" 

"Its simple, Henry. Whenever the stream touches us, we are taken into a different location in the Digital World." 

"But how come, you didn't prevent it?" asked Ryo. 

"Simple. I wanted to see if we would find Calumon here. Those data streams could have brought him here. So I wanted to make sure that we came in this exact quadrant. Judging by the looks of this forest, it looks like we are in the western quadrant" 

"But how can we be certain that we can find Calumon here," TK said after splashing his face with water. 

"Remember us digimon can sense the location of others. Besides, its very easy to track the one who inherits the source of digivolution itself." 

Suddenly, there were several ki blasts being fired away deep within the forest. The whole group turned around to see several trees being blasted away. The digimon all got into fighting stances as they headed out towards the forest. 

"Patamon!" 

"Terriermon!" 

"What is it, Leomon?" 

"We sense the location of a new fighter," Cyberdramon said, "Two fighters to be exact!" 

"We must go," said Buddamon, "There's no point in standing around here all day." 

The group nodded in agreement as they headed out into the forest to follow their fellow digimon. As soon as they arrived over at the battlefield, they could see their digimon standing at one side while watching a robotic digimon shooting out missiles at what looked like a multi-headed snake. 

"Whoa! Are those the two that were causing that destruction?" asked Henry. 

"Yes. But it looks like that robotic digimon is trying to stop that sea monster," said Jeri. 

"Hey! That looks like Andromon!" exclaimed TK. 

"You're right, but it's not the same Andromon that we know back in the other Digital World," said Patamon. 

"He's right," Buddamon said, "Just because one looks like the other, they are different." 

"So they're like equivalents of the other," said Sonja. 

"Yes. Very much so." 

"Oh man! He's standing up to that thing! Go Andromon!" shouted Kazu. 

Andromon quickly turns to face the group and towards the other digimon. 

"Who must you strangers be and what are you doing here?! Can't you see that I'm trying to stop this fiend," Andromon said. 

**[Andromon. Ultimate-level. Android type. Special attack: Gattling Attack.]**

"Andromon! You can't fight him alone! You're going to get killed!" exclaimed Leomon, "Plus the Andromon that I know would have easily defeated this creature." 

"Well, we better take a look at the thing that he's battling," Jeri said, "Lets take a look at this here, digivice." 

She looks over at her D-Ark and it quickly displays a full image of the multi-headed snake. 

**[Orchimon. Ultimate-level. Special Attack: Inferno Blast]**

Orchimon quickly pops right out of the water as he quickly approaches Andromon, who quickly got into a fighting stance. The android digimon activated his chest plates and they opened up to fire away two missiles over at Orchimon, but they merely bounced off. 

"What? My Gattling Attack should have fazed him! This is certainly not fair…" 

"Well, its obvious this one is weaker than the one we used to know," said TK, "Patamon! Lets take him! Angemon style!" 

[Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

The blonde-haired young man pulls out his D-3 and it shoots out w powerful beam of energy over to Patamon, who used it to quickly digivolve into his champion-level form. 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

Orchimon goes over and lashes out his tail, which sends Andromon flying back. Orchimon shoots out a fiery blast and causes further damage to Andromon. Just as he was about to make his attack once again, Angemon comes up from behind with his glowing fist. He wrenches back and goes to throw it out. 

"Hand of Fate!!" 

As soon as he shoots out a powerful holy beam from his fist, it quickly catches Orchimon's attention and knocks him away for just a moment. Henry looks over to Terriermon and the dog bunny goes rushing out to the battle. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Henry pulls out a card and slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

Angemon and Gargomon stand at once side as they fired away several blasts over at Orchimon, but they were only able to slow him down at the very moment. Leomon comes up from behind and pulls out his sword. He goes to stab the monster right in the head, but Orchimon lashes out his tail to send Leomon flying back. 

"Oh no! Leomon!! Why don't you digivolve?!" Jeri asked. 

Andromon catches his second wind as he holds out his left fists. He presses a button and his fists start to glow. He points them over towards Orchimon, who was severely distracted at the very moment. 

"If that wasn't good enough for you, then why not try my 'Lightning Blade'?!" 

But just as he was about to unleash his attack, one of Orchimon's head let's loose s fiery blast that knocks Andromon down. Kazu notices this. 

"Oh no! Andromon!" 

"Kazu?! What the hell are you doing?! You're going to get killed," exclaimed Sonja. 

"Sorry but I have to help Andromon!" 

Kazu runs over to Andromon's side and attempts to pull him up onto his feet. The android notices the boy and falls down on his knees. 

"Why are you helping me? Um, human? You're a human?" 

"Just don't push yourself like that. You were about to get yourself killed, man!" 

"But I have to. I have to stop him from hurting the innocence of this forest… I serve for the good of justice…" 

Back over at the battleground, Angemon and Gargomon were still blasting away at Orchimon with everything that they got. Leomon slowly rises to his feet and holds tightly onto his sword. 

"Let me fight them… Um, who ever you are…" 

"The names Kazu." 

"Kazu? Well, you had better let me fight Orchimon. I have to stop him…" 

"No. YOu got to rest. You've lost a lot of energy." 

"No I haven't… I… Oh dear…" 

Suddenly Andromon felt his ki decreasing at a rapid rate. Then his body shrinks down and his ultimate-level form was slowly de-evolving back into his champion form. He was no longer Andromon. 

"Oh man, you de-evolved, buddy. I told you that you already lost almost all of your powers," said Kazu. 

"But this can't be right… I was so close to beating Orchimon!" 

"Hey, he de-evolved," Jeri said as she held out her D-Ark while analyzing the digimon sitting next to Kazu. 

**[Guardromon. Champion-level. Special Attack: Guardian Barrage.]**

"I have to continue the fight," said Guardromon, "You must let me, Kazu!" 

"You're already weakened. You can't fight him now! No way and no how!" 

Sonja goes running into the battle and she goes jumping up into the air. She then flies down and delivers a kick to the monster's face. The multi-headed snake took the powerful impact of the kick and was sent falling back. 

"Nice one, Sonja," Kenta commented. 

"Its not over yet! Angemon! Gargomon! Attack!" 

Angemon pushes back and unleashes an energy beam over at Orchimon. Gargomon runs over and unleashes his Gargo Lasersr. All of this was enough to bring Orchimon down, but not enough to destroy him just yet. Just as soon as a smoke cloud was appearing all around Orchimon, the digimon were now trying to catch their breaths. 

But just as the smoke was slowly starting to clear away, Orchimon was still standing in the lake without a single scratch on him. 

"Ha! Is that the best you got?" asked Orchimon, "You're going to have to do much better than that to defeat me! My turn!" 

The multi-headed serpent shoots out a powerful, fiery blast that manages to knock off away the digimon. Angemon and Gargomon both managed to regroup. 

"Gargomon! I have an idea! I say we take out one of the heads! That should at least weaken him and give us an advantage," said Angemon. 

"Gee! Why didn't I think of that? Lets give it a shot!" 

Orchimon watches as the two digimon spread out with Angemon flying over in one direction and Gargomon running towards the other. 

"So, are you two back for more already?" 

Angemon phases out and powers up his fist. He wrenches back and shots out a powerful beam from his fist and manages to blow off one of Orchimon's heads away. Gargomon went into another direction and delivers a 'Bunny Pummel' that was easily able to take out the other head with tremendous ease. 

"Alright! Nice shot!" Henry exclaimed. 

"Way to go, Angemon!" 

"Oh no! Don't do that!" exclaimed Guardromon, "I should have told them earlier." 

"What's that?" Kazu asked, "What could go wrong?" 

"That!" 

With that said, the group watched on in shock as the lost heads were quickly being regenerated on Orchimon's body. The multi-headed serpent has now regained his power as well and was ready to attack once again. 

"That on your part. I must commend you, but you never knew about my ability to regenerate my heads," Orchimon said. 

"Not if we have anything to say about that! Cyberdramon!" Ryo calls out. 

Cyberdramon phases out and starts to attack Orchimon head on, but the multi-headed snake delivers a head butt to Cyberdramon, which sent him flying back into Ryo. Cyberdramon was down and lying on top of Ryo, who was quickly kicking away and trying got catch his breathe. 

"Hey! I wasn't even ready yet!" Ryo managed to say under his breath, "A good Tamer must always need time for preparations! Ack! Get off of me." 

"Pfft. So much for the Legendary Tamer, he can't even keep his digimon under control," Sonja muttered. 

"Just like Virus! Ok, that does it! He's mine!" exclaimed Leomon. 

"But, you'll get killed!" Jeri said. 

"Jeri. If in can truly evolve back into Cyberleomon again, you're just going to have to allow me to battle Orchimon. It's the only way. So, what do you say?" 

Jeri stood there with a frightened look and she couldn't stand the thought of losing Leomon. But she knew that there was no choice and she would have to allow him to return into battle. The girl shook her head. 

"Thank you, Jeri. I have to digivolve! I need that power back within my grasp!" 

"You got it. Now if I could only find it…" 

Jeri searched through her purse and pulls out several digimon cards. Then she pulls out the evolution card. 

"Ready, Leomon?" 

"I'm ready! Lets give Orchimon all we got!" 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Jeri slashes the card through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Leomon warp shinka!!" 

Just as soon as she said that, Leomon was quickly starting to evolve. But instead of going into his ultimate level, he managed to by pass it and went straight into his secondary mega form, Cyberleomon. How he was standing upright with silver skin and a golden aura of light emulating over his body. His sword has become a long blade and his eyes were glowing a golden color. 

"Cyberleomon." 

Jeri stood there in complete shock at what she had just did. She couldn't believe that Leomon had already evolved right through into the mega level. The other digimon could feel his ki level and it has increased like no other. 

"Whoa! That is like one of the coolest things that I've ever seen!" said Kenta. 

"Jeri managed to help him evolve into his mega level? But I thought he would have evolved into Saberleomon." 

"This is my secondary mega evolution. It was give to me by Azulongmon after serving my loyalty to him. I am now Cyberleomon and its great to be back. Thank you, Jeri. It was you that brought the power out of me." 

"Um… Your welcome…" 

Henry pulls out his D-Ark and goes to analyze Leomon's secondary mega evolution form. He was quite surprised to even get his statistics. 

**[Cyberleomon. Mega level. His body is made completely out of chrome digizoid metal. Special Attacks: Justice Fist and the Pure Aura of Truth.]**

_"I've seen him before. I remember Cyberleomon battling my artificial brother, Jax, all those years ago. It was a close battle to say the least. In my opinion, Orchimon is toast,"_ Sonja said to herself. 

Cyberleomon turns around as he faces Orchimon with a death glare in his eyes. Orchimon could merely look over to him with a huge smirk on his face. 

"How does he expect to win? There's still no way he can beat Orchimon! Even if he is at the mega level he's still not going to scratch him," Guardromon. 

"Relax, buddy. Let Leomon take of this. He seems confident enough anyway," Kazu assured the digimon. 

"So, you expect some shiny armor to impress me," Orchimon asked, "It still won't save you, weakling." 

"Once I'm done with you, you'll find out who the weakling truly is. You're simply no match for me now. Give me your best shot." 

"With pleasure! Inferno Blast!!" 

Cyberleomon easily flies right through the fiery blast and delivers a powerful fist to the face of the multi-headed monster. 

"Justice Fist!!" 

Orchimon goes flying back out of the lake. Cyberleomon manages to phase out and reappears right behind Orchimon. The snake turns around and gasps in terror just as Cyberleomon delivers a spinning back kick and an elbowsmash. Orchimon goes face first into the lake and tries to pull himself up. Suddenly, Cyberleomon's metallic body was slowly starting to glow a golden light. He puts his two hands together and a beam comes shooting from his hands. Orchimon slowly rises up and is nailed right in the face. 

"Its time to finish this, Jeri. Use another one of your cards. You an attack that may prove effective against Orchimon! Quick!" 

"Right and I got just the card you need!" 

Jeri pulls out that card and slashes it right through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Lady Devimon's Darkness Wave!!" 

"What the?! Lady Devimon!" Kazu and Kenta both exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Just watch, boys. Jeri is finally proving herself to be a brave Tamer," Sonja said, "She's at least becoming much braver than you two ever will be." 

"Hey! That's supposed to be a compliment right," Kazu asked. 

"Right, what he said!" replied Guardromon. 

Cyberleomon felt his energy increasingly explode and an image of Ladydevimon appears behind him. His eyes start to glow crimson red and a dark energy was surrounding him. He lets out a roar and shoots out a black energy beam over at Orchimon. 

"Darkness Cloud!!" 

Orchimon could only watch as the beam hit straight on and slowly his body started to fade away fast. He quickly exploded into data as Cyberleomon powered down. 

"Alright! We did it, Cyberleomon! So, am I actually brave as you say I am?" asked the brown-haired girl. 

"Yes. I said it before; you have the heart of a lion. You truly proved that to each of us. Thank you for helping me digivolve into my mega form. I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" 

"No, its very true," said TK, "He hasn't been able to digivolve into Cyberleomon ever since he was nearly killed by Virus. He had lost all ability to digivolve past his champion-level form. But thanks to you and your modify cards, it has allowed Leomon to reach his full potential." 

"Well. I'm truly honored, to be his Tamer. Thank you, Leomon." 

"Hey, Buddamon. One question. How come you always sit around when we are involved in these battles?" asked Kenta. 

"I don't need to. I could have easily defeated Orchimon. I wanted to see how much you could prove on your own. The digimon have been very impressive." 

"Hmm. well, gee. The reason why we came was to find our partner digimon," said Kazu, "That's all we ever wanted. But looks like that won't be happening anytime soon." 

Just then, a shining object started floating right in front of Kazu's face and he looks up to see what it was. To his surprise, it was something that Jeri received. It was a D-Ark and it floated down right into Kazu's hands. 

"I must be dreaming? No way! I got a digivice," Kazu exclaimed. 

"Huh and what does that mean?" asked Guardromon. 

"Well, what do you think?! That means that you're my digimon partner! Looks like you got yourself a new Tamer!" 

Kazu jumps right onto Guardromon and starts giving him a hug, which Guardromon couldn't receive since, he was much too big for Kazu to hug. 

"Whoa. Whoa. Watch it with my gears. They were just repaired a couple of weeks ago." 

"Wow, congrats!" Jeri said. 

"Looks like I'm a Tamer just like you guys," said Kazu. 

"Oh man! And I'm the only one left out! Its not fair!" whined Kenta. 

"Aren't you surprised, TK?" asked Henry, "I mean c'mon. This is Kazu we're talking about. I never expected him to eventually become a real Tamer." 

"I'm not surprised, because of the fact that he befriended Guardromon. And the way he showed his compassion towards Guadromon really set that spark off. I knew that each of the new kids would end up with their own digimon. I wouldn't even be surprised if Kenta ended up with a partner by the time we get back home. Its only a matter of time." 

"You mean, I'm going to have a digimon partner soon," the glasses-worn boy said. 

"Well, we're just going to find out then won't we," replied Sonja, "But if Kazu is able to have Guardromon as his partner, then Kenta will end up with something perhaps even better." 

"Maybe like an Imperialdramon! I've always wanted one." 

"Just keep dreaming, Kenta. Maybe you'll end up with a Numemon," said Sonja. 

The whole group started to laugh at her comment with Kenta laughing as well. Buddamon smirks and looks over to see Cyberdramon still sitting on top of Ryo, who was still kicking away and trying to push his way through. 

"Um, a little help here! I can't breathe!" 

_"Ryo is having difficulty in controlling Cyberdramon. But I must find out why that is possible. He shouldn't even have trouble-taming Cyberdramon. I must get to the bottom of this. Shintomon, I just hope you and the others have managed to finish off all of Dark Magimon's minions and defeated the evil sorcerer right about now."_

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship location**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

A light wind manages to blow a layer of dust into the air at Dark Magimon's ship. The Tamer and Destined group look right over towards the third-level door. Matt takes a step forward with his arms still crossed. He angrily glares ahead. 

"He's late! He's taking too damn much time! It's driving me crazy!" the blonde-haired young man said. 

Kari smiles and manages to do a back flip, as a way to warm her body up before she fuses with Angewomon. 

"I wonder what's going to come out," she said, "Maybe some sort of mutated Whamon with huge rocket launchers or something." 

Omega X smiles over at what his sister had just said about the mutated Whamon. 

"I hope he hurries out!" Angewomon said, "I'm getting quite restless here." 

"I'm looking forward to seeing how much stronger you two have gotten," said Omega X. 

Kari quickly looks back over towards Omega X and she gulps under her breathe. 

"Ummm…" 

"So, did you and Angewomon train hard during these last seven years? I bet you even surpassed the strongest level of fusion, haven't ya?" 

Kari smiles nervously and then decides to speak up to let her brother know about the truth of her fusion training. 

"Well, you see… We haven't really trained that much…" 

A smirk forms across the face of Matt as he speaks up for the girl. 

"Ha. She didn't do much training with Angewomon during these years of peace. She's been too busy hanging out with friends and teaching little brats rather do some serious training. We're all much stronger than she is now." 

Takato was appalled by this and decides that it was time to defend Kari. 

"Hey! Stop that! You don't know Kari! She may not have the strength, but she definitely has the heart! That's all that matters as far as battles are concerned. Besides, it was her that motivated Guilmon and myself. He wouldn't be War Growlmon now if it weren't for her. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." 

_"Wow, Kari must be really something,"_ Rika thought. _"If she was able to motivate goggle head into becoming a braver Tamer, then he wouldn't be where he is now. But when she tried to help me, I just blew her off as if she were nothing. I never realized that she was the one who defeated Virus those seven years ago. Way to tell him, Takato."_

"Hmph and who asked you to speak?" asked Matt, "Nobody! So stay out of our business!" 

"Shut up!" Rika exclaimed, "I really thought that you be a really big help to us, but you're just nothing more than a jerk! Just lay off of goggle head." 

_"Rika, defending me? Wow that's a first,"_ Takato said to himself. 

"Whatever, I just want to get the hell out of this dump," said Matt, "I got better things to do than this." 

Shintomon looks across the room and towards the Destined, more specifically. He was still surprised by each of their digimon's strength and power. 

_"So that's the secret to their self-confidence! When they have to, any of them can become as strong as Omega X. It's an unbelievable fact! I can't believe I've been surpassed by mere mortals like these!"_

Suddenly, the door starts to open and air is hissing as it passes between the rooms. The group all look over towards it and the door opens up, finally revealing none other than King Devimon himself. 

"Oh no! King Devimon! But, so soon?!" exclaimed Shintomon. 

King Devimon looks on with a evil smirk on his face. He steps into the room and Shintomon simply stares over at him in disbelief. 

_"But I didn't think that we had to fight King Devimon this soon! This was unexpected!"_

"Ha. So you're the mortals with the super powerful digimon. You've managed to defeat Majiramon and reaches stage three. That's pretty good for rookies. Even though I believe to be a miracle, I congratulate you. But this is as far as you go!Now that you have to fight me, you will all die." 

Shintomon was still looking on with shock on his face and wouldn't even mutter a single word. He was practically speechless. A smirk comes across the face of Matt. 

"I've lost all respect for Dark Magimon if this is his best." 

Shintomon looks right up towards Matt and could only gasp at his sudden arrogance. 

"This isn't the time to trash talk, Matt," Rika said, "And I would have been the one doing all the trash talking before. But this time, forget it." 

"That's enough of this worthless talk," said King Devimon, "Come and get me! You can all attack me at once." 

The whole digimon group all get into fighting stances as they were now prepared to face the king of the Devimons, but Kari and Angewomon their arms out in front of the group. King Devimon noticed serious looks on their faces. 

"No! Its our turn!" exclaimed Kari, "We'll beat you when we fuse." 

King Devimon was taken back by this with surprise and was quite offended by what the young woman had to say. He sneered over at her. 

"What did you just say?!" 

"But we don't want to fight you in this small room. Its much too cramped up in here," said Angewomon, "Lets go somewhere else to fight, much like my brother and Matt had to go through." 

"Good thinking. Maybe like a canyon valley or a nice walk on the beach," Kari proclaimed. 

Kari looks down at the ground and a dissatisfying look comes across her face. 

"But I'm pretty disappointed if this is all we get." 

Shintomon gasps at what Kari was saying and was beginning to think that she was already becoming too overconfident in the upcoming battle against the king of all the Devimons. 

"Why you insolent woman!" the black-clad demon shouted in anger. 

He throws his wings back, hunches over and pulls back as if he was about to punch while holding out the other as if he were about to fire away a ki blast. 

"You will fight me here and now!" 

_"King Devimon! Wait!"_

He stops and then looks up at the ceiling as Dark Magimon was speaking to him telepathically. 

_"We can't have the ship destroyed if the D-Reaper is to be resurrected perfectly. Won't you please fight somewhere else, please?"_

King Devimon quickly straightens up and responds as if he were a soldier taking the general's command. 

"Yes sir!" 

_"Where do you want to fight?"_

"The dimension known as Hades! Its environment is much similar to that of Earth." 

_"You certainly have a lot of self-confidence. But that's only natural. There's no one who is your equal. Lets go!"_

With that being said, the evil sorcerer throws out his hands around the crystal ball. 

_"PARAPATA!!!"_

Suddenly there was a strong wind forming within the room. Kari and Angewomon look around as if they were being transported right through space and time. 

"Were being transported into another location. Its that Dark Magimon and his magic again," said Shintomon. 

Kari turns away from her surroundings and then faces towards King Devimon with a smirk on her face. Angewomon quickly gets into a fighting stance. Their journey finally ends in a desolate rocky area against the backdrop of a red sky, which made the landscape look like that of Planet Mars. 

"Well then, mortals! You can't complain! Let us begin!" 

"Alright! Lets do this!" Angewomon called out. 

She adopts a fighting pose, with one arm at about the wrist height and the other about head height, her torso bent over a bit. 

"Don't let your guard down, Angewomon!" said Kari. 

"Lets see if she was really slacking off," Omega X replied, "Maybe she still has the power within her to defeat this guy." 

[Deftones "Shove It" plays] 

Angewomon grins and quickly flies right over towards King Devimon. But as soon as he was about to nail her, she quickly phases out. King Devimon looks up into the sky and grins, and just after he looks up, Angewomon appears in the spot that he was staring at. The angel woman drops down in slow motion as King Devimon takes a fighting stance. The two were now ready to collide. 

"Go get him, Angewomon!" exclaimed Takato. 

"She looks strong enough to me," said Guilmon. 

"But looks aren't everything," replied Renamon, "She must demonstrate her true abilities. That is what makes a warrior." 

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if she were to beat King Devimon. After all, she did beat Virus," Rika said. 

The group stopped talking as they watched the battle between Angewomon and King Devimon about to ensue any moment now. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Back on another side of the Digital World**

Calumon was still skipping around with the fairies and did not look like he was about to tire out anytime soon. He looks ahead and sees something rushing over towards him. It looked like a dog with a cartoon-look on his face. He stops right in front of Calumon. 

"Hello, Mr. Dogmon. How are you?" 

But the Dogmon responded by throwing several pebbles at him, which caused Calumon to yelp. Calumon was truly not very pleased at the way the Dogmon was treating him. 

"Hey that wasn't very nice!! You meanie!!" 

Dogmon fell on the ground and was laughing to himself. But then he sits up and starts sniffing Calumon. 

"Um, what are you doing, Mr. Dogmon? You smell something?" 

"I'm hungry! I'm going to eat some dinner!" 

"Great, what's on the menu?" 

"You! You! You!" 

Calumon was in shock after hearing this and quickly runs off towards the barren landscape as the Dogmon quickly gives chase to the little digimon. Watching on from a far distance, a Gekomon and an Otamamon were looking on. 

"You don't see that everyday," Gekomon stated. 

"Remind me to never watch cartoons again," Otamamon said. "That shit is too whacked out!" 

"No! Please don't eat me!! I don't taste very good! Please, lets just compromise and talk this over!! Ahh!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third level room. Dimension Hades.**

The battle between the two fighters was ensuing and a rather large rock structure suddenly snaps at about its halfway point and crumbles. A trail of fire quickly appears and disappears along the ground nearby. Angewomon emerges from the smoke, looking up right at King Devimon. King Devimon flies up a little and throws his wings back. Angewomon pulls her arm back and goes flying forwards towards her evil adversary. 

King Devimon swipes forward and a large, blue-blade-like beam goes flying down towards Angewomon. She manages to jump out of the way and it continues down, cutting through the water destroying another rock structure. 

Omega X and Matt look on with smirks across their faces. Metal Garurumon and the Tamers' digimon watched on to keep up with their speed. Takato and Rika were unable to see the fighter move about and were hoping for Angewomon to pull it through. Shintomon was simply looking on in shock. 

"Wow! You're good!" Angewomon said. 

King Devimon grins and then two more of the same blade beams come appearing at the grasp of both of his hands. He tosses them right down as if forming an 'X' shape. Angewomon watches on and manages to dodge the now separating blades with her tremendous speed. She looks down to watch the blades penetrate right through more rock structures. 

Angewomon goes dropping down into the water, swims right under King Devimon and fires away a 'Celestial Arrow' straight at him. 

"Bah! You idiot!" exclaimed King Devimon. 

The demon holds out his hand. But just then, Angewomon quickly appears in the sky a few yards away. King Devimon looks right up in shock. 

"Huh?!" 

Angewomon goes flying right down towards King Devimon as if she were a falcon. King Devimon throws his hands out in order to put his guard up and the angelic woman kicks him in the face. She then quickly dodges her own ki blast and a few more rocks are destroyed as King Devimon goes flying right through them. Angewomon stares down at the pile of boulders, but the dust don't have much chance to settle before the rocks began levitating. At the center was none other than King Devimon, completely unscratched. He grins and sends the stones flying towards Angewomon. She gasps, but is hit by the whole cluster and carried into another giant rock. It collapses on her. 

"No! Angewomon!! Hang on!" Kari exclaimed. 

The group watches on as Kari pulls out her D-3 and presses it against her chest. She quickly transforms into a pink aura of light and quickly disappears. 

"Where did she go?" asked Takato. 

"I have no idea," said Rika. 

"She's gone? But what on digital world is she going to do now? Angewomon is probably dead," Shintomon said. 

"She's not done and Kari has a big surprise for you Tamers," said Omega X, "You really thought that Matt and I could only fuse with our digimon. Well there are others. And Kari is one of them." 

"Takato. Rika. We would like to introduce you to none other than… Celesta X," said Matt. 

The Tamers looked over back at the battlegrounds. They were now waiting in anticipation for the fusion warrior of light to finally appear. King Devimon lands and slowly walks toward the pile of rocks and dust, grinning. Suddenly, a pink light explodes from inside. He stops, throwing up his arms to guard against the flying rocks. 

"Huh?! What is the meaning of this?!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Hovering above the dust and rocks staring right down over at King Devimon is the completely uninjured Celesta X. She looks down at him with a golden pink aura glowing around her body and her long, blonde hair flowing across from the wind blowing around her. Her heavenly, pure blue eyes look down upon his crimson, red eyes. 

"What is this?!" 

"King Devimon. We're Celesta X, your worst nightmare come to life." 

["Target Akai Shougeki" ends] 

[Metallica "From Whom the Bell Tolls" plays] 

King Devimon gasps and starts stumbling back, as he goes staring right up towards the fusion warrior known as Celesta X. She stood there on top of the cliff ahead of her adversary, with a cloud of smoke rising up around her. She glares down at King Devimon with heavenly, pure blue eyes. 

"Alright, Kari! Show us your fusion power!" Omega X calls out. 

Shintomon has the shocked look on his face as usual, while Matt is still standing there with a intense look on his face with his arms crossed. Rika and Takato were speechless at what they were seeing. 

"Wow, and here I thought that Kari was nothing more than a weakling at first," Rika said, "But she's really turning up the heat. She's proven even me wrong." 

"I guess since you were Digimon Queen for a long time, you felt that you did not have any equals. But in reality, there are people with digimon much more experienced then yours," Takato replied. 

"I'd normally sock you in the nose for that comment, but I'm letting you off this easy. Besides, I've never expected to see a fusion warrior up close like this. 

"Go, Gato and Kari!" exclaimed Guilmon. 

"These two have an equal power level, but I feel Celesta X has an edge against King Devimon," Renamon said while examining the two fighters. "Celesta has the holy advantage." 

Back on the battlefield, Celesta X quickly disappears. This quickly catches King Devimon off guard. She reappears with her fist lodged into King Devimon's chest. The demon's face contorts in pain and his mouth goes gaping wide open, dropping some of the saliva stone spit at the same time. Celesta X goes shouting out, pulls back and decks him right in the face with a punch. Celesta X turns with the punch and looks over to see King Devimon flying back. She looks back over her shoulder, phases out and reappears right behind King Devimon. 

She kicks him in the side of the head from behind, and once again, King Devimon's face is twisted with pain and surprise. King Devimon starts sailing towards the ground, sending up lots of dust and debris all around him. A crater was formed as a result and Celesta goes landing near it. She holds out her hands and begins unleashing a barrage of ki blasts down onto King Devimon. Light starts growing from the growing explosion and eventually expands out. Celesta X looks on to see if she had done her adversary in. 

************************************************************************************* 

Dark Magimon could only look on with a horrified look on his face. 

"King Devimon!!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Just as the light starts fading away, all there was left was a huge dust cloud and raining debris of rocks. Celesta X glares into the cloud, and then suddenly her eyes go to her back. King Devimon instantly appears behind her, with his fist pulled back and lunging towards her. She quickly spins around and blocks the punch. King Devimon clenches his teeth, while Celesta X grinned. He punches, and Celesta X falls over, but doesn't actually fall out of the sky. He takes another punch to the gut, then a knee to the face. She goes to throw a punch of his own, but King Devimon crosses his arms in front and shields himself. From afar, there is a ball of light descending from the sky. Suddenly, it disappears and a large shockwave expands from what the group is seeing, then another. 

Both fighters land across from each other on rocks. Celesta X screams and charges up her ki. Her hair goes from a faded blonde to a more, golden color, with her aura reappearing. She sends out a shockwave that manages to destroy a nearby rock ledge, while King Devimon throws up his arms to shield himself from the debris. 

"Is this what you call serious? C'mon quit wasting our time!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

"What?!" 

"Incredible!" Shintomon said. 

Omega X simply smiles with Matt and Metal Garurumon looking away from him and back towards the battle. Guilmon was basically rooting for Celesta X while Renamon, Rika and Takato looked on from the sidelines, just as shocked as ever. 

Celesta X waits, but then notices King Devimon grinning. 

"Alright. Lets get serious then, mortal." 

The demon spread out his wings, then holds out his arms to both sides and starts screaming. White lightning appears, disappears and then reappears several times around his body. The ground quickly begins to shake and the ground under his feet crumbles. The lightning now has a constant presence instead of fading and appearing, and it dances around his fingertips. Celesta X remains calm during the confrontation while King Devimon was still screaming to keep his ki level increasing. Clouds of dust rise up in pockets all around him in the surrounding area. King Devimon goes lunging at Celesta X, but Celesta X leaps into the air and their fists meet halfway. She brings up her right arm and it is quickly shocked, sending out a powerful shockwave. 

The two fighters start phasing and reappearing from all over the skies. King Devimon appears from right behind Celesta X. She turns around and gets smacked right in the face. She quickly phases out and reappears to throw a kick but misses. They both disappear again, and then King Devimon is racing towards Celesta X and vice versa, both screaming. Their fists collided and created another shockwave. Legs start flying and their knees both made contact with one another. Both lunge forward yet again and hit with more knee action. She throws a kick and nails King Devimon right in the face. He starts flying down towards the ground, manages to stop himself and bounces away against Celesta X, in hot pursuit. King Devimon gets his back up to a cliff side and Celesta goes flying forwards. At the very last second, King Devimon dodges and Celesta X flies into the rock. King Devimon slides back, and then takes a deep breath as Celesta X charges towards the demon. He exhales, breathing fire that leaves a scorched impact on the ground. He goes to repeat the attack, but Celesta X disappears. He goes again once she reappeared, but she appeared out once it hits. As soon as the flames start to dissipate, Celesta X reappears once again. She screams and swipes at King Devimon, but only hits an afterimage. She quickly gasps in shock. 

"Over here, you fool!" 

King Devimon already had his hand outstretched, but before Celesta X can even react, he throws a large red ki blast 

"Die, mortal!!" 

She stares right at it in shock and throws out her arms, but it explodes as soon as it hits and she's thrown back. She slides through the dust as Omega X watches with a worried yet disappointed look on his face. Shintomon watches on and tries to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but gasp. 

A rock explodes about halfway up and then right behind it, a splash of water rises around where Celesta X hit. 

Dark Magimon giggles as he watches the ripped water through the crystal ball. He was now hoping for the fighter to have died already. 

"Yes! One down!" 

Celesta X lies on her back at the bottom of the lake. 

"I let my guard down!" 

He looks up and sees King Devimon's shadow over the surface of the water. She quickly stands. 

_"He's waiting to ambush me."_

King Devimon stands at the water's edge with his arms crossed. He looks down at the lake. Celesta X forms two ki blasts, one in each hand, and throws them both up one right after the other. Both ki blasts rise out of the water in front of King Devimon and fly behind before circling around and hitting. He easily bats them away, one hitting rocks and the other landing back into the water. He suddenly spins around. 

"Over there! I see you!" 

He throws a huge red ki blast at the surface of the lake and Celesta X screams. 

"Kari!" Omega X calls out. 

Matt watches on silently with a mixture of anger and annoyance. Takato and Rika were now starting to worry. 

The water splashes up around Celesta X's exit point, and a few yards above hit is Celesta X herself. She was now completely covered in smoke. King Devimon chuckles. 

"Is that the best you can do, even after your power up?" the demon asked. 

As soon as the smoke dissipates, Celesta X has her arms crossed to block the ki blast. She then lowers her guard. 

"The King of Devimons is incredible!" said Shintomon, "He's at a much different class than Makuramon, Majiramon or any of the Devas." 

Matt was now starting to become more visibly upset and annoyed during this whole battle. Rika was the first to notice this and keeps an eye on him. 

"What's wrong, Rika?" Takato asked. 

"Um, nothing. Nothing," she replied. _"Man what's pissing him off?"_

Celesta X quickly sheds off parts of her armor and manages to get some of that extra weight off of her. 

"Damn it! I haven't been paying clear attention to this. But now its time for a change!" 

King Devimon grins and quickly disappears, with Celesta X following suit. Both fighters were now quickly passing over towards one another in the skies, as they were moving at the speed of light. It then ends with both fighters colliding with one another with shockwaves starting to form. Suddenly, a trail of dust starts forming on the ground. Another chunk of rock starts to explode while King Devimon starts fading and reappearing at constant times in the dust cloud. He stops at a near cliff side, while Celesta X appears behind him. He spins around and they punch at each other right before they phased out once again. They reappear face to face over the water and strike each other repeatedly. Omega X starts following the battle from above, as his eyes start darting back and forth across the landscape. 

"Your not doing it right, Kari. If you attack like that, it's too easy for him to read your movements!" Omega X said. 

"Not looking good, Matt," replied Metal Garurumon. 

"What's a damn waste!" Matt said, "They both have forgotten the basics of fighting." 

Suddenly, a line of water rises up and finally ends in a huge splash, with a smaller splash in the middle of the area when someone actually hit the water. King Devimon lands next to the water's edge and Celesta X hovers above the lake as the water falls. A smile forms across the fusion warrior. 

"Not yet, my friend." 

King Devimon grins. He quickly turns around and waves off Celesta X. This manages to infuriate Celesta X as she charges up her ki level and flies towards him. 

"Here I go!!" 

Soon as she said that, King Devimon spins back around and shoots out a spray from his mouth. 

"Hikari! Watch out! He's going to turn you into stone!" 

She suddenly stops and throws up her arms in defense, and the spray hits her hand. She gasps and rips off her glove. She throws it down onto the ground as it lands right in front of King Devimon. It cracks and partially shatters while the demon watches on. Celesta X smiles, opening and closing her fingers on her bare hand. She wipes her forehead in relief. 

"Whew! That was a close one!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Calumon was starting to get exhausted while running around the barren landscape after being chased by the Dogmon a little earlier. He falls down onto the ground with a thirsty look on his face. 

"Oh, I'm so tired and thirsty. That mean ol' Dogmon chasing me really burned me out! Digimon these days aren't that nice…" 

As soon as he was laying face first on the ground, he heard a motorcycle pass by and looked up to see who had stopped right in front of him. It was none other than Beelzebumon himself. Calumon sits up and speaks up. 

"Hey? Where are you heading off? I need some help for finding a couple of my friends. I lost them after a mean ol' Dogmon chased me. Then me getting kidnapped by that mean ol' monkey, Makuramon, and now I just. But could you help me find Takato and Guilmon? Please…" 

Beelzebumon simply looks down at him with a lifeless look on his face. He quickly drives off leaving Calumon behind. The little digimon hacked from the exhaust smoke and started running around. 

"I can't believe all the digimon here are mean. Culu. All I ever needed was a favor and he just left me out in the cold. I just hope Takato and Guilmon find me before I become a snack for a hungry digimon…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Kid Rock "American Badass" plays] 

Far off from the distance, Beelzebumon was riding through the landscape on the motorcycle as an evil sneer comes across his face. He had just remembered what Calumon told him as the names 'Guilmon' and 'Takato' started coming back to his mind. 

_"Takato! Guilmon! Bah! I can't believe such a cream puff digimon would still be crying for losing those two losers in the first place! But the more I think about it. It gives me more motivation to kill them! Yeah. That's what I'm planning to do. I'll put that pineapple head right out of his misery! But first, I think I'll gather myself some data. And lookie what we got here."_

As soon as he stopped, he parked his motorcycle alongside a cliff side and hops off. He looks over towards what seemed to be a swarm of digimon of some sorts. More like a swarm of bugs. Beelzebumon faced them and pulled out two guns. 

"Alright! You guys better wake up! Cause I've got a little deal for you. You either surrender yourselves to me or I'll you're asses! What's it going to be?! Huh?!" 

They replied to his question as they all started flying towards him. But Beelzebumon reacted by pulling on the triggers on his guns. 

"Fine! Try my Double Impact!!" 

Just as soon as he pulled the triggers, several slow-moving bullets came flying out from the guns and towards the swarms that were surrounding him. One swarm was quickly deleted just before the bullets could even reach them, as if they were already hit. Beelzebumon spins around to the other side and shoots out another swarm with his 'Double Impact' and watched as they all exploded into data. 

"Ha! This is too easy!" 

Just far off from the area, Calumon was sitting on the ground while walking along. Just then, the crystal on his forehead started to glow. 

Right when Beelzebumon was going to attack with his 'Double Impact' he watched as several swarms started to glow and merge together to become a large digimon known as Infermon. 

"Hmm. Well. Well. They all managed to merge and digivolve together to become Infermon." 

"Spider Shooter!!" 

With that said, the massive insect shot out several impact shots over at Beelzebumon. But just as they connected, a huge dust cloud formed and Beelzebumon comes jumping out with his claws extracted. He easily manages to claw his way right through him. Infernmon quickly exploded into data and Beelzebumon happily takes in the data as if it were a gift being given to him. He starts laughing maniacally as a result. 

"Yes! Come to poppa! Soon, I will absorb all digimon that come in my way and nothing will stop me from becoming the most powerful being! Nothing! Ha! Ha!" 

"That is enough," a voice called out. 

"Huh? Chatsuramon!" 

Beelzebumon looks up towards the dog deva with a grin on his face. The Deva growled angrily and pointed his head out towards another direction. 

"Stop wasting time. I have found the location of Dark Magimon's ship! It's over past the desolate mountain ridge from this location. You must go out and kill the humans that are taking part in the three stages. I do believe the ones that you are looking for are there as we speak." 

"Takato? Pineapple head? Yes. I can sense their location, especially Guilmon's ki. Good. Good. Those two are really going to pay for what they have done to me. They hurt my pride and now its revenge. I won't rest until I absorb Guilmon and I'll deal with his human partner afterwards. Lead the way, Chatsuramon. Somebody is going to pay the piper and that somebody is that damn human! Lets go!" 

Beelzebumon hops back onto his bike and then starts it up. He puts the pedal to the metal, so to speak, and follows Chatsuramon along the way towards the location of Dark Magimon's ship. A sadistic grin comes across Beelzebumon's face as the sheer though of killing Takato and the other Tamers was racing towards his mind. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third level stage. Planet Hades.**

The two fighters were still pummeling one another as King Devimon was starting to take advantage over Celesta X once again. King Devimon punches as Celesta X screams out. Then they separate. They adopt fighting poses at about the same time and stare each other down while the others watch. 

"Wow, King Devimon is a lot stronger than I thought," said Omega X. 

"Hmph. She should be able to defeat King Devimon! What a fool. She was a lot stronger than this when she was a teenager." 

Omega X quickly hits his forehead and sighs in disbelief. 

"Oh yeah. She's really been slacking off…" 

"She's starting to piss me off with these games! She's merely toying with King Devimon! Metalla X could beat him within a heartbeat," exclaimed Matt. 

King Devimon suddenly looks down towards Matt and a grin forms across his face. 

"Mistake number one!!" [Rob Zombie "Never Gonna Stop Me!" plays] 

As soon as he turned around, Celesta X charges forward and nails a fist to King Devimon's face. He goes flying back, and then catches himself and a sword appears in his hands. 

"Taste my Demon Blade!" 

He races forward and swings right at her. Celesta X gasps. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon watches on happily through his crystal ball. 

"Ooo! Did you kill him yet?!" 

King Devimon chuckles but then gasps at what he saw. A few blonde hairs fall into the water below. Celesta X looks up and smiles, and they jump away a few feet apart. 

"Damn it! What are you doing, King Devimon?" Dark Magimon asked frantically, "You're going to hurt him a lot more than that! If only D-Reaper was resurrected, then they wouldn't bother me at all." 

*************************************************************************************** 

King Devimon charged forward screaming while dragging his sword through the water. Celesta X flies backwards while facing King Devimon, so that they always remain the same distance apart. King Devimon lunges forward and swings, but she manages to jump back. The sword hits the water and the force of it sends a straight line of water into a rock, which causes it to crumble. King Devimon swings, but Celesta X dodges. Another swing, another dodge. Celesta X lands behind him and he spins around, swinging. She jumps away and lands on a nearby rock cliff, and King Devimon leaps towards her. The rocks crumble when Celesta X jumped away and King Devimon collides. He swings again and she ducks, then Celesta X spins around and to the right, and King Devimon swings again hitting more rocks. She dodges again and flies backwards with King Devimon following. 

Celesta X has his back to a rock ledge. King Devimon swings and she barely dodges. The sword lodges itself in the rock next to her face. King Devimon tries again, hitting the other side. Shintomon and the Tamers watch in amazement while Matt could only watch with impatience. 

_"That damned Kari."_

King Devimon swings and cuts cleanly through some more rocks, and when they fall the group see that Celesta X barely was able to dodge. She's laying on her back in mid-air, just under the sword's path. King Devimon finally jumps up with his sword over his head and comes down right over Celesta X. She charges her ki, holds her hands up and catches the sword. King Devimon struggles to break the grip with his eyes widening and his teeth clenching. As their kis' fight against one another, they send off small shockwaves that were visible only in the waves of water they send up, as the two are hovering just over the water. She fights against the sword, slowly pushing it up. King Devimon pushes, almost forming that of an aura himself. Celesta X screams and finally tears the blade off in half. 

"What?!" 

Both fighters separate and their auras quickly vanish. The water begins to settle while King Devimon discards his broken sword and Celesta X throws the blade away. It lands on the ground several yards away from the group, glows white and disappears… Matt taps his shoulders and then stomps his foot down. 

"Damn it, she's really annoying me!" 

Omega X watches in curiosity and Shintomon angrily looks over to Matt. The Tamers were now beginning to grow weary of Matt. 

"That's it! Metal Garurumon and I are going to finish him off ourselves!" 

"Don't," exclaimed Omega X, "Let her fight. She hasn't completely lost it." 

"King Devimon is toying with her! I don't care about this foolishness!" 

King Devimon looks down towards matt and a small grin forms across his face. An idea was quickly racing across his mind. 

"I want to end this as soon as possible and for the others to find that fucking Calumon, so we can get back home and I can go back to my normal life! No scratch that! I want my fucking fight with you, Tai. We still haven't settled the score since out first adventures in the Digital World." 

"Ugh, haven't we gone through this a dozen times already?" 

"He's starting to become a jerk," Rika said. 

"I agree!" replied Takato, "I've never seen anybody so obsessed." 

"He's need to momentai," said Guilmon. 

"Quiet. Lets just listen to what he has to say," stated Renamon. 

"C'mon, Tai! You chicken? Lets settle this like old times! War Greymon and Metal Garurumon didn't get to finish their fight last time. TK and Kari just had to stop us. C'mon, just think! Omega X against Metalla X, to prove just who's the strongest! I'm not here for family reunions with your younger sister! I'm here to win!" 

King Devimon grins, which throws Celesta X off. The demon drops his fighting stance and goes to send a telepathic message to Dark Magimon. 

_"Master Magimon. Please bring us back to the ship. I have made an important discovery."_

"A discovery, King Devimon?" asked Dark Magimon like looking into his crystal ball. 

_"One that will resurrect D-Reaper."_

Dark Magimon's eyes quickly widen at the thought. 

"Wh… What?! Is that true, King Devimon?!" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You need me to bring you back to the ship?" 

"Yes." 

"Very well, then." 

As soon as he said that, the evil sorcerer holds out his hand over the crystal ball and shouts out his magic spell. 

"PARAPATA!!" 

Quickly after that, King Devimon appears in the air over the room's floor. Celesta X appears at the opposite side of her adversary and her back collides with a wall. 

"What?! What are we doing back here?" asked Takato. 

"I don't get this," said Rika, "Why would we return back after the fight was becoming so close?" 

"I can't believe that we're back," said Omega X. 

Shintomon looks around the room in shock and was just as confused as the others. 

"What does this mean?" 

King Devimon lands and starts to walk back right towards the door. 

"Hey! Where are you running off to?" Celesta X asked frantically, "Are you chickening out already?" 

"Run? Oh no. I just don't need to lower myself by fighting you anymore." 

The demon turns around grinning. Everyone else looks over towards him with surprise. 

"I've found the perfect warrior to fight you instead." 

Matt and Metal Garurumon stare over towards King Devimon silently, while the demon chuckles with the door closing behind him. 

"Hey! Get back here!" Celesta X cried out. 

Shintomon begins to think to himself. 

_"The perfect warrior to fight us? What does that mean?"_

************************************************************************************** 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Moments later, King Devimon appears behind Dark Magimon. The sorcerer puts away his crystal ball and speaks up to the enslaved demon. 

"What are you up to, King Devimon? It had better be a good discovery." 

He looks back over his shoulder and turns to face King Devimon. The demon steps forward to begin explaining his discovery. 

"You'd better not have become afraid of those digimon and their humans to come back and hide here." 

"The King of Devimons fears nothing, though, I was a little surprised by that warrior's abilities." 

"I hope so. Now, tell me about your discovery." 

"One of the humans has a very evil heart despite inheriting the power of friendship. He should be evil enough for you to get him on our side." 

The sorcerer's face quickly begins to light up at the sound of this plan and was beginning to jump for joy as if it were New Years. 

"I see! We don't have to do anything except make them fight amongst themselves, and we'll take their energy! If we can do that…" 

"We can resurrect the D-Reaper." 

Dark Magimon starts giggling and spins around dancing happily. 

"We did it, King Devimon! We did it! Here comes da Reaper! Here comes da Reaper!! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Back at the third stage level, the Tamer and Destined group await with each person beginning to question to know who would have been the perfect warrior chosen to fight them next. Shintomon felt confident that there wasn't anybody more powerful than King Devimon and was slowly beginning to think the demon was just merely bluffing. 

Everyone was confused and questioning to what King Devimon had just said, but Matt stood there with an annoyed look on his face. 

Who is this perfect warrior that King Devimon was talking about? Was he really bluffing or is he telling the truth? Or is the real enemy lurking from within the group?! And what kind of an impact will Beelzebumon have once he reaches over to the ship? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Dark Magimon: Yamato! It's time to serve for the forces of darkness! I command you to attack you're comrades and supply energy for the D-Reaper! 

Matt: Huh?! What's happening to me?! 

Shintomon: Magimon has possessed you're mind! 

Omega X: No! It can't be Matt! Magimon had his sights on Matt this whole time?! 

Keke: FATHER!! 

Beelzebumon: Hello, kiddies! 

Takato: Is that you, Impmon?! 

Beelzebumon: Not anymore. I'm Beelzebumon and I'm sending you little rats straight to hell. 

Takato: Guilmon! I order you to digivolve now! 

Metalla X: The time has come, Tai. Our fated battle has finally arrived. 

Omega X: Matt, how could let Magimon control? 

Shintomon: No! How can I stop two battles at once?! This isn't going well for our operation. 

Celesta X: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode eighteen! 

**Metalla X Possessed by Evil! The Fated Battle: Omega X vs. Metalla X!**

Megidramon: ROAR!!!! 

Takato: Guilmon! No! What have I done?! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Man, it's come down to our dads fighting again, Kek. 

Keke: Unfortunately, but this should get good. Two battles? What more can you ask for? 

Max: Until next time, we're out! Be sure to check out the new Virus chapter! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	5. Metalla X Possessed By Evil! The Fated B...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon and King Devimon are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Welcome to another edition of Digimon Fusion! After a grueling fight, Coral came out on top. Well, she just came back from her one chapter vacation. How are ya feeling? 

Coral: I feel like eating! Could you get me something to eat? 

Keke: Typical saiyan. 

Max: Well, you know saiyans and their bottomless pits. 

The Rock: Finally, The Rock has comeback to the fic corner! 

Max: Hey, Rocky! What brings you here? 

The Rock: I've come here to promote my new movie, The Rundown. It's gotten good reviews. You guys ought to go see it. 

Keke: Plugging you're movie into SSJ4T's fics, are we? 

The Rock: It got his permission. Now, you've got the eyebrow raising, pie eating and jabornie beating Brahma bull co-hosting with you! 

Coral: Hey, Rock! You want to see me scarf down about a hundred pies? 

The Rock: Make a pig out of yourself. 

Max: Ok, while the chefs work their asses off to bake about a hundred of those pies, you guys can check out this fic! Matt turns to the dark side! Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Metalla X Possessed by Evil! The Fated Battle: Omega X vs. Metalla X!**

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third Level Stage.**

The landscape around the ship of Dark Magimon was just as barren as ever, but there were two statues standing along the cliff side looking down towards the ship itself. 

A little breeze blows up dust around Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon's statues just outside of Dark Magimon's ship. 

Inside, Celesta X and the rest of the group were all standing around, waiting for this "perfect warrior" that King Devimon happened to mention just a while ago. Everyone was standing silent. 

_"King Devimon, why did the demon retreat from the battle? King Devimon never has retreated in any kind of a battle,"_ Shintomon said to himself, _"Something is not right here and who is this perfect warrior he speaks of?"_

"Just what is he thinking?" asked Celesta X. 

"No! You're the one who needs to do some thinking!" exclaimed Matt. 

"Huh? What do you mean," Celesta X turned around to face Matt. 

Matt stands there with his arms crossed while looking over towards Celesta X with a very annoyed look on his face. He angrily glared to Celesta X. He uncrosses his arms and walks up to Celesta X with Metal Garurumon following his side. 

"How could you let a fight with someone that weak drag on for so long? You're supposed to be a member of the fusion warrior elite, just as Azulongmon had told us. The only way a fight should end is when one of you are to die." 

He points his finger over her as if he were pointing the finger and blaming it all on her. 

"You're too gentle, Kari! You and your talk of justice and fighting fair make me sick! A real fighter doesn't think things like that! A fight should be the ultimate test of strength! The strong live, and the weak die! Strength if everything, whether it be solo or team work." 

"Hey, you better watch your mouth! At least she has a heart when it comes to battles and its helped Guilmon and I win through many battles against those Devas!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Butt out, boy! This is Digi-Destined business! You and that red head shouldn't even be here! You're just standing in our way! Now where was I?" 

Takato was infuriated by Matt's unadjusted attitude yet was starting to feel sorry for Kari having to put up with Matt's outbursts. Rika looked over at Matt angrily and turned away. 

"Don't worry about him, Rika. He's the problem anyway." 

"Yeah, but I know a jerk when I see one." 

Matt clenches his fist. Celesta X glares at him for a few seconds before her expression softened. 

"But… Matt…" 

"Look at Davis and Ken for instance! They were to turn stone because they're weak! Hmph! Serves them right for getting into our business!" 

Celesta X starts to get really angry at what Matt had just said about her two friends, but then starts to think about what he had just said. 

_"He's right! If I had defeated King Devimon, then Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon would have been brought back to normal."_

As soon as she speaks, she starts to envision each of them in their new statue forms. She then lowers her head in shame. 

"Oh give her a break, Matt," Omega X said, "Kari was doing the best that she could." 

Matt turns to face Omega X and points over towards him with an angry look. 

"I thought I told you, I want this playing around to end so that I can settle things with you. You owe me a fight and I can't forget that!" 

Just then, Metal Garurumon starts to form a ki blast from his mouth and points down over towards the bottom of the ship. Matt turns around and gives him a nod. 

"Damn it! I don't care anymore! I'm through with this playing around," Matt exclaimed, "I don't care about Dark Magimon or D-Reaper! Metal Garurumon is going to vaporize this ship and finish this!" 

Just then, Shintomon goes stepping forward and runs over to Matt. He then steps right in front of Metal Garurumon. 

"Don't do it, Yamato! If you do that, then you'll resurrect D-Reaper!" 

The blonde-haired young man stands there and does not reply to the Supreme guardian's words. 

"D-Reaper is a monster who lives only for death and destruction! Four Supreme Guardians weren't able to stand up against him! You don't know D-Reaper! He's pure evil!" 

Matt looks right up and gives Shintomon a death glare. 

"Shut up!" 

"If D-Reaper is resurrected, all human and digital life- no everything in the three worlds- will end! The two Digital Worlds will become a giant wasteland, the same goes for Earth!" 

"I said shut up!!" 

Metal Garurumon directs his ki away from the floor and over towards Shintomon as if he were protecting his partner, Matt. That's what he was exactly doing right about now. Shintomon gasps, shrinks back but doesn't retreat. 

"I don't care how many people or digimon die! I don't care!" 

"No! You're not that kind of person, Yamato! Your just talking nonsense! I know it! You don't have that kind of mentality! Quit this bullshit!" 

Suddenly, Omega X phases out and reappears right in front of Metal Garurumon, which causes the metallic wolf to stop. Matt looks up growling over at Omega X. 

"Calm down, Matt!" 

"Tai! You better stay out of this!" 

Matt clenches his fists and has his eyes locked onto Omega X as if he were about to strangle him, but knew that he couldn't since Omega X would easily cream him. 

Omega X looks sternly over to matt, who was now starting to lower his fists and keeping his composure to himself. He lowers his hand as if telling Metal Garurumon to stop his ki. Matt turns around and has his back towards Omega X. Shintomon sighs with relief. 

"This is getting odd," Renamon said. 

"Yes, he had the perfect opportunity to get the energy to resurrect the D-Reaper," Shintomon said, "Why did King Devimon leave?" 

Omega X looks towards the ground and then speaks up once again. 

"I don't know. He had he'd found the perfect warrior so that he wouldn't have to fight." 

Shintomon looks up and then looks around towards each and every one of his companions. He turned to face towards Omega X. Then he turns to face Celesta X. He turns around to look over towards the Tamers and their digimon. Finally, he was able to turn right over towards Matt and Metal Garurumon. As soon as he looked over to Matt, he gasped to himself. 

_"No! I can't be! Did he actually find the perfect warrior?! Could Yamato be the one?!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was laughing hysterically while looking over the Tamer and Destined group through his crystal ball. He sets his sights on Matt instead of the entire group. 

"You're right, he is really different from the rest of them!" 

The sorcerer looks over his shoulder and faces towards King Devimon. 

"Its just like you said. He may not want to admit it, but some portions of his heart is evil!" 

Dark Magimon turns all the way around, hitting one palm with his other fist, and then goes back to the crystal ball. 

"He didn't even come here for any righteousness." 

"Yes, master. That is correct." 

"You did a great job, King Devimon. Brilliant work!" 

"We can make them fight each other, and with the energy that we take from them, we're sure to be able to resurrect D-Reaper." 

Dark Magimon giggles at the sheer thought of his father's creation being brought back to life once again to wreck havoc upon the multi-universes. 

"I'm going to use you!!" 

The sorcerer thrusts his palms over the crystal ball and blue dots of light start to fly towards Matt's image. Dark Magimon's eyes widened and a bright ball of light expands out from the center of the crystal ball, slowly enveloping Matt's picture. Dark Magimon screams, and soon the entire crystal ball is brightly glowing a light pinkish and white light. King Devimon has a huge grin on his face. The entire room is bathed in the light now. King Devimon shields his face from the light. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over in the third stage room, Matt is singled out from the group and starts to feel really uneasy from the inside as if somebody were entering his body and possessing him. He felt a dark energy consuming him from within which caused him to quickly react to the pain. His eyes widened and he cries out in surprise. Matt falls down onto his knees and clutches his head. Metal Garurumon takes notice of this first. 

"Matt! What's wrong?! Why am I detecting a dark presence from within you?" 

"You guys!! Help!!" 

The others looked over and gasped in shock. They all ran over towards their fallen comrade, while Matt's breathing was getting labored and he sounds like as if he were about to regurgitate. 

"Matt!" Celesta X cried out. 

"We've got to help him," said Takato. 

"I sense something dark entering his body," replied Renamon. 

"Dark? Like what? What's getting to him?" Rika asked frantically. 

Omega X and Shintomon look up and were shocked beyond belief. Matt throws his head back and lets out a bloody curling scream. The others watch on from a few feet away, with confused yet terrified looks on their faces. Matt stumbles around, while holding onto his head. Veins were now visible around his forehead and looked as though his face was about to explode. 

"**DAMN IT!!!**" 

"No! I was afraid that something like this was going to happen!" Shintomon exclaimed, "I should have seen this one coming! And I thought this would have happened to Rika instead." 

"What are you talking about?" asked Takato. 

"What would have happened to me? This would have happened to me?!" the red-haired girl asked, "But what is happening to him?!" 

Matt shakes his head, still holding it with his hands. He screams again but with a more murderous tone to it, which brought chills down the spines of ever individual within the room, including Omega X. Suddenly, he and Metal Garurumon threw their heads back and were enveloped into a metallic blue aura. They quickly merged together into Metalla X. He screams, steps forward and clenches his fists tightly. 

"Shintomon, what the hell is going on?! What is happening to Matt," asked Omega X. 

The Supreme guardian simply ignored him and was looking on with sheer terror on his face. 

"Snap out of it, Matt!" Shintomon cried out, "Dark Magimon trying to summon the evil from you're heart!!" 

"Dark Magimon is trying to unleash his evil?" Celesta X asked, "But that can't be! He's not even evil!" 

"Wrong. He has at least a fraction of darkness within his heart. Dark Magimon is going to charm his evil over Yamato as we speak." 

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Takato, "So, he's the warrior that King Devimon has found?!" 

Metalla X crouches on the ground, while clenching his teeth and fists tightly. His eyes were now completely shut. Sparks and electric bolts were flowing through his charged up body. Shintomon goes over to approach him. 

"Yamato, empty your mind!! Don't think anything!!" 

"Idiot!! How am I supposed to do that?!" 

Metalla X grabs his head once again and lets out a horrifying scream of terror. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"This is great! He now belongs to me!" exclaimed Dark Magimon. 

The sorcerer stares over at both Shintomon and Metalla X through his crystal ball. 

"Now to bring forth his inner power and allow him to surpass his limits!" Dark Magimon said. 

Dark Magimon screams again and the ball begins glowing like there was no tomorrow. A bolt of lightning passes through it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Red bolts start bouncing around Metalla X, which causes a frightened Shintomon to step away as far as he could. Celesta X follows suit. Everyone watches Metalla X in complete shock. Metalla X hovers a few inches above the ground now, standing straight up, his head thrown back as he screams yet again. 

"This is not good! I can't believe this!" exclaimed Takato. 

Metalla X rises a few feet into the air and blinds the room for a moment with a bright flash of light. He suddenly stops screaming for a few moments to say the least. He clenches his teeth and his screams fade into a deep, monstrous growl. He's now several yard above the ground and sends out red electricity in on each side. 

_"My god!! What a horrible and terrifying power! Its horrible!"_Omega X thought. 

_"No! Matt!! You can't let the darkness win!"_Celesta X said in thought. 

Metalla X once again has his head thrown back in a deep howl. Celesta X goes running forward to try to save her friend. 

"Hang on, Matt!! Please fight the darkness!!" 

Suddenly, a bolt struck Celesta X. The devastating force sends the holy warrior flying across the room. 

"Kari!!" 

Celesta X manages to slowly sit up from the hard impact and looks back over towards the ever so powerful Metalla X. 

"Matt!!" 

With his power increasing like never before, the entire ship starts shaking. Shintomon looks around in terror. Metalla X howls and the ship begins to send out monstrous shockwaves. Outside, there were small rocks lift out from the ground and hover into the air. Further from the ship itself, larger rocks are all pushed out from the surface. Metalla X's howls were now heard echoing from throughout the Digital World, enough to even bring some of the most powerful digimon falling down onto their knees. 

************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digi-Verse. The Grand Digital Planet**

A masked fighter was seen looking out from his guard post. This masked fighter is none other than X. He turns and feels a powerful ki increasing rapidly. He recognized the ki within a nanosecond and calls over to a girl with strawberry blonde-hair. 

"Keke! Do you feel that?" 

"Yeah! That's my dad! What's happening to him?!" 

"It seems that little worm, Magimon, is using his magic to release the darkness within Matt's heart! If he manages to recruit Matt to the forces of darkness, then the guys will be unable to stop Magimon from unleashing the D-Reaper! This is terrible and just when we came this close! Damn it!" 

Keke pressed her hands against her chest and felt her heart beating fast. She has never felt this hurt since the time Burizalor murdered Matt. Those were many years ago since then. She couldn't bear to witness her own father killing other innocent souls. 

"Father… Please, don't let the darkness consume… If only I could help you, then you can overcome Magimon's spell…" 

X kept his attention on how the situation takes from here. He would then inform Keke on the progression of the controversial mess. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Else within the Digital World**

There was a loud motor coming from the outskirts of the barren landscape within the Digital World. Something with a very high ki level was heading towards the location of Dark Magimon's ship. It was a rather, very powerful ki and it belonged to the digimon formerly known as Impmon. 

A cruel smile was forming across the face of Beelzebumon as he was setting off towards the location of the ship. Now this was his chance to get back at Takato and Guilmon for humiliating him back on earth. 

_"Oh yeah! I can sense their power levels from here. It's them alright, but they're with some other fighters. Wow, one of them has a power that's increasing like no other. I wonder who this fighter could be. Well, it doesn't matter. It's that goggle boy and his pineapple headed friend that I'm hunting for. Wait till they get a good look at the new and improved Impmon. Feel the wrath of Beelzebumon."_

As soon as he thought that, he pushed on the gas and sped off faster than ever before and wanted to make it over towards the ship as fast as possible. Nothing was going to slow him down, not even the frightening power of Metalla X. This was Beelzebumon's chance at gaining revenge on both Guilmon and Takato. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third Stage level.**

The ever-growing screams of Metalla X were continuing to echo throughout the ship, which brought chills down the spines of every single individual that was within the room. Omega X tried to keep his cool and clam composure but to no avail. Even, he had fear flowing through every single inch of his body. 

Metalla X's eyes are shut tightly and his teeth clenched while screams were ringing out. Omega X and Shintomon both threw their arms up in defense, and then Omega X looks back up. 

"I don't believe his strength!" exclaimed Omega X, "Watch out!" 

_"That damned Magimon!"_Shintomon cursed to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon giggles with a crazed look on his face while throwing out his arms over the crystal ball and screaming. The entire room starts to go dark. The lightning stopped showering over the orb. 

************************************************************************************** 

Back in the other room, Metalla X's aura disappears as he falls down onto the ground, still in his fusion form. He collapses and the others go gasping. 

"Matt! Are you al right?! Speak to us!" Celesta X cried out. 

Metalla X crouches on the ground while quivering to himself. He was unable to get up onto his feet. Omega X manages to take a cautious step towards Metalla X. 

"Matt!" 

There was no response from the quivering Metalla X. 

"Matt!" 

Omega X slowly goes approaching Metalla X, but Shintomon jumps in his way. 

"Taichi! Don't! Stay away from him!" 

Everyone stops completely and Shintomon looks right over towards Metalla X for a minute. 

"No. We're too late." 

"It can't be!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Takatomon, I'm sensing a great darkness from him now. He's under Magimon's control. This is not looking good and he's stronger than myself and Renamon now," said Guilmon. 

"Matt… This can't be happening!" Omega X said under his breath. 

Metalla X slowly rises up onto his feet. But instead of quivering in pain, there was a slight grin forming across his face. As soon as he tilted his head up, he was grinning like a crazed maniac and there was a 'D' marking right on his forehead. He began cackling maniacally as the D marking glowed a crimson red. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Down at the southern region of the Digital World**

Buddamon was leading his group right through the desolate landscape. They were lucky enough to get truck by another digital beam and were sent down into the southern region. 

Suddenly, Buddamon stopped at his tracks and was able to pick up the increasing power level that was coming from none other than Metalla X. His eyes started to widen in fear and shock. 

"No! That's impossible! Its as we feared!" 

"Huh? What is it, Buddamon?" asked TK, "What's going on?" 

Patamon started to frown, as he was able to pick up the same energy signal as Buddamon. Soon, every single digimon were able to pick up the power reading. 

"Wow. This power level is huge! Nothing I've felt before," Terriermon said, "Henry. It looks like Dark Magimon was able to turn one of our friends onto his side with his dark magic." 

"What?!" 

"Yes and its just as we feared. That individual could have the sole power to even destroy the whole Digital World." 

"But, who is it? Don't leave us in total suspense! Tell us who!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"I hope that its not Takato or Rika," said Jeri. 

"No, it's not even those two," Leomon said, "Its somebody from the Digi-Destined team." 

Suddenly, TK's eyes widened as he finally came to the conclusion to the one individual that could have let the power of darkness take over their soul completely. TK looked over towards Buddamon. 

"Its Matt! Its gotta be him!" 

The entire group gasped in shock as they looked up to the skies above and there radical lightning started to form. The digimon were shaking underneath their boots, except Leomon and Buddamon. 

"That energy. It's frightening. I've never felt such a power," said Leomon, "His ki even far surpasses our own." 

"I just hope there's somebody strong enough to stop him. They can't let Dark Magimon win! We should have seen this one coming. We were completely unaware of the fact one of the children could have had a bit of darkness within their hearts." 

"And I first thought it was going to be Ken, but Patamon had told me that he couldn't feel his or Wormmon's energy signal. So the second possible candidate was my brother. I can't believe that this is happening! We have to go and stop him!" 

Just as TK was about to head off, Buddamon calls out to him, which caused the blonde-haired young man to stop at his tracks. 

"We can't find Calumon without you. There are hidden dangers that maybe strong and out of our control. You're the only one that is able to fuse with your digimon partner. We just might never know about the dangers out here within the Digital World. Besides, I am positive that your friends will stop him and talk some reason into your brother." 

"Well, alright. I do believe that my brother can fight off the darkness and I hope Tai can knock some sense into him. But I just worry for the safety of my own family, especially Kari. She's out there and I don't want to see her get hurt." 

"TK, let it go," Henry said, "Kari is a pretty resourceful girl. She can handle herself. Besides, she has her brother with her and there's possible way that Metalla X can fight them all on by himself, even if he was influenced by Dark Magimon's powers. Please, TK. As soon as we find Calumon, we can go back and stop Dark Magimon." 

TK stood there for a few moments while looking down to the ground. The thought of his own brother killing off his friends and Kari getting hurt was running through his mind. He finally snapped out of his trance and looks back over to the group. 

"Ok. What are we waiting for? We got Calumon to find. Lets go do our part and let the others handle their situation." 

They all nodded and continued their walk through the landscape. TK catches up to them and was now trying to keep his focus on Calumon rather than his brother and friends at the moment. But it was very hard not to ignore. 

_"Kari. Please I hope you and the others can talk sense into him. You have to stop him or else he'll go out of control. It's hard to reason with him. Tai, only you are able to do that. Please, do everything you can to stop him…"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's Ship. Third-Level Stage**

Back over at the ship, a light wind blows across the landscape outside of the gigantic underground ship. 

Inside, Metalla X stands before everyone as a grin formed across his face. He looks over towards the group. 

"Matt!" Omega X called out. 

"Matt! Please snap out of it!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

"I don't believe it!" Shintomon cried out, "Magimon did this just so we'd fight each other!" 

"So, are you saying that Matt is against us now?" Takato asked frantically. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." 

Metalla X screams and begins charging up his ki once again, looking at the entire group of his 'former' friends with a huge grin on his face. Shintomon and the others simply look over at him in complete shock. 

************************************************************************************** 

**The Grand Digital Planet**

X turns to face Keke with a look of disdain. The girl easily read his expression like an open book and shed tears. 

"Oh, father… Why? Why did you let that bastard take control of you? No! You're better than that! Fight the dark magic, father! You have to!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Dark Magimon was giggling at the sight of Metalla X facing off against his entire group of 'former' friends. 

"Way to go! This is exactly how I planned it," said Dark Magimon, "Lets see them fight somewhere interesting." 

The dark sorcerer quickly throws out his arms over his crystal ball and was able to use his magic powers to transport them once again like before. 

"PARAPATA!!!" 

************************************************************************************** 

As soon as he said that, the entire room was starting to transform and the whole group look a look at their surroundings. They were all beginning to wonder where Dark Magimon was going to send them off this time around. 

"Now what? Where are we going now?" pondered Rika. 

"Looks like he's going to make us fight somewhere else," replied Renamon. 

Just then, a light faded away and the background around the fighters looked like that of a large arena. A huge crowd was roaring with a loud ovation. The group all looked around and saw a large crowd of digimon in the stands and the arena looked a bit like Etemon's old arena back in the first adventures. 

"We're in a arena of some sorts. An arena full of digimon!" said Takato. 

"Are we still somewhere within the digital world, Shintomon?" Celesta X asked. 

"Yes. This is where the competition between the strongest digimon take place and it looks like the crowd is thinking that this was an impromptu match of some sort." 

"But we're not supposed to be involved in an impromptu match!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"That's not the way that they see it," replied the Supreme guardian. 

"Whoa! What do we have here? Looks like we got ourselves some sort of match," said the ring announcer, which happened to be a Pumpkinmon, "I'm sorry, you looks look like in great condition. But there's always next time. What do you say?" 

"We're just here for a little exhibition match," replied Metalla X. 

"We'll that's nice but you know the rules. The show is about to close, but remember you can always come back next time." 

As soon as the Pumpkinmon was about to make his move across the stage, Metalla X looks across ahead towards the group and he lets out a terrifying scream. A huge golden aura of light comes shooting out and the force of caused the Pumpkinmon to fly backwards. Celesta X was able to catch him in time. The crowd was now beginning to eat it up as if it were apart of the show itself and were giving a standing ovation. 

"Ah! Don't they realize that this is no show!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"It is to them and it is definitely to me," Metalla X replied with a cold tone in his voice. 

It was now obvious that Metalla X was completely under control and has taken to the side of evil. A disgusted look came across Omega X's face. 

"Hey! This is better than any normal competition. That guy just blew those others away as if they were flies," said a Numemon. 

"I can tell that he is pretty strong from the ki I'm sensing from him," said Roachmon. 

"Lets give them the standing ovation that they truly deserve!" called out a Monzaemon. 

"Ugh! They are nothing but fools. Don't they realize that this is not a show," said Renamon. 

"Forget about them, Renamon. We got more important issues as we speak," Rika replied. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon watches on with a huge grin on his face and then begins rubbing his chin, while thinking to himself. 

"What was his name? Oh yeah, Yamato! That's it! Yamato, this is your new master speaking! Take their energy! Fight as hard as you want! You can even kill them if you want to!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Just then, Metalla X stands his ground and begins speaking to Dark Magimon through his mind but he manages to speak out loud to make sure everyone hears to what he was saying. 

"Shut up! I only want to fight Tai! The others mean nothing to me!" 

"Matt! How could you?" Omega X angrily cries out. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was stunned beyond belief at the way Metalla X has rebelled against him. This has never happened to the evil sorcerer before and this was considered something surprising. 

"I-I don't believe it! He isn't completely under my control! This is the first time that has ever happened! Well, I guess it doesn't matter." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, something had broken through a door at the side of the arena itself. A loud motor was heard and the crowd all turned to see none other than Beelzebumon with a sneer on his face. The group turned around to face him. 

"Just who the hell is that?!" Rika called out. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two Tamers and their pet digimon!" Beelzebumon said as he came getting off of his motorcycle. 

"I've never seen a digimon like him before, but I can sense that he has a tremendously high ki level!" Celesta X said. 

[Kid Rock "American Badass" plays] 

Beelzebumon comes walking across the middle of the arena. He was looking mainly towards the Tamers themselves. 

"Get back, Tamers! I can sense that he was given power from the Digimon Sovereign himself!" Shintomon calls out. 

"The Digimon who?" asked Takato. 

"I should have told you this but it was Dark Magimon that I had my main focus on. He's the digimon guardian of the south. Digi-Destined, you might know the guardian of the southern quadrant of your Digital World." 

"Yeah! It's Zhuqiaomon! But could there be another on in this Digital World?" asked Celesta X. 

"Yes, exactly. This digimon was given power from that particular Sovereign." 

"That's right. But I'm only here for two reasons. Want me to lay the ground rules? Fine. I want only the two Tamers and their digimon. That's all I care about." 

"We'll you're going to have to get by us first!" Guilmon exclaimed. 

"Oh is that so, pineapple head? Well just see who the tough guy is! And that goes for you too, fox face!" 

Renamon gasps under her breath after what Beelzebumon had just said. She peers closely over towards the dark digimon and begins to detect a familiar presence from him. 

_"Wait. I can recognize that ki. And the way he just called me **fox face**. Can it really be him?!"_

Rika pulls out her D-Ark and a hologram image of Beelzebumon is shown with his statistics. 

**[Beelzebumon. Mega Level. Special Attacks: Darkness Claw and Double Impact.]**

"His name is Beelzebumon and he's a mega level," Rika said, "Goggle head, we better take him." 

"Right!" 

"Meanwhile, we'll try to talk some sense into Matt," said Omega X, "It won't be easy but who said it was ever easy?" 

"So, are you two ready to be cremated at the hands of yours truly after I'm done with ya," the biker said. 

"Can it really be you? Impmon?!" 

Rika and Takato both gasped at what Renamon had just said, but Guilmon was even more shocked by the revelation. 

"Impmon?! Bah! That loser doesn't exist anymore! I am now Beelzebumon! Mega digimon extraordinaire!" 

"Impmon! I can't believe its really you! But why did you sell you soul to the Sovereign?" asked Renamon. 

"Why? Why?! I'll tell you why! I needed the power to digivolve and I will do anything for it. Even if it means that I sell my own soul. The Impmon that you used to know is gone forever. I'm Beelzebumon. And I got a job to do, so make it easy for yourselves and surrender before me." 

"Impmon! Don't do this!" Renamon calls out. 

"Shut up! I'll kill you both! Lets fight!" 

"Renamon! He isn't Impmon anymore. We better take him now!" 

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Lets go!" 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Rika quickly pulls out a card from her pocket and slashes it through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!!" 

"Guilmon! Its our turn!" 

"I'm with you!" 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

The goggle boy pulls out his evolution card and slashes it right through his D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

"Ha! Is that the best you two losers got? Well it makes it much easier for me to kill you, load your data and make myself the most powerful being in the Digital World!" 

"Impmon! Please listen to reason!" Kyuubimon cried. 

"You can't reason with me! It's too late for that! We're fighting now! Time to settle it!!" 

"You have to stop this, Beelzebumon!" 

"Zip it, pineapple head!! Here's a little gift I got especially for you!" 

As soon as he said that, Beelzebumon phases out quickly and reappears right in front of Growlmon and delivers an uppercut to his chin. Growlmon felt the impact and goes flying back. Beelzebumon reappears behind the crimson-skinned dinosaur and delivers a spinning back kick. 

"No! Growlmon!!" 

"Stop this, Beelzebumon!" Kyuubimon cried. 

Beelzebumon turns around and watches as Kyuubimon goes charging right at him. As soon as she went for her Dragon Wheel, he jumps up and delivers a chop to the side of her head. Kyuubimon goes flying down onto the ground. 

"Ok that's enough! I don't care who you are anymore! Your not going to try to kill any of my friends," Takato snaps all of a sudden, "Growlmon! Get him!" 

Growlmon makes it up to his feet and goes charging over towards Beelzebumon. The biker digimon quickly spun back around and delivers a painful elbow shot into his gut. Growlmon lets out a cry and goes falling backwards. 

"Hey! You better keep your attention onto me, Tai," Metalla X called out. 

"Matt! There's no time for this! Don't you realize that we got other problems! The Tamers are going to get taken apart! Snap out of it!" 

Metalla X simply stands there with an evil smirk on his face and he turns his attention over where Beelzebumon was taking apart both of the Tamers' digimon. He focuses back over to Omega X. 

"Oh well. That's their problem. You better keep your attention on me alone, Tai. This is where out fateful battle shall occur. So what do you say?" 

"Please, Matt! Stop this!" cries out Celesta X. 

Beelzebumon had taken out both Kyuubimon and Growlmon with several hand-to-hand combat techniques. He quickly shifted his attention over to both Rika and Takato. His crimson eyes were glowing like never before while a grin formed across his sadistic face. 

"As soon as I upload your pet's data, then you two are next." 

"No!! Don't do it!! Kyuubimon!! Watch out!!" 

Kyuubimon quickly made it to her feet and goes flying over to Beelzebumon while he had his back turned. Just as she was about to attack, Beelzebumon shoots out his fist and makes connection with her face. Kyuubimon was sent flying back and crashing down onto the ground. 

"Kyuubimon!! Hang on!!" 

Takato watched as Rika was running towards the battle itself. Takato tried to stop her but she was much too fast for even the goggle boy to tug away. 

"Rika!! Don't do it!! He's going to kill you!!" 

Rika goes charging right over towards Beelzebumon in order to save Kyuubimon from further annihilation. As soon as Rika went over to her digimon's side, Beelzebumon picks up Rika by her neck and lifts her up. Takato could only look on with sheer horror on his face. 

"What do you think you're going, miss all and mighty? Not so tough when your digimon pet is down, huh? Well don't worry, sweets. Where ever she's going, you're going to follow along with her." 

"Let her go, Beelzebumon!!! You're fighting dirty!!" 

"Me, play dirty? Ha. I'm just getting warmed up, goggle boy. Seeing that you like this girl too much, you can join her down in the depths of hell." 

"Don't do it!!" 

"You know your right. I shouldn't be picking on a human. It's just not my style. But what I'll do is kill fox face here and load her data! How does that sound?" 

"No you won't!" Kyuubimon cries out as she goes jumping right for Beelzebumon. 

The biker quickly elbows the approaching digimon and sends her flying back. He then looks right over at Rika and noticed a look of fear across her face. 

"As far as you go sweets, I'm done with ya." 

With that said, Beelzebumon drops Rika and watches as she falls. Takato goes running up to try to catch her in time, but then Beelzebumon thrusts out his hand and smacks Rika away with tremendous force. Takato looks on with shock as Rika goes falling down onto the ground with a thud. Beelzebumon could only laugh like a maniac over what he had accomplished. 

"Rika… Rika…" 

"Aw, are we loss for words, boy? She isn't dead, but is near death after what I did to her. Shall I deliver the final touches to your 'dream girl'?" 

That finally set the spark off for Takato as a fueling rage was burning up within him and his eyes looked up to face Beelzebumon. The biker took notice of this and had a questionable look on his face. 

Shintomon and the others were beginning to detect a major power increase over where Takato was sitting. Celesta X was shocked out of the whole group and looked towards where Growlmon was sitting up. 

"How could you? How could you? How could you do such a terrible thing?!" Takato cries out, "Now I'm going to make you hurt! I'll make you pay!!" 

Suddenly, there was a red glow surrounding Takato for a moment and the others were looking on, even Metalla X looked on but was more focused over Omega X. 

Beelzebumon backs away for a moment and watches as both Takato's eyes were starting to dilate like Growlmon's. Takato's own anger managed to make Growlmon digivolve straight to War Growlmon, even without the use of the blue cards. Takato let out a cry of bloody murder, just as War Growlmon was, as if they were 'connected' into one mind. 

War Growlmon goes charging right for Beelzebumon and attacks him head on. Beelzebumon manages to fly out of the way and pulls out his guns. 

"Alright! Try my Double Impact! You big dump truck!!" 

The dark mega began to fire away like crazy over the towering beast and watched as War Growlmon stood there with the shots nailing him. War Growlmon cries out and charges right for Beelzebumon, who was then caught into a huge bite. Beelzebumon cries out. 

"That's it!! Tear him apart!!" 

Celesta X looks on with shock over her face over what Takato was doing. 

_"No! What the hell are you trying to prove, Takato? That's not the way to fight!"_Celesta X said to herself. 

"Make him pay for what he did!! Kill him!!" 

War Growlmon manages to bite down harder, but Beelzebumon was able to break himself free by phasing out. He pulls back his fist and delivers a painful elbow shot into the monster's chest. 

"Takato!! Snap out of it," Celesta X cries out. 

"No!! You can't lose, War Growlmon!! I won't allow it!! Digivolve now!! I want you to digivolve straight to mega!! I command you!!!" 

As soon as he said this, he pulls out his D-Ark and it started to glow. His eyes were just as possessed as ever. 

"Ha! Did I make the little boy mad and go cry like a baby? Right when I'm doing killing your little pet, I'm going to finish what's left of you." 

"Your wrong, Beelzebumon. You're the one who is finished!! War Growlmon!! Digivolve to mega!! Now!!" 

************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Calumon was sitting down alongside a lake in the middle of nowhere and was about to take a drink. But then, the crystal on his head shot out a powerful, red beam and sends it right over to the other side of the Digital World. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Southern Region**

There stood a large, castle of some sorts with a rather gothic and demonic look to it. Suddenly, there was a large flash of red light channeling and shooting out across the skies. It was heading directly for the digimon arena over on the other side. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third-level stage. Digimon Arena**

The crowd looked up and was now beginning to evacuate as the two beams came shooting down onto War Growlmon. The cyborg ultimate cried out with sheer rage as his body was starting to change form. The group could only look on with terrified looks on their faces, with the exception of Metalla X of course. 

The hazardous sign across War Growlmon's chest was starting to glow with a rather, crimson color to it. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Hypnos Towers.**

The crew within the Hypnos building was repairing everything that had been lost ever since the attack by Vikaralymon, but everything seemed to be running smoothly. 

Just then, an alarm came across the grid screen and several hazardous signs started to instantly appear. 

"Sir! We're getting a huge power increase from the digital vortex!" Riley exclaimed, "Make that two. Both are enough to destroy the entire digital vortex and the destruction of its world!" 

Yamaki gasped at this sudden news and had just remembered the fact that the children had gone into the Digital World. 

"What?! How drastic is it?! I need to know!!" 

"Its strong enough to cause a sudden meltdown and there's nothing we can do since most of our equipment has been destroyed from the last digimon attack," Talley replied, "All we can do is hope and pray for the meltdown warning to disappear, which I doubt will happen." 

"No! The children! This can't be happening! Not now!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Biyomon felt uneasy throughout her feathered body. It was as if something were piercing her heart. She flies up and looks out towards the window. She saw a bright, red light flashing down upon the Hypnos twin tower buildings. 

"Biyomon?" Sora calls out. "What's going on?" 

"Sora! Take a look at that!" 

Sora looks up and gasps at the sight of the red beam illuminating over the twin towers. She placed her hand against her chest and felt it beat faster than it ever has before. 

_"What's this strange feeling I'm getting? I've never felt this sort of sensation before. I just hope Tai isn't involved with this. Something tells me that everything has turned out worse than I thought. Tai. Takato. Kari. TK. Matt. Rika. Not mention everyone else. I just hope that they make it out of there. I hope with everything within my heart…"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Mr. Wong looks across from his window and over towards the Hypnos buildings and then over towards his computer. A horrified look comes across his face. He could easily tell what the 'hazardous signs' meant and it wasn't good news. 

"No!! Henry!!! I can't believe this is happening! What on earth is actually going on over on the other side?! If I let anything happen to you, I will never forgive myself…" 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Cody and Armadillomon had just left the Dungeon Dice Monsters arena since there were technical difficulties due to some unknown activity involving a power surge. This was really caused by the after effects from the digital world. 

"Cody! I have this weird feeling that power failure wasn't because of technical difficulties." 

"I know. I'm inclining to agree, Armadillomon. Something tells me that a disruption is occurring in the digital world." 

"No kidding. We better go find the others, Cody. This is something Izzy would know about." 

"Right! Let's get- Whoa! Take a look at that!" 

Armadillomon turned to where Cody was pointing. The digimon's mouth dropped as he saw a bright red beam illuminating over the Hypnos towers. 

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Armadillomon remarked. 

"This is serious! We better let the others know about this!" 

With that said, Cody headed off to find the location of one of the resident Digi-Destined. He had just remembered that Izzy was still in town and decided to see him at the hotel. 

_"I just hope Izzy is there!"_

_"Man, I really need to exercise more. Cody is running faster than a marathon winner!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Yolei looks out her window while tightly holding Naomi in her arms. Hawkmon's feathers stiffened as he felt the uprising power growing from the digital world. 

"Oh, Ken… Are they okay, Hawkmon?" 

"How should I know? All we can do now is pray, Yolei. That is all we can do for them now." 

"Praying just isn't enough… They've been gone for a whole day and now this happens? Just what the hell is going on in the digital world?" 

Mimi sat in a chair with Dimitri in her arms. She felt just as uneasy as Yolei was. Suddenly, her heart started beating faster than it ever has. He was worried over the fact that Matt might be involved in this situation. 

_"Just what is going on? I've never felt this nervous before. Ok, I've been through scary situations before, but this takes the icing on the cake. Something tells that a horrible event is about to happen…"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third-level stage. Digimon Arena**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme"] 

The red, invisible energy surrounded War Growlmon as he started to change form. The others took notice of this and were now feeling a very, strong and negative ki from the now evolving War Growlmon. 

"He's digivolving!" Shintomon said, "But into something horrible… What is Takato doing?!" 

"That's it!! Digivolve to mega!! That's the way!!" 

Just as he said that, the light began to fade away and what Takato looked across wasn't exactly what he wanted. Now in War Growlmon's place was a large, dragon-like demon with spikes all over his sides and huge arms equipped with devastating-looking claws. The hazard sign on his chest was glowing like never before. The demonic monster growled under his breath and let out a horrifying scream that sent chills down the spines of everyone, including Takato. 

"Takato, what have you done?! What have you done to Guilmon," Celesta X asked with a terrified look on her face. _"That power. That monster's power is strong!"_

"Guilmon… What have I done to you boy?!" Takato said with tears coming down his eyes. 

As he gazed up over to the monster formerly the lovable Guilmon, he dropped his D-Ark and it quickly shattered into digi dust. 

"I'm sorry… Guilmon…" 

[Super Sayian Vegeta English background theme plays] 

Omega X looked on with shock but then heard somebody call out from behind him. It was none other than Metalla X, who was pointing his finger over to his former friend. 

"Its time, Tai! Our fated battle!" 

As soon as he said that, Omega X stares at him curiously. Then Metalla X's point turns into that of an extended palm facing out. 

"Matt!! No!!" 

Metalla X simply chuckles and sends out a power ki blast over to Omega X. Omega X throws up his arms into defense as the beam goes flying right towards him. Metalla X pushes the blast as he watches it start to push Omega X back and it grows bigger as it does. Metalla X grins like a madman. Omega X is slowly driven backward as Celesta X and Pumpkinmon watch on in shock. Shintomon watches from the opposite side of Celesta X. Metalla X screams as he pushes more into it and Omega X slides back across the stage already. Near the edge, he finally jumps out of the way with a scream. The blast continues over towards the seated crowd themselves. They tried running as fast as they could but to no avail. 

"Oh no!" Celesta X cries out in terror. 

"We're too late!" exclaimed Shintomon. 

The spectators flee, but the side of the stadium explodes and engulfs most of them with it. Further out beyond the arena, buildings start to collapse. The group is stunned beyond belief. They stare out through the empty path to a mushroom cloud down the road. 

Omega X looks down while hovering from the skies above. A horrified look came across his face as he gazed down upon both the monstrous mega form of Guilmon and Metalla X's destruction. Two devastating crises have all occurred in one area. He could not stand for this. 

The group all looked on with astonishment and fear. Huge clouds of dust and smoke start to rise up, and an entire section of the stadium are gone. On either side of the hole, there were many empty seats since the crowds of digimon were quickly starting to evacuate. Metalla X chuckles at the sight of the destruction. 

Omega X finally drops down to the ground and stares in horror over at the smoking hole. He clenches his teeth, looks back and turns around to face Metalla X. 

"Damn you, monster! Damn you to hell! The real Yamato would never do this…" 

With that said, Metalla X's grin grows wider and he gives a stare down over towards his long-time former friend and now adversary. The long-awaited showdown between the two top fusion fighters was soon going to go underway. 

Takato looks down at the ground and looks up at the 'monster' that he created. The exact same monster he created, from his own anger. He had let his anger get the best of him and it caused Guilmon to transform into a nightmarish monster. 

_"Guilmon… Forgive me… I should take my own life away for this… I never meant to turn you into a monster…"_

Beelzebumon looks up as he began to back away from the 'monster' as he opened its mouth and released a blood-curling scream. 

Rika and Kyuubimon were both lain out and had no idea of what was going on at the very moment. 

Smoke rises out of the gaping hole in the side of the Digimon Fighting Arena. A shallow canyon runs off from the opening off into the distance, tearing straight through a nearby city. Screaming spectators flee the area as quickly as possible, and the seats are littered with abandoned items. The group stares over at Metalla X with frightened looks on their faces while standing across from him. 

"Matt! What the hell are you doing?" Celesta X cries out, "This isn't the damn time!" 

Omega X glares right over towards him, with Metalla X simply smirking back over at them. 

Over on the other side, Megidramon growled as he had his main focus over towards Beelzebumon. The monster's mouth gaped open with acidic saliva dripping down and eating its way through the floor. Just then, Rika's D-Ark started to analyze the monster, which Rika couldn't see since she was already knocked out unconscious from Beelzebumon's blow a little earlier. She appeared to be near death after taking such a devastating hit by the biker demon. 

**[Megidramon. Mega Level. Demon Dragon type. Special Attacks: Megido Flame and Hell Howling]**

The group was simply just terrified of Megidramon's image, Takato being the most frightened. 

"Something is obviously wrong with this," said Shintomon. 

"I know that Guilmon is a virus type, but he just plain out scares me," replied Celesta X. 

Megidramon lets out a horrifying scream as he quickly lashes out his tail over at Beelzebumon and wraps his tail around the biker. Beelzebumon was unable to detect it coming and was caught. Now he was feeling body started to get constricted by the monster's tail as if Megidramon were a snake trying to squeeze the life out of its prey. Megidramon went down in order to bite Beelzebumon but he managed to grip his jaws. Beelzebumon fell closer to his back while Megidramon's jaws moved closer to his head. The monster's saliva dripped from his mouth and fell on Beelzebumon's face, as it began to burn like acid. 

"Ack!! You're drooling over me!!" 

Celesta X covered her face at the frightening sight of Megidramon, and Takato tries to calm her down. 

"Kari, I'm sorry…" 

"You're sorry!! You turned him into a monster!! Guilmon didn't deserve this!! He was a cute and an adorable little dinosaur but now you made him into a terrible demon that I can't stand to look at…" 

"I'm sorry… It was my anger… I couldn't control my anger…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Dad!! No!!" Keke exclaimed tearfully. 

X clenched his fists angrily as if he were about to enter the fray himself. However, this was a situation Tai had to handle on his own. The masked warrior restrained himself from interfering. 

"Oh, dad! How could you?! How could you let that damn imp control you?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Mimi sits up from her chair with her eyes nearly stiffened. Dimitri noticed that his mother was stiffened and held onto tightly. 

_"Matt?!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was laughing gleefully at the sight of what was happening; yet he was still shocked to view the whole ordeal between Megidramon and Beelzebumon. 

"This is great! Over two hundred of those data scum are dead!" 

He and King Devimon watch the action through the crystal ball. King Devimon was grinning like never before but then spoke up. 

"But there's something that I would like to know. That Beelzebumon wasn't a part of our plan. I don't recall him wearing the 'D' marking. He must have been sent by the Sovereign of the Southern quadrant." 

"So, good ol' Zhuqiaomon is up to his old tricks again. He always seems to know a way to always butt into my business! I thought I told him that we had our agreement! We agreed to stay out of each other's businesses. However, I'll let this one slide this time around. In fact, I'm enjoying the fact that Beelzebumon is giving us less work to accomplish. If he can eliminate those two children and their pets, then it will be more energy for the D-Reaper to collect! We'll win in the end! That fool Zhuqiaomon shouldn't have underestimated me and now his own henchman will be his own undoing!" 

"Yes and it seems as though on of the humans has managed to digivolve his digimon partner into mega level, despite having a negative reaction. It's intriguing, but true. It really doesn't matter now, just as long as energy is gathered for D-Reaper's revival. Metalla X is doing as he is told." 

"You're right and I think I should reward him sometime after the D-Reaper has been resurrected! Oh what a happy day! Ha! ha!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the arena, smoke continues to pour out of the stadium. With the exception of people on the stage and a few stragglers in the stands, the entire stadium has been virtually deserted. 

"So, what are you going to do now, Tai?" Metalla X asked coldly. 

Omega X could only look on in complete stunned silence as he looked over towards his 'friend'. 

"This isn't the time, Matt. We've got a situation over here with Takato and his digimon. We've got to help him and make Beelzebumon pay for his crimes." 

Metalla X simply just stood there and then spoke up once again. 

"You will fight me, Tai. Unless of course, you want more a mountain of corpses to grow." 

"Matt, you wouldn't…" 

Metalla X simply smiles and licks his lips. 

"How sad… I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled…" 

"Tai. Don't push him any further than he is now!" Celesta X said, "How could you do this to us, Matt?" 

Metalla X doesn't answer, which further infuriates Omega X even further. 

"Answer me now, Matt!! Do you even choose to be anybody's slave?!" 

But Metalla X simply holds out his right hand straight out and forms a ki blast. Omega X watches in shock as his 'friend' quickly vaporized another section of the stadium right next to where Megidramon and Beelzebumon were fighting. Screams ring out throughout the stadium. Dust and debris fly out over the stage. 

"Tell me? Does being enslaved ever get you what you want, Tai?" Metalla X said. 

He grins like a possessed madman. Celesta X and Shintomon could only look on with stunned looks on their faces. Anyone remaining in the stands began running out for their lives. Omega X watches the destruction with sheer astonishment and anger. He slowly turns to face Metalla X, who was still grinning. He slowly raises his arms to about chest height and glares at Metalla X, trying to control his fueling rage. Celesta X runs in between the two fusion warriors. 

"Please stop, Matt! We have to help Takato and Guilmon!" 

Metalla X responds by swinging out his arm angrily, and throws up a wind that knocks Celesta X over. 

"Stay out of this, Kari! You little fish should stay away! This fight is between me and your joke of a brother." 

"A joke, huh? Wow, that's a new one," said Omega X. 

Celesta X rises back onto her feet, but nobody says a word after that. After a few seconds, a light wind begins to blow at Omega X's armor and slowly lifts up, as a orange aura surrounds him. Metalla X straightens up, laughing. Celesta X turns her attention back over towards the battle on the other side between Beelzebumon and Megidramon. 

_"I've got to get Rika and Kyuubimon away from there. They're in the line of fire as we speak,"_Celesta X said to herself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Hypnos Headquarters.**

Mr. Wong made it over to Yamaki over at the Hypnos base. As soon as he came walking in, he saw nothing but numerous of hazard signs all over the grid screens. They were seemingly starting to blink as if a meltdown were about to occur at any moment. He looks over to find none other than Yamaki himself. 

"What is going on, Yamaki? What's happening to the Digital World?" 

"We're making a prediction that some unknown force of energy coming from the Digital Hazard has interrupted the computers of the whole real world." 

"Have you been able to get into contact with Henry and the other children?" 

Yamaki nodded his head and this certainly wasn't a good sign as Mr. Wong was now more worried than ever. 

"Then, what are we going to do? They're going to die out there!" 

"I doubt that, Mr. Wong. These children are a very resourceful bunch and have been able to put me in my place numerous of times." 

"True. But they're still children and they're all alone out there." 

"They're not alone. They're with their digimon and I have a good feeling that everything will be back under control. They will make it out alive, I can guarantee you that." 

************************************************************************************* 

Cody and Armadillomon managed to rush through the hotel and find themselves outside of Izzy's door. Just as the boy was about to knock, Tentomon opened the door. 

"Oh! Good! You guys came!" the insect digimon blurted. 

"Izzy! Did you see those lights outside?" Cody asked. 

"Yeah. Something obviously is happening in the digital world. My computer nearly crashed because of it. I can't even get reading through Tai and the others. It's as if some sort of electrical power surge disrupted it." 

"Well, that stinks." 

"Don't worry. We've got the power back on. Let's just hope something like that doesn't happen again." 

"I hope they make it out of there. I have a feeling it's only going to get worse," Cody said. 

"I'm inclined to agree, Cody," replied Izzy. "But we have to trust in them. They'll make it out of there. _At least, I hope so_." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World.**

Ryo and Cyberdramon had already separated from the group just after the encounter with Orchimon. They both looked up towards the skies to see a bunch of red beams shooting up from the ground of the Digital World. 

"I wonder what is going on," said Ryo, "I've seen too many of those beams already and they're becoming quite a concern." 

"I sense a great danger from those beams and a presence of a powerful individual. But I can't seem to recognize the ki," said Cyberdramon. 

"Huh? Unbelivable…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third-level stage. Digimon Arena.**

[Final Fantasy VII "Aeris' theme" plays] 

Megidramon was continuing his struggling torture over the demon, Beelzebumon. He started to tighten his grip as the biker digimon was starting to gasp for air. Takato goes running up and calls out to his digimon friend. 

"Guilmon! You have to stop this now!" 

But the demon dragon kept his eyes over Beelzebumon, while tightening his grip even down further and was making sure that his enemy would not escape. Beelzebumon had struggled not to get bitten. 

"Ugh! So this is what Chatsuramon meant by my full power?! I'm not impressed! Did he just send me out here just to die?!" 

Suddenly, Chatsuramon appeared out of nowhere and appears right before Beelzebumon. He looked over the struggling Beelzebumon. 

"What is this?! You are supposed to be much stronger than this! You are merely letting him trying to kill you! Stop this foolishness and get serious!" 

"You think I'm joking around?! He's killing me over here!" 

"Enough! No more excuses! The Sovereign won't tolerate for any excuses! Now shape up and I'm going to give you some of my own energy. Use it and don't let us down." 

With that said, Chatsuramon kneeled forward and transferred some of his own energy and Beelzebumon started to absorb it away. The demon felt his power increase and he slowly started to take advantage of Megidramon and pushes himself up. As soon as Chatsuramon vanished, Beelzebumon pushes all the way up and Megidramon felt the tremendous power coming back to the demon biker. 

Celesta X flies right over towards the fallen Rika and Kyuubimon. She places Rika on one shoulder and Kyuubimon on the other. Just then, Rika was starting to move about. 

"Save your strength, Rika. I'm going to get you away from here," Celesta X said. 

"Takato… Where's Takato?" 

"Hey you three! I'm not letting you off the hook that easily!" Beelzebumon shouted. 

Celesta X turned to see Belezebumon shooting out several guided shots over towards her, but she was able to phase away from each shot and reaches over towards the other side to meet up with the others. 

"That was too close!" exclaimed Celesta X, "Alright. Are you alright, Rika?" 

"I think so, but where's… Oh my god! Takato!" 

"Stay here. He's in the line of fire, but he can't afford to seeing you getting hurt again." 

"But Kari… We can't just leave him out there… Beezlebumon will kill him!" 

"No, Megidramon is there and Takato should be fine." 

"Megidramon?" 

The red-haired girl peered over towards Megidramon and her eyes starts to widen in fear. 

"That's… Guilmon? But that's just not right…" 

Beelzebumon began to scream as he pushes Megidramon's head away with one hand, but then he wrenches back his fist on the other hand. As soon as he did that, he delivers several punches to Megidramon's face sending the towering powerhouse falling. 

"Takato!! Make this stop!!" Celesta X cries out. 

Megidramon's head began to fall backwards, but Beelzebumon swung his feet and delivers a devastating kick to the monster's chest, breaking the hazard symbol on it. Megidramon fell on his back and fainted. Beelzebumon continued to scream as he felt more stiff pain on his back. He held his fists tightly while attempting to control the power that Chatsuramon had give him. 

Takato gasped in horrifying shock at what had just happened. He turns around and looks over towards Celesta X and Rika with a look of disdain. 

"I'm sorry, guys… I should have held my anger in. I couldn't control it. Its all my fault…" 

"Takato, don't blame yourself. What you just did has happened before," Celesta X said. 

"It has? When?" 

"It happened during the first adventure thirteen years ago. I wasn't there at the time, but Tai told me that he tried to force Skull Greymon to digivolve but it ended up in a negative sort of way. He ended up as Skull Greymon, rather than Metal Greymon. Tai blamed himself for that but he knew that he would correct that mistake. And you know what?" 

"I'm going to have to correct that mistake." 

"Right." 

"But how? Megidramon… Guilmon could be dead." 

"No, this is your chance to correct the mistake and show Guilmon that you truly care for him. Its the only way that its going to work." 

"But…" 

"Just do it, goggle head. Besides if anybody can do it, its you, Takato." 

The goggle boy turns and looks over towards the fallen Megidramon with a sad look on his face. Megidramon wasn't even moving, which made Takato even more nervous than ever before. Whether he'd be dead or alive, it was time to correct the mistake that he had just made. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Hypnos Headquarters**

The entire screen was now beginning to clear away of Megidramon's Hazard signs. A sigh of relief came from the entire team. 

"It appears that the danger is over for now," said Riley. 

"Every trace of energy from the signs has all but faded. We should be fine," Talley replied. 

"Looks like the terror within the Digital World is over for now, but I doubt it will be the last of it," Yamaki said, "Janyuu, I want you to bring the Monster Makers back here. I have an idea that might just work." 

"Thank you, Yamaki. I never doubted you to become a changed man." 

"Well, for our sake, we're mainly doing this for the children." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Outside of Hypnos, a silver-haired half-demon had just come from the feudal era to see his comrade, Kagome. He stopped and saw the bright red light disperse into the skylines. He was a bit surprised by these 'supernatural occurrences'. 

"Feh. It's not like I see bright lights like those everyday." 

The half-breed Inuyasha leaped across to begin his search for the girl known as Kagome. From there, he would get her to go back to help find more Shikon jewel fragments. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Third-level stage. Digimon Arena**

[Super Sayian English background theme plays] 

Shintomon goes running up towards Omega X and steps right in his way as if trying to hold him back from fighting. 

"Please don't, Taichi! If you fight, then you'll be falling into Magimon's trap! He'll absorb your energy, and it surely be enough to resurrect D-Reaper." 

Omega X simply ignores the Supreme guardian's pleas. 

"Tell me, Matt. You went to your own way to be charmed by Dark Magimon just so that you would have a reason to fight me. Am I wrong?" 

"If I hadn't, we would have never fought. We don't have much time to stay here and this would be the perfect time to settle our differences. Lets face it! All of Magimon's cronies have been nothing but wastes. And this D-Reaper is nothing more than a waste. Once the others find Calumon and I have beaten you, then we can all move on with our lives." 

"So that's it?! That's your stupid reason to be charmed by darkness?" Shintomon asked. 

Metalla X was quickly stunned by anger at what he had just said. He rasps with enragement. 

"Stupid reason?!" 

Shintomon gasps as Metalla X raises his ki and screams out. 

"STUPID REASON?! That's everything to me! I don't care at all about D-Reaper!! Tai has gotten stronger than me! Even though we both are been able to fuse with our digimon, he surpassed me! I was to have that power many years ago and become leader of the Digi-Destined! He's even saved my life and I can't forgive that! Absolutely not!!" 

Shintomon and Celesta X both turn from Omega X and Metalla X, eyeing each of them curiously. Finally, after a long pause, Omega X looks forward into the sky and yells. 

"Dark Magimon! Move us somewhere uninhabited!" 

Shintomon gasps in shock. 

"I will fight Metalla X!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon laughs hysterically at what he was hearing and then looks back over to the crystal ball. 

"Look what I've done! Yes! So hard to believe, but true!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Fine!" Shintomon exclaimed. 

The group watches as Shintomon moves in between both Omega X and Metalla X, holding his arms out. 

"If you want to each other so badly, then you're going to have to kill me first to do so." 

Shintomon stares right up towards Omega X, who at the same time returns a glare over to the Supreme guardian. 

Beelzebumon tried to withstand that pain that was surging throughout his entire body. Takato walked over towards Megidramon slowly. 

"Oh, Guilmon. I'm so sorry boy. I never meant to force you to turn into such a monster… I'm so sorry…" 

Takato kneeled before Megidramon and several teardrops fell from the goggle boy's eyes. 

"All of those times that we've spent together. We made the perfect team, you and me. We're the dynamic duo. We stuck to each other all the time. But the most important thing that you told me that no matter how much bigger you get when you digivolve and no matter how scary you end up looking; you will always remain the same and I haven't forgotten that. But you know what, you always were 'you'. I should have seen that a long time ago, but now. I can't even share those feeling with you anymore. I've lost control of you because I've lost control of myself. Please don't leave me, Guilmon… I need you. I have to correct my mistake…" 

[Metallica "Unforgiven" plays] 

Meanwhile, Shintomon and Omega X were staring each other down. Omega X suddenly drops his fist and lifts his right arm over to Shintomon, who looks on with a surprised look on his face. Celesta X looks on with shock. Even Metalla X was caught by surprise. Omega X has his palm raised right in front of Shintomon's face. He stares fearfully but doesn't move. 

Omega X starts to form a ki blast within the palm of his hand. He holds it and stares down at Shintomon, who looks on with utter shock. For several moments, they stare each other down, and then finally, Shintomon drops his arms and lowers his head in defeat. 

"Fine. So be it. Do as you wish." 

Shintomon steps out of the way and walks over to the side, knowing that he can't stop the two fusion warriors. Omega X drops his arm. 

"I'm sorry, Shintomon." 

"Yes, so am I." 

Omega X turns his attention back over to Metalla X, whose sadistic grin widens. 

Dark Magimon laughs madly while hopping around gleefully at the turn of events. 

"Has their friendship already broken up? Serve you right, Shintomon!" 

"Its only a matter of time now until D-Reaper is brought back to life," replied King Devimon. 

"I'll do as they wish and move them." 

Back on the arena grounds, Beelzebumon looked to his side and noticed the showdown between the two fusion warriors and knew that he would be no match for either of them. He moves his attention as he glares right over to a weakened Rika and Kyuubimon. 

"Well, well. Looks like those two are still alive. Ok, then. Time for a little target practice." 

With that said, the biker demon pulls out his two guns and starts walking over towards the two with a sadistic grin on his face. 

"Oh no! He's moving back over here," exclaimed Rika. 

"Oh no! You better stay back," Celesta X said as she powered up with an aura surrounding her. 

_"Ugh. Great. Another one. These guys must be some sort of super warriors or something. More like freaks to me. Oh well. I better show missy here not to mess with me."_

"So, what's it going to be, Beelzebumon," Celesta X asked, "Surrender since you can't beat me, or attack and get yourself killed?" 

"As a matter of fact, I think I'll choose option three!" 

Beelzebumon quickly turns around and points his guns over towards Takato. Rika and Celesta X both looked on with shocked gasps. 

"Takato!! Get out of there," exclaimed Rika, "He's behind you! Look out!!" 

As soon as Beelzebumon shot out his Double Impact, the bullets came flying right for Takato. Rika and Celesta X cried out for him to move away, but then Megidrmaon's eyes widened as he quickly recognized his Tamer's voice. 

"Takatomon?" 

"Guilmon!!!" 

Just then, Takato found himself back in his own room and looked around in complete shock. 

"Um, okay? I'm back home." 

He turns around and notices the notepad drawing of Guilmon. He went over and picked it up. 

_"Who said Guilmon was data? That's because it's not true. He's more than just data. He's my friend and he will always remain my friend no matter what. I just hope you forgive me for what I just did to you. I was foolish to think that I could force you to digivolve."_

Just then, a familiar childish voice was heard as Takato looked behind him to see an afterimage of Guilmon. 

_"We'll always be friends, Takatomon. And that friendship is very real."_

"Guilmon!!" 

Takato now found himself in a vortex surrounded by floating Guilmons, which caused him to panic and look around for his real friend. 

"No! I don't want to start all over! What I really want is the Guilmon that is my friend! Not DNA! Not data! Just my friend!!" 

As soon as he screamed, a red trail comes shooting out and Takato goes running towards it. He looked up ahead and saw none other than Guilmon sleeping. 

"Guilmon!! I'm over here, boy!!" 

"Hmm? Takato? Is that you?" 

Just as he reached over, he found himself holding onto the real Guilmon on his side. They rejoiced. Guilmon found himself awake and alive. 

"Thank you for coming back, Guilmon," said Takato, "I thought I was going to lose you forever." 

"So, can I have some peanut butter bread after this journey is done and over with?" 

Takato nods his head and gives Guilmon a deep hug. 

"You can have whatever you want, boy." 

"Takato!! Look out!" exclaimed Rika. 

"Beelzebumon is going to kill you!! The bullets are heading your way!! Move away!" Celesta X cried out. 

But just as the bullets were about to hit Takato at the very last few seconds, Guilmon's tail turns into an afterimage of Megidramon's tail and swipes the bullets away. This quickly caught Beelzebumon by surprise. Guilmon jumps up onto his feet. 

"Ok! That's enough!" exclaimed Guilmon, "Its time to fight back, Takatomon!" 

"Are you sure, Guilmon?" the goggle boy asked, "But you just got a pretty bad beating a little earlier." 

"I'm fine now. We're working together now." 

"Ugh, so the pineapple head is up. Now that is all going to change!" exclaimed Beelzebumon, "I'm going to put you two out of commission for good!" 

"I want to make Beelzebumon pay for the crimes he's committed," said Takato, "But how can I if I'm just a human." 

"You don't know that. Maybe you just have to wish for it to happen," said Guilmon, "Plus we're not going to fight alone." 

"Alright. I really wish for us to fight together! So we can make Beelzebumon pay for what he has done! He has no right to attempt to take other people's lives just because he was miserable before. Now its time for him to serve justice and punish him!" 

Suddenly, the ground around Takato and Guilmon began to shake as a bright glow started to engulf them. The entire group all turned around to see the two starting to what seemed to be 'merging'. Celesta X and Rika was the most surprised. 

"What's going on?" asked Omega X. 

"They're merging much like you fusion warriors! But the reason why is unknown," said Shintomon. 

"Impossible! He's just a mere child," said Metalla X. 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon looked on with shock as he watched the mergence of both Guilmon and Takato. He looks over to King Devimon with a stunned look on his face. 

"What are they doing?! Don't tell me that they are…" 

"Merging and it looks as though that they only want to deal with Beelzebumon. But it should really be no concern since we're only here to gather energy. The fight that we should be focused on is Omega X and Metalla X." 

"You're right. We shouldn't worry over little nuis… Impossible!! His ki is increasing!" 

"What?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Biomerge Evolution**

[Digimon Tamers second evolution theme "One Vision" plays] 

Takato felt his body entering Guilmon as they were now merging. Soon they began to digivolve together. 

"Guilmon BIOMERGE to!!" 

Armor and gauntlets start to form across Guilmon's body as his face transformed to that of a knight. His whole form was basically a royal knight as a large shield, a long joust and crimson, flowing cape was flowing from his back. The top of his helmet had a representation of Guilmon's face on it. He goes flying out with his joust intact. 

"Gallantmon!!" 

As soon as the light faded away, Gallantmon stood there in the center of the battlegrounds while everyone else looked on in awe by the newest evolution form of Guilmon. 

"Is that Guilmon's true mega form," asked Celesta X, "They merged much like ourselves." 

"Yeah, I'll say. Takato. If his final form is a knight, then you are truly are a hero," Rika said. 

Celesta X was quickly caught off guard as a sweat drop came running down her face. 

"What? Don't I have any right to call goggle head that?" 

"Not at all, but…" 

"Well, that boy and Guilmon sure have it in them," Omega X said. 

"Bah. He's still a rookie!" remarked Metalla X, "But I'm impressed. Lets check this out." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon was distracted by Gallantmon, but then turned his attention back to the two fusion fighters. 

"Alright time to send them all to a new location! PARAPATA!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back on the battlefield, the whole group was quickly transported as they now found themselves in a desolate landscape within the Digital World. They group looked around in awe. As soon as they materialized, it kicks up some dust, added to the dust already being blown about by the light wind. 

"You shouldn't have any complaint about this place," said Metalla X. 

"No." 

"Don't do it, Tai!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

"Don't worry!" said Shintomon, "There's nothing we can do to stop them, Hikari." 

"So, what do you have in mind?" asked Celesta X. 

Shintomon looks over to Omega X and nods. The guardian has a plan in mind. 

"Fight all you want, Taichi. Hikari, Rika and myself will break into the ship and stop Dark Magimon and King Devimon. Gallantmon, you are to stop Beelzebumon. Omega X, you may fight Metalla X as you wish. Now this is our chance to stop Dark Magimon before D-Reaper is revived. 

He turns away and looks down at the hole that leads into the next room. 

"It'll be too bad if the shock awakens D-Reaper," said Shintomon, "But if he was to come back anyway, I would rather fight a weakened D-Reaper than a fully powered by your energy damage. And if we're lucky, we might be able to stop him before he's brought back to life!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon watches on with an intensified look on his face as he looks back over to his crystal ball. 

"No I can't let you do that!" 

"No. We shouldn't worry," replied King Devimon, "After all, Metalla X's only duty is to gather energy for you. If Shintomon shows up, he'll be helpless as long as I'm here." 

Soon, the sorcerer's face turns from a frown into that of a wicked smile as he looks back to the events occurring on his crystal ball. 

*************************************************************************************** 

"Alright, we are off," said Shintomon, "Hikari. Rika. Lets go." 

"Come on Rika. Lets go." 

The red-haired girl looks right back towards the showdown between Gallantmon and Beezlebumon. A faint smile comes across her face. 

_"You better win, goggle head."_

Rika goes over to Kyuubimon as she quickly de-evolves back to Renamon. She picks up Renamon and holds her up. Celesta X goes and picks them both up as she went over to follow Shintomon down into the hole leading into the fourth-stage level at the bottom. 

*************************************************************************************** 

King Devimon approaches Dark Magimon as an idea came to his mind. 

"It probably be best if we opened the doors and allowed Shintomon to come here unobstructed. It wouldn't be very interesting if they shocked D-Reaper back to life before he is perfected." 

The sorcerer looks right back at him. 

"You're right. I understand." 

*************************************************************************************** 

With that said, he made sure that every single passage was opened with access. 

Celesta X closed her eyes as she quickly sent a telepathic message to Omega X. 

_"Tai. We'll be back, okay?"_

_"I know you will, Kari. Do your best. Remember to get angry. Remember how angry you got when you fought Virus. Use all of your power."_

_"Get angry?"_

_"If you do that, there's no one that can beat you. No one at all."_

_"Thanks Tai. I will do my best and will make you proud. Good luck on your battle with Matt."_

_"Thanks. Good journey, Kari."_

As soon as he finished the telepathic message with his sister, Omega X turns his attention back over towards Metalla X. His smile had already faded as soon as he faced Metalla X. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Matt." 

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time, Tai. I've been waiting for a long time!" 

[Rob Zombie "Dragula" plays] 

Metalla X quickly holds up his fists, while hunching forward to get into his fighting pose. 

"I don't want to damage you caused to me to be used for D-Reaper. I'll have to fight you at full power to get this over with as soon as possible." 

"I'm looking forward to it. I want to see how affective your training has been for the past couple of years." 

Suddenly, some lighting quickly jumps out and then disappears in front of Omega X as he clenches his fists and raises his ki. He glows orange briefly. More lighting appears. 

"Impressive. You're even stronger than your little sister, Kari, was when she fought Virus." 

Metalla X screams and raises his own ki. The dust clears up a little and they size up each other. 

_"It doesn't look like this will end quickly. I will have to give it my all here,"_ Tai said to himself in Omega X's thoughts. 

"Lets go! I'm going to kill you when this is all said and done!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

They stare at each other as the force of their combined ki throws up a seemingly endless amount of dust. 

Over on the other side of the battlefield, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon were facing each other off as their kis also forced against each other. Gallantmon gives the biker demon a death stare and this greatly agitated Beelzebumon. 

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?!" 

"Now that everyone has left," Gallantmon spoke, with the combined voices of both Takato and Guilmon. "Beelzebumon, friendship was given to you but yet you rejected it and tried to take away a valuable soul. How do you condone to the actions that you have committed? I can never forgive you for attempting to killing off a very important soul." 

"Forgiveness?!" 

"Yes. You will go back to hell because you deserve to die for your actions. The one named Rika never done anything to you and now you must pay. We can never allow to you kill other such as Henry, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. You shall die here by our hands." 

"If you want me to die, then you should kill me yourself!!" 

"So be it, Beelzebumon!!" 

As soon as they both said that, the two warriors charged right over at each other as Beelzebumon extracted his claws and Gallantmon fly up with his joust intact. 

Now this is more like it! Two heated battles to go underway! Will Gallantmon make Beelzebumon pay for his crimes and will Omega X be able to stop Metalla X? Plus will the others stop Dark Magimon in time before the D-Reaper is unleashed? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: So it has come. 

Metalla X: Yes, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Tai. I promise to cut you down inch by inch! 

Omega X: We'll battle all the way down to the depths of hell! 

Beelzebumon: I won't be defeated! I will take you lives and fulfill my position as the most powerful digimon in the digital world! 

Gallantmon: You're judgment day is at hand. Now prepare to face the ultimate consequence! 

Shintomon: We have to stop Magimon from releasing the D-Reaper! This is our final chance! 

Magimon: Prevent me from releasing D-Reaper? That's a farce! 

Celesta X & Renamon: We won't you! 

Yamaki: It's a fight to the bitter end… 

Rika: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode nineteen! 

**The Two Fated Battles! We Won't Let You Continue You're Evil, Magimon!**

Omega X: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: We're in for quite a fucking rumble next time! I just hate cliffhangers. 

Keke: Well knowing SSJ4T, the next chapter should be posted within a day or two. 

The Rock: Damn! That's the ninty-eighth pie she's eaten! 

Coral: Ah! I'm almost done! Just two more! 

Max: She hasn't even gained a belly yet! These saiyans have high metabolisms! 

Coral: Here we go! Ninty-nine! 

[Coral scoops the pie and stuffs it down her mouth. The Rock looks like he is about to regurgitate.] 

Keke: One more to go. 

[The saiyan girls grabs the next pie and stuffs it down her mouth. After swallowing the pie, Coral sits up and holds her stomach.] 

Coral: Shit! I'm going to have big visit with the little girl's room! Now, who's the pie-eating jabornie? 

The Rock: You still aren't the people's champion! You're the people's pig! 

Coral: When I get out of that bathroom, remind me not to cream you. 

The Rock: Done. 

Max: Well, ficcers. You better be best prepared for the next chapter to Tamers! We're getting closer to the D-Reaper's awakening. 

Keke: Until then, you still have the Zero Two Virus Saga chapters to choose from. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	6. The Two Fated Battles! We Won't Let You ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon and King Devimon are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Once again, welcome back to another edition of Digimon Fusion! It's the fight you guys have been waiting for. It's Tai vs. Matt again! 

Keke: Of all the fights throughout this whole series, this one will be remembered for a very long time. 

Max: Hell yeah! Our dads give their best efforts against one another. 

Coral: Oh and SSJ4T just informed me that the D-Reaper will be heavily formatted. Which means you'll be seeing new scenes and there will be fillers removed. So, D-Reaper Saga could be shortened. Plus, the final battle with the D-Reaper will have a different result than from the original version. 

Max: Don't me! It will only spoil the fun. 

Coral: No. The readers will find out eventually. 

Keke: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the fic! Enjoy, ficcers! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Two Fated Battles! We Won't Let You Continue You're Evil, Magimon!**

**Southern Region of the Digital World**

Buddamon and his group were still talking a very long distance across the desolate landscape. Kazu and Kenta were looking tired as usual, with Sonja keeping an eye on them and making sure that they don't whine. TK was trying to keep his focus on the mission rather than on his brother. Henry and Terriermon looked on ahead watching Buddamon walking ahead and surprisingly not tired out. 

_"How is he still able to walk like this? He must do this for a living,"_Terriermon remarked. 

"Buddamon. How long are from Calumon's exact location. Are you certain he's around here?" Henry asked. 

"You picked up his energy level from this exact quadrant and I have a feeling that he is almost near the land of the Southern Sovereign, Zhuiqaomon." 

"Wait, a second. Zhuqiaomon is here?" Sonja asked, "But I thought…" 

"This is a different digital reality, which means a different set of laws and codes. The digimon might look like the same ones from the other Digital World, however, they are merely equivalents." 

"Just one questions. What is the use of the 'order' for these so-called dimensions," asked Henry. 

"Azulongmon told us that the 'orders' are to help keep each dimensional realities from overlapping each other. If they were to crossover with each other, then something terrible might occur and the 'order' will be broken by a form of darkness," TK said, "That's your reason for the orders, isn't that right Buddamon?" 

"Yes. That is correct TK. These orders are very essential for our survival. It is only right for the two Digital Worlds to remain separate. The Zhuqiaomon of this world has an undisputed hatred for humans." 

"But why? We didn't do anything wrong," Jeri said. 

"Or so you say. He believes that you humans have purposely have been interfering with the digimon's ability to digivolve and enslaving the digimon to your advantage. However, he's much too stubborn to realize the truth. We must watch out for the fires that ablaze here, this is Zhuqiaomon's territory after all." 

_"This Sovereign sure sounds like somebody I wouldn't want to meet either,"_ Henry said to himself. _"But I'm wondering how Suzie is taking care of herself back at home. I'm sure she'll be fine."_

"Hey, Henry? What's wrong?" asked Terriermon. 

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." 

"Momentai, Henry. Just tell me. What is really on your mind?" 

"Suzie… I hope she's doing alright." 

"I'm sure she's fine. Besides, we're going to go back home anyways. I can sure guarantee you that." 

"I guess I should believe you then. After all, we will come out of this alive." 

"Yeah. Just momentai, Henry. Don't stress yourself out. I might need you whenever there's trouble coming along the way." 

"You're right, Terriermon. I'll keep my cool. Thanks buddy." 

"Anytime." 

Just then, Patamon's ears perked and he looked out towards the other direction with an angry look on his face. Terriermon also felt that same energy presence and looked to where Patamon was facing. 

"What's wrong?" asked TK. 

"There's several powerful kis over in the other direction. There are two huge battles going on. Two of which I can't really recognize. The other two are…" 

"Who, Patamon?" 

"Tai and Matt! They're about to tear each other apart in their fusion forms!" 

"What?! No way!! Not now!!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World.**

[Super Sayian English battle theme plays] 

As a light wind blows overhead, the two fusion warriors stand in a rocky area devoid of any other people. But just on the other side of them, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon were beginning to charge right over towards each other. The two mega collided in a head-on-head struggle with each pushing each other back. Gallantmon takes advantage and delivers a charge with his shield, which sent Beelzebumon flying back. But the biker was able to land right on his feet. 

Omega X glares right over at Metalla X, with Metalla X grinning back over at him. Suddenly, he screams and charges forward, pulling back his fist. He throws a punch, but Omega X dodges. Another punch and another dodge. He goes on the offensive into another hit and block technique. The two fighters were able to hit and block each other's moves. It ends quickly with a hard knee being rammed into the gut of Omega X., which causes the fusion warrior of courage to grunt in surprise. Metalla X follows it up with an elbow shot that was able to send Omega X flying back. Omega X lands on his hands and knees and looks up to see Metalla X flying in from above. 

Omega X quickly jumps out of the way and Metalla X's leg plunges into a rock, sending it up all in stones and dust all around him. Omega X stops in mid-air above him and Metalla X launches out, meeting his adversary in the sky. They pause briefly, hovering a few yards apart in the air. 

Beelzebumon goes running up to Gallantmon to go for a knee shot, but Gallantmon was able to block it out with his shield. They both collided in a burst of energy that sends sparks red lightning around them. They remain frozen for a few moments. 

"What's wrong?" asked Beelzebumon, "Aren't you going to kill me off?!" 

"Shut up!" 

With one last bright flash of light, they split and manage to split apart from each other a few yards away. Both go flying up into the air and they charge right at each other as they collided once again. Beelzebumon throws a punch with his left hand, which Gallantmon swipes away with his joust. Gallantmon wrenches back and goes for a shield charge but Beelzebumon saw it coming and manages to shield himself with his arms. They stay with each other in a blocking position as sparks of lighting came from their struggle and the ground around them was started to cave in. 

Omega X and Metalla X catch each other's legs as they began to kick each other a kicking contest. They both throw their knees up afterwards and began nailing each other, with neither fighter getting knocked away just yet. Each time that their knee hits, a few beams of red light shoot out, but disappear as soon as they stopped. After about ten hits to each other, Metalla X ends up thrusting his head forward and delivers a head butt to Omega X. Omega X cries out in surprise and falls back, and Metalla X immediately follows it up with a punch to his gut. He throws strong, slow punches one after the other into the stunned Omega X. After several punches, Omega X recovers and catches each hand. They stay locked like that and Omega X knees Metalla X in the chin. Metalla X's head flies back and he grunts in tremendous pain. Omega X follows it up with another knee to the face and, at the same time, lets Metalla X's hands go. As Metalla X floats in front of him, while still being knocked away by the two knees, Omega X kicks him hard in the side of the head. Metalla X sails into a cliffside and is embedded in the rock as Omega X watches from a safe distance. 

"Oh, yes! That's the way, Tai!" 

Omega X slowly moves towards Metalla X, but he charges up his ki with a shout, disintegrating the rocks all around him. Now a nearly perfect half-circle was formed in the rocks as a result. Metalla X and Omega X slowly move towards each other until they were face-to-face. They charge up their ki simultaneously and share one large aura instead of having two separate auras of light. They finally stare each other down and Metalla X manages to yell angrily. There was lightning dancing around the aura and a bright flash of orange light shines throughout the surroundings and was strong enough to blind the naked eye. They resume fighting as they threw punches at each other while the light started to fade away. 

Beelzebumon looks up and hops onto his motorcycle. He goes speeding off but then turns around which catches Gallantmon by surprise. The biker started spinning all around the knight and fired away many multiple shots at him. 

"Double Impact!!" 

Gallantmon was able to hold out his shield to protect himself from the incoming bullet shots that were heading his way. He turns around and watches as Beelzebumon was about to run him down with his motorcycle, but then Gallantmon quickly disappeared. Beelzebumon managed to only run down his cape, which caught the biker completely by surprise. Suddenly, a bright flash of blue light comes shooting down from the sky and onto the bike from below. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

Beelzebumon gasps and goes jumping out of the way just as Gallantmon flew down and shoots out his attack, which lowers down and blasts the motorcycle out of existence and nothing was left of it but a large crater. Beelzebumon seethed at what just happened and looked over at Gallantmon. 

"Damn you! That was my bike! You just blasted away! Now I'm going to kick your royal ass for that!" 

Beelzebumon goes charging right at Gallantmon and goes jumping over him. Gallantamon quickly turns around and gets met with a spinning back kick from Beelzebumon. Gallantmon goes flying back as Beelzebumon lands right on his feet. 

"Not so tough are ya, your royal highness?" 

But as soon as he said that, Gallantmon was already up on his feet, which didn't please Beelzebumon. A angry look came across the face of the biker digimon as he made his way towards the fused mega. He goes punching at him with a barrage of fists, but none of which were able to make contact with the knight. Beelzebumon quickly stopped and was tiring out. 

"How? How are you able to dodge my fists?! That's impossible!" 

Gallantmon simply stood there and held up his joust with his golden-eyes being locked onto Beelzebumon's crimson eyes. 

"You two managed to fuse to become some kind of super powerful being, like those other guys were able to do. So what? I can still beat you! There's no way I'm going to lose to a bucket head like you!" 

"Even now, you show no remorse to what you have done. Well, you leave me no choice. We shall send you to hell where you belong." 

"Right. Why don't you kill me first then?!" 

With that said, Beelzebumon quickly phases and punches Gallantmon right in the face. Gallantmon goes tumbling back but was able to stop at his pace. Beelzebumon jumps down from behind him and goes to deliver a spinning back kick, but Gallantmon was able to see it coming as he quickly phased out. Beelzebumon gasped in shock and began to look around his surroundings. As soon as he turned around, he was then met with another shield smash from out of nowhere. 

"Damn you, pineapple head!!" 

Beelzebumon goes landing back and hears a loud snap as he landed right on his shoulder. He slowly manages to pull himself up and looks over towards Gallantmon, who was standing just as triumphant as ever. 

_"No! How is he able to detect my movements! This is not possible! My power was supposed to be flawless! Nothing stands in my way! I'm going to make pineapple regret what he just did to me. Plus, my shoulder isn't doing well. I'm just going to have by myself some time to make a recovery. Then I'll get him while his guard his down. Oh, Beelzey, you're a genius."_

A sinister grin forms across Beelzebumon's face as Gallantmon was beginning to wonder what his adversary has planned. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship.**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Standing outside the ship and still as ever, the two statues of Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon were alone on the mountain overlooking Dark Magimon's ship. 

Just within the ship, Dark Magimon was giggling as he was watching the two fights through his crystal ball. The sheet sight of Gallantmon and Omega X getting beaten within their lives was only music to his ears. 

"Way go to, Metalla X! You're going perfectly! I really hope Beelzebumon gets rid of Gallantmon though. At least the Sovereign was able to save me the trouble this time around." 

King Devimon looks right over towards the D-Reaper sphere. It seems to be faintly glowing. A grin forms on the demon's face. The meter read that it's power supply was nearly halfway complete. Dark Magimon's reflection appears in the glass over the meter as he began to laugh once again. 

"Just look at it! D-Reaper's energy is rising quickly!" the sorcerer exclaimed. 

He chuckles and turns away, creating a new crystal ball in the air in front of him with a wave of his hands. On it, he watches the two fights between Omega X and Metalla X, and Gallantmon's fight with Beelzebumon. Then he changes the view to that of Shintomon, Celesta X and Rika as they were descending through the ship. 

"It looks like we've won, King Devimon." 

"That's right." 

The dark sorcerer laughs once again at the thought of torturing his adversaries and King Devimon grins while the sphere continues to glow on and off. 

Shintomon and Celesta X managed to drop through a vertical passageway, finally landing in room thats exactly like all the others, but this time around, there were a group of soldiers standing around at one corner with frightened looks on their faces. 

Celesta X sets Rika and Renamon down as she and Shintomon looked on over towards the soldiers with quirked eyebrows. 

"Huh? Guards?" Celesta X asked. 

"Umm… Ok. What's the meaning of this?" said Shintomon. 

"Th-They're here!" called out one of the soldiers, which happened to be a Raremon. 

"Do you think that they can beat us?" asked a Gizamon. 

"That must be Dark Magimon's lower class soldiers," said Shintomon, "We don't have time to waste with small fry like them. We must hurry." 

"Right." 

"Alright, men! Lets go!" called out a Divermon. 

They all flew up in unison and land all around Shintomon, Rika and Celesta X, forming a circle of sorts. They all took a few steps in. 

"Hmmm. I'll waste them," Celesta X said. 

Her smile turns into that of a serious expression, as she raises her fists, and takes on a fighting pose. All of the soldiers cry out in fear and shrink back, attempting to shield themselves with their arms. Celesta X charges up her ki and takes on a purely white aura. Shintomon holds up his arms in defense while covering Rika and Renamon at the same time. Celesta X quickly charges up again, doing it abruptly and quickly enough that it sends out a small shockwave, which managed to throw all of the soldiers flying back. 

Shintomon looks right back up at Celesta X when it was finished and sighs. 

"Gentle as usual, Hikari. But you still never seem to amaze me." 

Celesta X drops her aura and straightens up. Rika uncrosses her arms and looks around to see that soldier bodies all over the floor surrounded them. The soldiers just happened to be on the floor and a little too dead to fight. 

Suddenly, the floor in the center of the room falls away. Shintomon looks over towards it with a grin. 

"He's overconfident as usual. He must think that he doesn't need more time. Lets go and find D-Reaper's ball." 

"Right. Lets go Rika." 

Rika nodded and could only look back to when Takato and Guilmon fused to become Gallantmon. Renamon places her hand on her Tamer. 

"Lets go, Rika. We don't have much time left." 

"Yeah." 

"Hang on tight." 

Renamon goes over and scoops Rika in her arms. She then goes flying over towards Celesta X and Shintomon. They were now descending down towards the very bottom level of the ship, the very exact room where Dark Magimon was lurking. 

Dark Magimon could only laugh at the sight of the four making their way down into the bottom of his ship. King Devimon grins in satisfaction while looking over to seeing the destined of light, Celesta X, through the crystal ball. 

"At last, you will be able to witness Shintomon's death." 

"Take care of him, King Devimon," the sorcerer said with a giggle. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku, Japan**

Yolei and Mimi were seen driving down the street away from TK and Kari's apartment home. They brought their children and digimon along. 

"Yolei? You think this was such a good idea? I mean what if another one of those beams come shooting down? Something tells me that Tai and the others are in trouble," Mimi said. 

"Don't ask why, but I feel that something terrible is going to awaken." 

"You really think so? Have you forgotten about our friends? We have Tai and Matt. They're practically the strongest. There's no way we'll fail." 

"I'll have to agree with Meems on this on," Palmon said. 

"I'm siding with Yolei," Hawkmon replied. "No surprise, eh? I do agree about the possibility of a dangerous entity. I mean look at the past battles we've been involved in." 

"I guess you guys are right, but you're underestimating our friends," Mimi replied. "In fact, we have four fusion warriors on our side. You forgot that Tai, Matt, Kari and TK are among them. They've beaten many enemies in the past." 

"True. Maybe I'm just being a little paranoid. I have to stay cool." 

"Yeah, you should try it sometime." 

_"Shame on me for not being faithful towards our friends, but I still think we're facing an enemy that may be an even greater threat than we've first imagined. I hope Tai, Matt and the others are not over their heads. That goes especially for Matt. There's no telling what he's thinking. I just hope he and Tai aren't getting into another fight…"_

Unfortunately for Yolei, the possibility of Tai and Matt working together was shunned. She and Mimi were missing out on perhaps one of the long-anticipated battles throughout the digital multiverse. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World.**

[Saliva "Click Click Boom" plays] 

The fight between Omega X and Metalla X was still heating up more than ever before. Their so-called warm up has ended and they were ready to get down to real business. 

There was nothing going on but sounds of the battle itself for a few seconds. But after a few moments, the two fighters both moved out from behind a cliff. Omega X appears to be on the offensive now as he drives into Metalla X's back. 

Omega X continues his barrage as Metalla X throws up his arms to shield. Omega X pulls back and then, leg outstretched, slides back in and kicks Metalla X hard in the stomach. Metalla X cries out in surprise and Omega X pulls his arm back to follow it up with a punch. But when he throws it, Metalla X phases out. Metalla X reappears behind him with a grin. Omega X gasps and spins around, while Metalla X meets him with arms right into his stomach, charging up a ki blast. It finished charging and explodes in a bright flash, throwing Omega X to the ground. 

When the light fades, Metalla X was in the sky with his arms still outstretched, staring down at the dust cloud. He drops his arms. The dust cloud dissipates and reveals a gigantic crater. He stares into it from high above and, finally, looks up to see a golden light piercing through the darkness. He gasps and quickly throws up a ki blast to counter the one Omega X was charging up. They collide midway and explode into a large fireball. Then a ki blast duel was enduring between the two fusion warriors. 

Back on the other side of the battle, Beezlebumon was quickly beginning to by himself some time as he went running across the landscape ahead of him. Gallantmon gives chase to him. 

_"Guilmon, what is he really up to? Why is he running off the way he is?"_

_"I don't know, Takato. But I sure don't trust him. He has something up his sleeve. But we better keep an eye on him just in case. We won't let him get away that easily."_

_"Right! He's not getting away with this!"_

"You hear us, Beelzebumon? You're not getting away from us! We'll get to you yet!" 

"Yeah? I would like to see you try!" 

Suddenly as soon as he said that, Gallantmon quickly faded right in front of Beelzebumon, which caught the biker by complete surprise. Gallantmon wrenches back and delivers a head butt, which sent Beelzebumon flying back once again. 

_"Alright! We got him now, Guilmon!"_

_"Its not over there, Takato. His ki is just as strong as ever._

Beelzebumon was slowly getting up to his feet and he extracted his claws. He goes flying right at Gallantmon and slashes right all over him. 

"Darkness Claw!!" 

Gallantmon screams out in tremendous pain as he felt each slash coming across his body. He fell to his knees but managed to keep his composure intact. Beelzebumon lands back on his feet while his left shoulder was hanging, which Beelzebumon gripped like no other. 

"How do you like it, when you're on the sidelines? Your going to pay for what you did to my shoulder!" 

_"Guilmon! That pretty much took us out of our game plan. We need to do something to regain our momentum."_

_"I got just the thing. We have to slow him down. Beelzebumon relies on speed the most. If we keep going, I'm pretty sure that his stamina will decrease as a result. We got power on our side when he tires out and that's where we will strike."_

_"Great strategy. Since when did you become all strategist all of a sudden?"_

_"I don't know. It just happened. Now, lets keep our focus on our enemy."_

_"Right."_

With that said, Gallantmon was slowly rising up to his feet as he turned to face Beelzebumon. A disappointed sneer came across the biker's face as he clenched his fists. 

"Back for me, I can tell. All right, how about a little round two? Are you up for it?" 

"Just bring it, Beelzebumon." 

"With pleasure!" 

The two fighters go charging right over at each other as sparks came flying from their collision and the rocks around them started to explode as a result of their excessive force and power. 

Metalla X pushes on his ki ball as Omega X does the same thing while rising out of the crater at the exact same time. Finally, Omega X pushes it all the way back and the ball have been compressed into more a sphere, with both fighters just a foot or so away from it on either side. Lighting was dancing around the meeting point. Both fighters struggle against it. 

"Damn you, Tai!" 

Metalla X screams and puts more effort into it, and Omega X counters by doing the same. The result is a more flattened ball, but no one actually gains any ground. Metalla X screams and strengthens his side with another ki blast from his free hand, and Omega X does the same. It now been turned into a ball again, even though both fighters are just a couple of feet away. Lightning still jumps around the surface, it quickly expands to more than twice its normal size. Omega X and Metalla X continue their struggle, and finally, it explodes right between them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Back on Earth**

Suzie was playing in the park after a long boring day without Terriermon around to play with. She walks over towards the playground and looks over towards her father. 

"Daddy! I'm going to be pwaying on the swings, ok?" 

"Alright! Just as long as I can see you," Mr. Wong calls out. 

"Yay!" the little purple-haired girl squealed as she went down the slide. 

Looking on away from the playground was a girl with a yellow cat-like creature. The girl was adored by Suzie's antics. 

"Sakura?" 

"That's so cute. It brings me back memories of when I used to play at the playground." 

Just then, a shadow loomed over Mr. Wong for a moment and he quickly turns around to see none other than Yamaki himself. 

"Oh, its only you, Yamaki. Its a surprise to see you here." 

"Janyuu. We need to talk. Its about Shibumi." 

"What is it?" 

Yamaki sits down on the bench where Mr. Wong was sitting and then he goes on to explain everything that he had found out about Shibumi, while Suzie running on top of a toy hill with a toy duck at the side of her. 

"We really need to find Shibumi if we want to fully get the project underway. After all, it was he who had a vision of digimon coming to life, which actually came true. Do you happen to know his whereabouts?" 

"I have no clue. I have not seen him in years. If I knew, I would have told you from the start." 

"I just find it hard to believe that the same digital life forms that you 'created' during your college days would actually become living creatures. How could Shibumi have known about this? It was as if he had predicted that artificial creatures would eventually be given life." 

"Yes, but all we did was create artificial life forms that were merely data. We never intentionally wanted to play the part of 'God'." 

"I see. Then there's more to this than we thought. But we really need Shibumi. My colleagues have tried to find his locations, but we couldn't even trace his location. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of existence." 

"But Shibumi can't be dead. He just couldn't be." 

"We're going to continue our search. You need to get together with your colleagues, so we may begin on this operation." 

"Right." 

Suzie looks up to see a hot-air balloon and goes up to follow it. 

"Wow, what a big bawwoon!" 

She quickly walked up the slide and went to get a better view of the air balloon. She looked up and went out to reach it. Suddenly, an unknown zone started to surround Suzie and was quickly caught in awe by the vortex. 

"Wow, how pwetty." 

Just then, Mr. Wong took notice of it and gasped in shock. 

"Suzie! Get away from there!" 

"What's wrong, daddy?" 

He runs over towards the playground and went over to attempt to get Suzie down. Suzie reached out to the top of the slide and noticed a group walking along around the vortex and got a good view of Terriermon walking along with Henry. Suzie's eyes shot up with happiness. 

"Aww! Tewwiermon!" 

As soon as she said that, the image of the walking group vanished and Suzie was looking on with sadness in her eyes. She goes reaching out into the fading vortex. 

"Tewwiermon!!" 

Mr. Wong and Yamaki go running up the slide, in order to catch up to Suzie. But then, they both slipped and fell backwards as the zone completely started to consume the little girl. Soon after that, Suzie was gone. Mr. Wong looked up and started to break down in tears at what had just happened. First it was his son, and now his youngest daughter. 

"No! It's all my fault! It's my fault that I created that stupid program and lost my two children to that digital world! How am I going to tell my wife about this? Damn myself for creating something that is considered dangerous!" 

"I think that your daugther might serve a purpose in the Digital World, Janyuu." 

"Huh? What are you saying?" 

"You need to calm down and listen. The reason why I say this is the fact because your daughter has an imagination and because of that imagination he has, it will enable to her to actually make it out there alone." 

"But she's just a little girl…" 

"Not for long and I have a good feeling that she will be alright. Her imagination will guide her through." 

With this said, Mr. Wong stood up and was now beginning to see things more clearer after what Yamaki had just said. Yamaki has definitely changed from being a crazed madman, who was hell bent on killing every digital life form, but now has started to understand more of the digital world and how it interacts with the imagination's and dreams of children. 

"Lets just hope you're right about this, Yamaki." 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku, Japan. West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel**

Izzy was hooked online to check on the group's progress through the digital world. As soon as he was about to make a pinpoint location, his hard drive started to screw up due to heavy amounts of electrical energy. He quickly shut down his computer and made sure to reboot. 

"What just happened, Izzy?" Cody asked. 

"There seems to be a high energy increase in the digital world. Something tells me that the guys might be battling a high-level foe." 

"Could it be another swarm of Devas?" 

"Doubtful. The Devas don't have power that can match with the fusion warriors. In fact, those Devas contained weak levels. Our guys are at higher levels. I'm going to theorize that the new enemies might be highly experienced warriors. I'm talking about many years of experience. There's one thing to remember, digimon can raise their levels through battles alone. Since many eons have passed on, these digimon have altered their own skills and pushed themselves to their maximum limits." 

"That makes sense. The same can be said for Tai, Matt, and the others." 

"Wrong. Tai, Matt, TK and Kari were among the few to achieve this level of power. They share it with their digimon and as a result evolved into fusion warriors. X informed me that it took nearly thousands of years for an ultimate fusion warrior to be born. Since Omega X came to the picture, it seems Matt, TK and Kari was able to inherit this ability through extreme emotion. Tai became Omega X through anger and love. Matt became Metalla X through lust of power and competition against Tai. TK became Angemon X through love for Kari. Kari became Celesta X through love and anger, just as her brother did." 

"What about Davis, Yolei, Ken and myself? We're able to fuse with our fusion…" 

"Yes, but there's a major difference. Your fusion evolutions are considered 'false' as far as the legendary status is concerned. Tai, Matt, TK and Kari were able to fuse with their digimon. From what X has informed me, it's not just their bodies that are unified but also their minds, feelings, and thoughts are fused. Unfortunately, you four can only unify you're bodies with the digimon." 

"So, that's the difference." 

"Yes. X pretty much explained it in great detail. So I only gave you the main points to it. Good. My Internet is back online. Now, we can check on our friends' status in the digital world. I tell this new world is far complex from the one we know." 

"What do you see?" 

"Ok, I've got an online map of this digital world. You see. There are different sections. Unlike the digital world we've been into, this one contains different regions and is separated through quadrants. There's the north, south, west and west. Just think of them as different countries." 

"Almost realistic in a way, right?" 

"More or less. Alright, I'm getting a high level reading in one sector near the southern quadrant." 

"Zoom in and let's take a peek." 

"Alright. Just keep you're fingers crossed." 

Izzy clicked onto the sector pinpoint and zoomed in onto a deserted area. He sighs in relief and picks up two high level readings. He blinked as two blurs of light collided with one another. 

"Ay-carumba!" 

"What's the problem, Izzy?" 

"There were two fast powers that just passed by! My computer couldn't even detect them." 

"Do they belong to Tai and Matt? Maybe Kari or TK?" 

"I don't know, but their levels were pretty strong." 

"We definitely have to check this out." 

"Now I'm getting two other readings in another sector! They're energy levels are much higher!" 

"Just what the heck is going on? It's as if hell has broken loose all of a sudden." 

"Just leave it to Tai and Matt to raise some hell. Those two will never be satisfied without a little competition." 

"This is Tai and Matt we're talking about, Izzy," Tentomon stated. "Those two will do anything to satisfy their own needs." 

"Why couldn't they just take a break and play a little checkers?" Armadillomon stated. "It's always better than trashing everything in sight." 

"As far as those two are concerned, put them in a cage and watch the whole planet they're on be destroyed," Izzy replied cynically. _"You two better not be beating the crap out of one another. This isn't time to go gung-ho. This is serious. I still need to research more on Shibumi. I'll need at least a recent periodical. Oh, these days just couldn't get any worse. Then again, I bet those guys are having more luck than I'm having…"_

************************************************************************************* 

**Deep within the Southern Quadrant of the Digital World**

Suzie found herself landing on purple rocks as she looked out to her surroundings. She was no longer within the playground and there were no signs of her father anywhere. She had no idea, but she was in the digital world. More specifically, she was within the southern regions. It's near the territory of Zhuqiaomon. 

"Where am I? Daddy? Daddy, where are you?" 

She looks up and an awed look came across her face as she was gazing up at a small, spinning globe with data streams floating around it. 

"Wow! This place looks more fun than the playground. Huh? What's that?" 

The little girl looks across to see a group of digital 'fairies' flying by towards her. She smiled and went over to try to catch them. 

"Hey birdies! Do you know where Tewwiermon is hiding? Maybe you can help me out." 

The 'fairies' squeaked to each other and were now flying off into the distance singing happily while Suzie gave chase to them. But she quickly ran out of breath and took off her jacket. As soon as she placed it on some rocks, something comes popping out and running away with the jacket. Suzie looks on as a Kiwimon tears up her jacket. 

"Hey! That wasn't nice, you mean bird! That was my jacket!" 

Kiwimon responded by shooting out a 'Pummel Peck' towards her. She jumps away and looked on with a surprised look. 

"You better stay away you mean ol' bird!" 

Kiwimon squawked and makes his way off towards the barren landscape. Suzie looks on and then a sad look comes across her face. Suddenly, several packets of data started to roll by as if they were tumbleweeds. She was memorized by their color and went over to examine them. 

"Ooo, pretty balls of light." 

As soon as she touched one, she felt her hand receive a little shock and she jumped back with a gasp. 

"That hurt! Everybody here is mean!" 

With that said, the little girl started to cry and it was loud enough to send off an echo throughout the barren landscape. 

Terriermon's ears lifted up and he jumps off from Henry's shoulder. The blue-haired boy takes notice of this. 

"What's wrong, Terriermon?" 

"Its Suzie! I can hear her voice calling out." 

"You mean that Henry's sister is here," asked TK. 

"Yeah and she's pretty close. From the echoing of her cries, she's over to the left direction!" 

"That's almost towards the land of Zhuiqaomon," Buddamon said, "We better get there as soon as possible, before the Sovereign gets to her first." 

"Well, what are we doing standing around like a punch of sap sacks!" Terriermon exclaimed, "I'll lead the way!" 

The dog bunny goes running off towards the direction that he had pointed out to. The others were now following him out towards the land of Zhuqiaomon as soon as possible. 

_"Don't worry, Suzie! Good ol' Miss Pretty Pants is coming to save you,"_Terriermon said to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

There was a large destruction left behind after the large energy blast created by both fusion fighters. Trees were all taken up from their roots and canyons were about to collapse. 

Omega X hangs near the top of a mountain. He manages to open his eyes and cough out a little bit of blood from his mouth. 

"I can't believe how strong they've gotten. Metalla X has gotten a lot more powerful. 

Just then, he felt somebody lifting him up and looks up to see Metalla X picking him up by his wrists. A faint smile was seen across Metalla X's face. 

"Matt?" 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays] 

Metalla X rises from a crouched state as he straightens up into full height and grins. He shouts and tosses Omega X into a nearby rock wall. Omega X cries out in surprise and Metalla X takes a step forward, chuckling. Omega X looks right up at his so-called friend. Metalla X holds hold his hand and throws out several ki blasts from the tip of his index and middle fingers. Bands of ki wrap around each of Omega X's wrist, ankles and his neck, tightening and holding him down against the wall. Metalla X drops his hand and disappears right in front of Omega X, with a grin on his face. 

"What's wrong, Tai? Weren't you going to finish this off quickly?" 

"That's what I'm going to do!" 

"Hmph! I couldn't tell!" 

Metalla X then delivers two slaps across his adversary's face. Omega X was now getting angrier as a result and seething. 

"What's wrong, clown?! Are you humiliated? Is that it?! Fool! You don't know what humiliation is!!" 

Metalla X knees Omega X in the gut, and then delivers several punches into his face and his gut. Then more punches into Omega X's face and stomach, which caused him to cough out more blood. Metalla X then delivers a kick near Omega X's midsection. Omega X coughs out more blood, which brought a smile on Metalla X's face. 

"Its not enough! This isn't enough to take revenge against you! You have taken my possible chance of leadership of the Digi-Destined. I was to be the one to lead the group, but you got in the way! Ever since we first entered the Digital World, I've always wanted to get rid of you. I can't forgive myself for being surpassed by the likes of you! Not only that, but you even saved my own life!" 

Omega X hangs motionlessly but wasn't able to respond since he was basically busted open from the inside. 

"I'll punish you with death by dismemberment!" 

Metalla X holds up his hands while his eyes started to glow a crimson color, which indicated his pure anger and hatred. 

"Your arms will come off first!" 

Suddenly, Omega X's slowly opens his eyes and looks up. He quickly clenches his fists, his arms quiver and they bulk up. He begins to scream quietly, but then raises it to all new volumes as he powered out with even more force. This quickly caught Metalla X by surprise. 

"What?!" 

Omega X charges up his ki with one loud scream and the entire area around him explodes. The burst of energy throws Metalla X back a few inches, and then it ends with Omega X free from the wall. He stands before Metalla X with his arms still held by the two huge slabs of rock that he pulled free from the wall with the rest of his body. He jumps forward and smashes the slab on his right arm into Metalla X, who was still stunned. The rock shatters, and Omega X follows it up with the other arm. Screaming, Metalla X flies back with all the smaller rocks that came from out of the two shattered slabs. 

Omega X charges forward and meets him in the sky, hitting him with a barrage of punches to the gut. Metalla X grunts in pain and when Omega X lets up, he clutches his stomach. Omega X knees him hard in the face and Metalla X sails through a hollow cliff side. Omega X follows him and lands inside. 

Omega X began looking around inside the cave and he found no traces of Metalla X anywhere. Did he do him in already? No it was too obvious. Sunlight starts to shine through the opening onto Omega X, which managed to catch him off guard. He closes his eyes. 

"Where is he?!" 

Small rocks start to fall and Omega X spins around to see a ki blast coming right for him. He manages to catch it, but struggles against it for a few moments. He finally manages to throw it out through the opening. 

"I'm right here, clown!!" 

Metalla X suddenly appears behind Omega X and locks his arms around his adversary tightly. He then goes flying straight up, carrying Omega X along with him, and intends of impaling Omega X on a stalactite. Omega X looks on with a gasp. Metalla X stops right in front and Omega X suddenly charges up his ki, throwing Metalla X back. Omega X spins around with his hands cupped together. 

"Terra Beam!!" 

Metalla quickly throws up his arms and starts to form his attack at the same time. 

"Ice Barrier Beam!!" 

From the outside of the cave, there is a bright orange light pouring out from the hole, and then the entire cave is now beginning to fracture with red lightning bolts forming around it. More orange light shines through the cracks and the whole cave explodes like as if several bombs have been placed within it. Now a bright flash starts to engulf the landscape and a huge mushroom cloud starts to rise up. 

Rocks and debris start to fly up into the skies above as Omega X and Metalla X stare each other down in the sky above the devastated cave. They had their eyes locked onto each other with fueling rage and anger towards each other. As soon as the light slowly started to fade away, there was nothing left of the cave but a large crater. 

Beelzebumon looks on from a far distance with awe look on his face. He quickly turns around and is met with a 'Lightning Joust' by Gallantmon. 

"Don't take your eyes off of me, Beelzebumon! We still have a fight to continue! Unless, you've realized that you can only just surrender yourself to me. Even if that does happen, I'm not going to forgive you." 

"No way! I am not giving up to you! I'd rather die than lose to the likes to you! I can't be beat! The Sovereign has given me the chance to destroy the likes of you! Digimon and humans working together is unforgivable, but them merging is disgusting! You disgust me!" 

"And you even disgust me even more by sealing your soul because you refused the offer of friendship." 

"Friends are only for the weak! Strength is what makes you the better warrior!" 

"No, I've got plenty of friends and I'm not weak. Don't let your anger blind you, Beelzebumon." 

"Shut up and fight me!! One of us is going to die after this is all said and done!" 

"And it will be you…" 

Gallantmon goes charging right at Beelzebumon, but the biker demon phases out and reappears behind Gallantmon. Beelzebumon starts punching the knight warrior from his back and delivers a kick sending Gallantmon flying towards nearby rock canyons. 

"Ha! You like it when you have your face in the dirt?! Have I humiliated you enough, your majesty?" 

Beelzebumon goes walking over towards the fallen debris and pulls out his guns. He kicks away several rocks and looks down to see nothing, not even a trace of Gallantmon. 

"What? But how could he do that?" 

"Over here, Beelzebumon!!" 

Beelzebumon turns around and gets nailed right in the face by Gallantmon's shield. Beelzebumon goes flying back and lands on his back. Gallantmon slowly walks over towards the biker's fallen body. 

"Now, I shall punish you for what you have done. Surrender now." 

"No go to hell…" 

"Which is where you are about to go now!" 

Beelzebumon's eyes opened quickly and he goes running off into the distance. He then waves over towards Gallantmon. 

"C'mon, rust bucket! Come and get me! I hope you know that I got good stamina. Lets see you try to catch up to me!" 

_"Shall we go follow him?"_

_"Lets go Guilmon. I don't trust him but if it means delivering more punishment to him, then I'm taking that chance!"_

Gallantmon goes running off after Beelzebumon, but use his phasing out technique to get him across further distances. This way, he would be able to catch up to Beelzebumon much faster. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Bottom-level floor.**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme plays] 

Shintomon, Renamon and Celesta X land right at the bottom level of the ship, at last. Renamon sets Rika down and the red-haired girl gasped at what she saw. 

"Take a look at that!" 

They all looked up and Shintomon gasped in horror. What they were seeing before them was the ball containing D-Reaper. It continues glowing intermittently and as it absorbs the damage energy from the battle taking place between Omega X and Metalla X. It sounded like loud gurgling sounds every time it pulsated. They stare up at the sphere at its entirety. 

"Is that D-Reaper's sphere?" asked Celesta X. 

"Yes. The evil D-Reaper created by Black Magimon is in there." 

Renamon stares right up into the ball and never felt so frightened in her life. 

_"Incredible. I never felt such a strong evil ki before,"_the neon-colored fox said to herself. 

Just then, Dark Magimon's voice calls out. The group all turned their attention over to two figures emerging from both sides of the D-Reaper's sphere. Dark Magimon and King Devimon came revealing themselves. 

"That's exactly right," said Dark Magimon, "Welcome!" 

The sorcerer giggles and then looks right over towards Shintomon with a grin on his face. 

"Thank you for coming, Shintomon." 

Shintomon glares right over at Dark Magimon and gets into a fighting pose. 

"I've come to kill you, Magimon." 

"You killed my father." 

"And I came to stop D-Reaper's resurrection!" 

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to be that easy for you anyway. I have King Devimon, the King of the Devimons, right here." 

The demon grins over towards Celesta X while licking his lips. Celesta X glares at him and gets into a fighting stance. 

"Okay! Lets hurry with this, Hikari and Rika. While we're doing this, D-Reaper is absorbing Taichi's damage energy." 

Celesta X and Renamon both straighten up. 

"Right," they both exclaimed. 

"I'll take on Dark Magimon myself," replied Shintomon. 

Suddenly, red electricity dances around D-Reaper's sphere. Yet the others don't realize that D-Reaper is slowly gaining more energy by ever hit that Omega X takes and it was happening much quicker than anybody expected. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Suddenly, two balls of light collide over a crater, sending out a gigantic shockwave. The light quickly fades away and reveals the two fusion warriors fighting. 

Metalla X throws a kick with his left foot that Omega X was able to block. Another with his right, then again with his right, and they were both blocked. Left was blocked twice. Rights were also blocked once again. Finally, Omega X throws in a kick of his own with his left boot, and Metalla X was able to block it. They separate and then charge forward again, going into a frenzy of punches, kicks, blocks and dodges. 

They separate once more, and then jump back at each other, locking arms and fighting with legs alone. The battle gives off a lot of energy in the form of yellow electricity as a result. Omega X and Metalla X grin at each other and finally, they separate again before jumping back into another barrage of punches and kicks. 

Beelzebumon goes running off as he phases right out. Gallantmon was caught completely by surprise and looks around his surroundings. 

"Where did he go? He just completely disappeared out of nowhere!" 

Suddenly, he turns around and Beelzebumon delivers a punch to his face that sent Gallantmon flying back. Beelzebumon goes rushing over towards the fallen Gallantmon. 

"He caught us off guard. I just lost track of him." 

_"Guilmon? What do you see now?"_

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, a gun came pointing to Gallantmon's head. Takato looked on with a terrified look on his face. Beelzebumon was facing himself in front of Gallantmon and pointed the gun into the knight's head. Gallantmon had now found himself in one of the most dangerous situations and it could very well cost him his life. 

"Any last words? Well I got some," Beelzebumon said with a grin on his face. "Goodbye..." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Bottom level.**

The sphere of the D-Reaper glows from a lifeless gray to a bright orange-red. And it does this repeatedly over and over again. Shintomon, Renamon and Celesta X watch it uneasily. 

Meanwhile, the energy meter is still going crazy, signaling that D-Reaper is still receiving large amounts of damage energy from the fight between Omega X and Metalla X back on the surface within the Digital World. 

King Devimon stands in front of the sphere with his arms crossed with a grin on his face. Next to him, Dark Magimon stands giggling to himself. 

"Hikari. Rika. We have to defeat them before that sphere reaches critical mass. If D-Reaper is reborn, the two Digital Worlds along with Earth will be destroyed within an instant." 

Both girls don't take their eyes off the sphere, but Celesta X managed to reply. 

"Right." 

The two of them along with Renamon took fighting stances while facing both Dark Magimon and King Devimon. 

"Shintomon? Do you want to go up to the surface? D-Reaper should be coming out of this sphere as soon as it reaches full power and I wouldn't want it to destroy my ship if he gets a little carried away." 

"Fine, but it still won't keep us from stopping your attempt to resurrect D-Reaper." 

Dark Magimon giggles at his mere words and speaks up once again. 

"Do you really think that you can stop us?" 

King Devimon chuckles while the sorcerer throws up his arms in place, so that he will cast his spell. 

"PARAPATA!!" 

Rika and Celesta gasp as all of them, including the D-Reaper's sphere, were now outside of the ship. They look around and see a very ominous, cloudy purple sky. The statues of Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon remain on the nearby mountain. 

"Well, King Devimon, I'm only asking to make sure, but are you confident that you can beat those two digimon?" 

King Devimon smiles and turns his attention over towards both Celesta X and Renamon. 

"Of course. I've already fought the one named Celesta X, and I'm positive I can take care of that garbage." 

The demon chuckled. This in turn leads to more giggling from Dark Magimon. 

"You can do whatever you want with them," said the sorcerer, "You can turn them to stone or just simply annihilate them. I don't care." 

"Yes." 

The three digimon all looked on while still in their battle poses, with Rika looking on giving Renamon the encouragement she needs. 

_"I just hope Takato has taken care of Beelzebumon already. What the hell is taking him so long,"_Rika thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Other Side of the Digital Side, But nearing Southern Quadrant.**

Beelzebumon had Gallantmon down where he wanted him and pointed his gun towards his head. The mighty knight could only look on with surprise, as the demon was about to kill him. 

"So, any last words, your highness? I'm going to upload your data and then I'm going after that girl you seem to like so much. Oh yeah, then I'll upload fox face's data. Don't worry; they'll both be taken care of… They're in my hands now…" 

[Deftones "Shove It" plays] 

This was further infuriating Takato from within as he looked towards Beelzebumon straight into his red blood-shot eyes. He clenched his teeth and lets out a scream that enabled Gallantmon to power up for his next attack. The knight shoots out two beams from his eyes and it struck Beelzebumon right in the arm. This caused the demon biker to scream out and drop his gun. 

Gallantmon powered up with an aura surrounding his body. His joust and shield morph back into arms as Gallantmon goes flying right at Beelzebumon and delivers a punch to his face. Beelzebumon goes flying back, but Gallantmon reappears behind him and delivers an elbow shot to his back. Beelzebumon goes flying back and crashes right through a nearby canyon wall. 

_"Alright, we got him down! If we keep this up at this rate, he's sure to slow down."_

"Good, thinking, Takato." 

Just as the dust cloud was fading away, Beelzebumon was slowly making it up to his feet. He looks ahead and notices that Gallantmon had already disappeared. He gasps and then looks around his surroundings. There was no trace of Gallantmon anywhere. But as soon as he turned around, he saw Gallantmon with a glowing fist. The knight wrenches back and clocks Beelzebumon right to the side of the head, which sent the biker demon flying across. 

"How... How are you getting this power?" 

Gallantmon just stood there without even answering his adversary. 

"There's no way that you could have gotten this power. It must be that human boy that you merged with. I can't believe you, pineapple. We could have done many great things together. We could have scared off all those humans in the park. You had a chance to be a free soul. But your just nothing more than a slave, just like the rest of them. Well, I'm not going to tolerate it anymore! We finish this and only one of us are going to be standing here alive!" 

"Beelzebumon. You declined friendship and nearly took away two valuable souls. And I'm sure you also murdered many digimon along your path, just to make yourself stronger. Well, its ends here. You now must pay for your crimes." 

"Then shut up and fight me!!" 

Beelzebumon looks ahead towards what looked like a large, gothic castle. He goes pointing out towards the castle with a grin on his face. 

"There! Lets settle out differences over there. Follow me." 

_"Should we go? He must ambush us, Guilmon."_

_"Lets just go anyways. Remember, we're working together. We'll be ready for whatever he throws at us."_

"Alright, Beelzebumon. Lead the way." 

"I knew that you would reconsider. Follow me." 

The two mega-level digimon go flying off into the skies above as they were heading off towards the land of the Southern Sovereign, where they would decide the final fate of their one on one battle. But little did they realize that Zhuiqaomon would be watching them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Suzie found herself walking right towards the land of Zhuqiaomon, but little did she realize that there was a guard standing tall outside of the gates. She peered closer and it looked like a giant, rabbit with long arms and long legs. A smile came across her face. 

"A bunny rabbit! Maybe he can help me find Tewwiermon!" 

As soon as she said that, she goes running up towards the rabbit creature and looks right up at it. The rabbit stands there but doesn't make any eye contact with the little girl. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Bunny Rabbit. Can you help me find somebody?" 

The rabbit simply stood there ignoring her. 

"Hello? Are you thewe?" 

It ignored her yet again. 

"Hmmm. But I want help to find Tewwiermon. Can you please help me?" 

"Go home, little human," the rabbit digimon replied. 

"But no one is looking and I think it's a good time to make some friends." 

With that said, the digimon goes lowering down into a crouch and faces the little girl. 

"Hello. My name is Antiramon. I am the rabbit deva that guards the southern gate of the Digimon Sovereign. Don't mistake me as a male. I'm really female." 

"You're a girl? You know what? You look kinda like Tewwiermon. You got the small little, horns on your foweheads. Hello, my name is Suzie and I'm trying to find Tewwiermon." 

"I'm not allowed to leave this bridge unguarded. I would suffer the ultimate punishment if I were to depart from my duty." 

"Maybe I could find Tewrriermon from the top of your head." 

"No, I'm sorry." 

The little girl started throwing a fit and crying, which made the rabbit change her mind. 

"Uh! Oh alright." 

With that said, she scoops up Suzie in her hands and places her on top of her head. Suzie looked across and saw somebody coming from a far distance. 

"Hey, that looks like Tewwiermon. Ah! It is, Tewwiermon!" 

"Then, in that case…" 

Antiramon goes flunging her head and this causes the little girl to fall off. She goes and catches the girl in her hands. Just then, Suzie looked just about out of it with her eyes closed and making no sudden movements. 

"Huh? Hey, kid, are you alright?" 

Suzie quickly opened her eyes and a smile comes across her face. 

"Fooled ya, but I did see Tewwiermon." 

"And you did!" a voice cried out, "Over here, Suzie." 

Suzie turned around to see none other than Terriermon and the rest of the group. She goes running up to Terriermon and hugs him a hug, which caused the dog bunny to cry out for air. 

"Ack! Can't breathe!" 

"Suzie! How did you get here?" Henry asked. 

"I don't know. I touched some pwetty light and poof, here I am." 

"She found a digital vortex somewhere within the real world and it brought her here. If that's the case, then she must also serve a purpose much like the rest of you," said Buddamon. 

"But how? She's only a little girl," said TK. 

"Well, if he says that she serves a purpose, then she does and there's nothing we do about it," Sonja said. 

"Much like us huh," Kazu said with a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah. What he said," replied Guardromon. 

"Uh. Yeah, unfortunately." 

"Hey, what's that digimon standing with you, Suzie?" 

As soon as he asked that, Henry pulls out his D-Ark and got a reading on the digimon. Suddenly, a hologram image appeared with statistics. 

**[Antiramon. Ultimate-level. Deva type. Special Attacks: Bunny Blades]**

"What?! That thing is a Deva?!" Jeri asked frantically. 

"Suzie, get away from him! He's dangerous," exclaimed Henry. 

"No! She was helping me try to find Tewwiermon. She's not bad!" 

"We can't trust him! Get over here now," Henry ordered. 

"But I can't-" 

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, they all looked out towards the distance as two bright lights collided with one another and blasts were being heard. 

"What the hell was that?" asked TK. 

"There's a battle taking place," replied Leomon, "Two enormous kis. One of which belongs to Guilmon… and Takato?" 

"What? Guilmon and Takato?" asked Henry. 

"We better check this out," Kenta replied, "This must be a good fight!" 

"Suzie leave him and come with us," said Henry. 

"There are intruders around Zhuqiaomon's castle! I have to see to this!" Antiramon exclaimed. 

"Antiramon. Wait, we can't go." 

"But I have to Suzie." 

"But you'll get hurt." 

"Its a risk I'm willing to take." 

"No, don't go." 

"Suzie, come on! Lets go!" 

"No, Henry! I can't let Antiramon go into this fight!" 

Just then, a bright, floating object comes appearing from above Suzie. She looks up in awe and snatches it. 

"No way! You've got to be kidding me!" said Henry. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Kazu asked. 

"Yes. A D-Ark. Suzie is the newest Tamer and her partner… Antiramon," said Buddamon. 

"You've got to be kidding me?! Suzie?! She's a Tamer to a Deva?! That's not right!" TK exclaimed. 

"Whether its right or not, its the way it is. But we have more issues to worry about, such as the battle taking place outside of the Sovereign's castle," Buddamon said, "We must go." 

"I can't believe this. I'm a Tamer," Suzie said. 

"Wahh! I can't believe I haven't gotten a digimon yet. Now a little girl has beat me to it," said Kenta. 

"Quit your whining Kenta, or do I have to knock your head out?" asked Sonja, "Straighten up! Its time to get serious!" 

"She's right dude. You better toughen up," said Kazu. 

Buddamon goes flying off into the distance while the digimon and their partners went along to follow them. 

Just ahead of them, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon were facing each other off as they were now prepared for their final fated battle. 

"Well. The table is all set. Our cards are all decked and stacked. Are you ready, your royal highness?" 

"Lets do this…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku, Japan**

Joe drove down towards the West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel. He had just been informed by Izzy to meet with him. This not only forced Joe to cancel a class, but to also put his plans on a day-off to a halt. 

"Man, you just had to pick another day to halt my day-off plans, Izzy," Joe muttered. 

"Look on the bright side, Joe. At least, you didn't have to sit through another boring lecture. The exam was pushed back until next time." 

"That's a relief. I wonder what has Izzy worked up so much." 

"Probably another system failure on his computer…" 

"Doesn't that guy ever leave his computer? I mean really!" 

Joe and Gomamon were just a few minutes away from the West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel. Once he gets there, he would also meet up with Mimi and Yolei. 

"I'd better call Sora. She might want to be interested in what Izzy has to say." 

"At least she doesn't use the Internet as often as Izzy." 

"I think any of us don't use the Internet as often as Izzy. He needs a break. Gee, I wonder what kind of fun Tai and Matt are having in that alternate digital world. 

"Probably wrecking the whole place as usual." 

************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere in Digital World**

Omega X goes lunging forward with a scream, but is quickly knocked back by a punch to the face. He falls and Metalla X gives chase, powering up for a strong kick. Before he can follow on the punch, Omega X returns with a punch of his own, and Metalla X grunts in pain and surprise. Omega X attempts his own follow up and is met with by a kick that he blocks. Then it turns into a contest full of flurry fists and kicks. 

[Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays] 

Omega X was on the defense, simply blocking his adversary's every hits, but soon that changes as Omega X goes into attacking as well. They fight straight through a mountain, which explodes within a matter of moments. Within the dust cloud, Omega X manages to get a strong kick into Metalla X and he follows it up with a retaliated punch. Omega X flies up from the dust cloud, and Metalla X misses only hitting a rock instead. As more rocks crumble and dust clouds settle, Metalla X watches his adversary from a few yards. 

"You've definitely have gotten stronger, Tai. But is this is all that you are capable of after receiving power from Azulongmon and training for all those years." 

"You've gotten better as well, Matt. You're much stronger than I expected. 

Metalla X grins and quickly phases out. He appears behind Omega X, who immediately spins around to meet him. Metalla X kicks at Omega X as he was turning, but Omega X dodges it and elbows Metalla X. Metalla X falls but catches himself and lands on his feet on the ground. Omega X lands across from him. Metalla X fires a ki blast but Omega X was able to jump away. The blast nails a mountain from behind him and crumbles as the two fighters began to go at it once again. 

There were now only sounds of the fight itself. Their movements were now invisible to the naked eye already. Everything goes in slow motion, matrix style. Omega X has his leg outstretched and Metalla X with his arms up in a blocking position. Metalla X punches Omega X in the face and Omega X falls. Metalla X follows it up immediately with a strong punch to the back, with Omega X crying out in pain. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

"I'm glad that you came, Shintomon," Dark Magimon replied, "I can at last take vengeance upon you. You killed my father. He must have let his guard down fighting against you." 

As a light wind of dust blows across the stretch of land, it separated the whole group. 

"I won't let you kill me as you killed my father. Not only am I much stronger than he was, but I also have King Devimon with me." 

The demon's eyes widen just a bit and this caused Shintomon to gasp. King Devimon grins. 

_"I don't have any openings against him. It doesn't matter how I attack him. He'll kill me with his magic,"_Shintomon said to himself. 

Behind Dark Magimon and King Devimon, the sphere continued its intermittent glowing. The meter is drawing ever closer to the D and the final percentage of its full power. Rika, Renamon and Celesta X looked out towards with shock on their faces. 

_"Damn! How can I defeat him? Even now, D-Reaper is collecting at an incredible rate,"_Celesta X said to herself. 

Just then, she heard her brother's voice echoing out from her mind. 

_"Get angry, Kari. Get angry."_

Suddenly, an image of her brother appeared in her mind as a way to help motivate her to attack with everything she's got. 

_"Tai…" _

"Remember, how you became angry when you fought against Virus? Put forth all of your hidden power. If you do that, you can defeat anyone. Anyone at all!" 

Celesta X clenches her fists and a little bit of lighting dances around her body. Rika and Renamon both look over to her. 

"What's she doing?" Rika asked. 

"She's channeling in her anger from within. It seems that she was only holding back and somebody is giving her the motivation to release her true power." 

"Unbelievable…" 

_"I am angry. I am angry, but I'm not as angry as I was as a teenager. Not like when I fought Virus."_

Her eyes quickly widen in an angry, determined glare as she looked back to seven years ago, during the last moments she defeated Virus. 

_Flashback _

**"SEVEN HEAVEN'S CHARM!!"**

Celesta X looks out as if she were a deep trance but then she quick regains her senses. She screams out and shoots out her Seven Heavens Beam, pushing in more energy into it. A huge explosion occurs and the beam quickly overtakes Virus' Positron Laser. Virus turns his back and watches the beam going right through him. 

"No!!!! This can't be happening!!" 

Celesta X pushes back on her Seven Heavens Beam and watches it starting to kill Virus. The beam was too much for the evil artificial to handle and he let out his last screams. 

"Ahhh!!!!" 

Celesta X concentrates on more of her energy and pushes the beam right through Virus and watching his body slowly starts to decompose. His once fully evolved body was disintegrating right before her very own eyes. 

"Impossible!!! I'm… supposed to be… the fully… evolved being!!" 

The blast then starts to disintegrate the whole body of Virus down to his very nucleus. Even the last single nucleus was quickly vanquished and the last remains of Virus were no more. The enormous ki blast continues into the realm of the dark realm, where it dissipates. 

End of Flashback 

Celesta X spreads her legs out as she takes a fighting pose. Electricity danced all over her body. Small pebbles began to rise up all around her. King Devimon grins and Celesta X continues his power up. 

_"I'm just going to have to do it!"_

A light pink-white aura begins to stream all around her body as the lightning continues. Finally, she reaches her full maximum form, throwing up a small dust cloud that quickly dissipates. She was proceeding to enter her Amazing Grace phase. 

Dark Magimon's eyes widen and he takes a step back away, but King Devimon doesn't move. Celesta X, Renamon and Shintomon glare ahead silently. Dark Magimon smiles as a light wind sweeps across in front of them. Lightning manages to crack off in the sky from a far distance. With a shout, Celesta X spreads her feet and kicks up a little dust. Dark Magimon takes one more step back and Celesta X goes charging forwards. 

Suddenly, Dark Magimon hears a sound from the sphere and turns around to see that the needle hovering just barely to the left of the D. Celesta X gasps and stops dead in her tracks. All eyes stare on the sphere. 

"Its can't be. It can't be!" the sorcerer said in surprise. 

He walks over and look down at the meter, then back to the ball itself. 

"Not that fast…" 

The needle finally takes that last jump, pointing directly at the 100 percent mark--the D that signals its completion. Dark Magimon cries out in surprise and Shintomon in fear as he rushes forward. 

"We're too late!" Renamon said. 

"Damn it! It can't be!" exclaimed Rika. 

Lightning strikes the ground and thunder roared throughout the area. Dark Magimon stares down at the meter in shock, gasping and backing away. 

"What is it, Dark Magimon?" 

"Full power. Its at full power!!" 

Shintomon's mouth drops open and he gasps in terror. The storm rages on and the sphere continued its intermittent glow. The sorcerer throws up his arms into the air and laughs. 

"At last! D-Reaper will be resurrected!!" 

The others look on with widened eyes, all completely stunned. 

"Impossible! It can't be happening," Shintomon exclaimed, "Why?! How can Omega X's damage energy have already gotten that high?!" 

"No that's it," said Celesta X, "My brother is fighting at the level that surpasses that of a normal fused warrior. Metalla X is probably fighting at that level too!" 

Shintomon gasps and looks right back towards the sphere with widened eyes. 

"When warriors that powerful face off, the damage they do should be powerful as well!" 

"Damn it!!" 

"We did it, King Devimon!! We did it!!" 

"Yes, we did, Dark Magimon." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku, Japan. Shinjuku Park** Biyomon was seen picking flowers from the park's flowerbeds. Sora sat on a bench while making a flower bouquet. Just then, her cell phone rang. Sora answered her phone and received a call from Joe. 

"Hello?" 

_"Hi, Sora."_

"Hey, Joe. How's everything?" 

_"Just peachy, Sora. Listen. It seems Izzy wants us to come over to the Dragon Hotel. It sounded like he had something important to tell us."_

"Really? Does it concern our friends?" 

_"How should I know? Just meet me over at the West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel. See you then."_

"I'm on my way. Goodbye." 

Sora hung her phone up and picked up her bouquet. 

"Biyomon! We're going to the Dragon Hotel." 

"Figures. We didn't come all the way here in Shinjuku to be harassed." 

"I know we needed a little break from soccer coaching, but it looks like Izzy has something important to tell us. It's probably an update on Tai, Takato and the others. I really need to know if they're fine." 

"In that case, let's go." 

_"Tai. You and Matt had been on your best behaviors, but I have a good idea of what's going on. You two are wrecking the place again, aren't ya'll. Typical guys…"_

************************************************************************************* 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Omega X and Metalla X continue their fight. Metalla X shouts and they throw up a cloud of dust. Their fight drives them into the side of the mountain, which collapses. Omega X emerges from the dust cloud and Metalla X follows him into the sky. He throws a ki blast at Omega X, but he jumps at the side and dodges it. Metalla throws another one and Omega X slices through it in half, both sides exploding in the air nearby. 

Metalla X throws three more in succession, but Omega X manages to dodge each of them. Then another one shows up and he slices it in half as well. Both halves fly off from each other and explode into the ground. 

Omega X stands in the clearing smoke and Metalla X flies in from behind them. He spins around and receives a knee to the gut, and he grunts in pain. He starts to fall, but Metalla X grabs him by the head, covering his mouth. He thugs on Omega X as he charges up his ki and begins racing towards the ground. 

"What's the matter, clown?!" 

They crash into the earth of the Digital World and as the dust settles, Omega X staggers up to his feet. Metalla X shows up immediately, throwing his entire body into Omega X with a strong head butt. Omega X flies back and slides through the dirt, and Metalla X throws a ki blast after him. Omega X jumps up and the blast hits some rocks behind him. Omega X disappears into the explosion. Metalla X immediately throws another ki blast just to his left of the first one and Omega X goes crouching behind some more rocks. 

"Die, Tai!! Die!!" 

He goes lunging forward with his arm outstretched, but when the dust clears, Omega X is gone. He gasps in shock and looks around. 

"Pretty good, Matt." 

Metalla X spins around to see Omega X levitating quite a distance behind him, his arms crossed and his body looking relatively undamaged considering the beating he had taken. 

"Now that's what I call an ass-kicking, Matt. Let's end this." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Southern Gateway of Southern Sovereign**

Just within the lair of the castle, a large wave of fire was looking down upon Chatsuramon. Red eyes were beginning to glow as a dark, mysterious voice spoke. 

"It seems we have a traitor on our hands. I want you execute Antiramon and make her pay for her crimes. Do you understand?" 

"As you wish…" 

With that said, Chatsuramon phases out and reappears right on the battlefield. The group stopped as Chatsuramon stood in their way. 

"Stop right there! Antiramon, you dare side with these humans and betray the Deva code? I won't allow it, and neither will the Sovereign." 

"You stay away from us!" Henry exclaimed. 

"That doggie is mean! Did we do something bad?" asked Suzie. 

"No. He's the one that's bad," replied Antiramon. 

"Your betrayal shall not go unpunished," Chatsuramon exclaimed as he leapt forward and knocks Antiramon down with a devastating head butt. 

"Oh no!! Antiramon!!" 

"Suzie!! Get away from here!!" 

"Betraying the Sovereign is unforgivable! Any last words?" the dog deva asked. 

"Yeah! I got one!" a voice called out. 

"What?!" 

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" 

With that said, Gallantmon's hand turns into a joust and then he charges up with bolts of energy erupting from his joust. He points out and shoots it right for Chatsuramon. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

As soon as the blast nit Chatsuramon, he lets out s horrifying howl of pain before he exploded into data. 

"Long live the Sovereign!!" 

Suddenly, Beelzebumon appears out of nowhere and gathers the last of Chatsuramon's data, as a way to make himself a little stronger. 

"I'll take that!! Ha! Ha!" 

"No!!" 

"Hey! Just who are you?" asked TK, "Friend or foe?" 

"What are you talking about? It's me, Guilmon. Takato and I fused to become Gallantmon. And that monster over there is Impmon's evolved mega form, Beelzebumon." 

"Impmon?! He digivovled?!" asked Patamon, "Well that's something you don't see everyday!" 

"I'll take care of everything here! We can take Beelzebumon!" 

"I don't think so!" the biker demon called out. 

Gallantmon turns and gets nailed by a spinning back kick from Beelzebumon. Gallantmon goes falling down onto the ground, which bought Beelzebumon time to make his charge over at him. 

"Darkness Claw!!" 

Gallantmon quickly sits up and uses his shield to phase out the Darkness Claw attack and goes slashing at Beelzebumon with his joust, but Beelzebumon hops away at each attempt. 

_"I really can't believe how powerful these fusion beings can be. First it was Celesta X, then it was Omega X and now it was Metalla X. Now Gallantmon? This is incredible! Perhaps they do have the power to defeat the D-Reaper, which I doubt will happen,"_ Buddamon said to himself. 

"This is awesome! Go Takato1" Kazu cheered, "You got him where you got him, chumley!" 

"Unbelievable, then both Guilmon and Takato must be one mind if they can cooperate with each other. I don't think I can ever handle another voice in my head. Too freaky," said Kenta. 

"That's Takato and Guilmon… They're awesome!" Jeri said with an awe expression. 

"Their power levels are tremendous," replied Leomon, "Not even at our best could we ever top their level. Lets just hope that Tai and Matt are finished. There is no time for them to settle their differences." 

"Well, if you could only reason that with Matt. I hope he realizes that the fate of the two digital worlds, including the real world are at stake here," said TK, "But knowing my brother, he's too stubborn to even realize that." 

The group looked back over to the battle as Antiramon was slowly reviving herself. Suzie was relieved to see her new partner up and trying to recover. 

_"I still can't believe that my own little sister is a Tamer. And it all happened too soon. Just what the heck does this mean? Why is she even a partner to a Deva?"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

[Rob Zombie "Never Gonna Stop Me" plays] 

Omega X is now on the offensive, throwing punch after punch at Metalla X's face and upper torso. He knocks Metalla X back a little and kicks him hard, sending him flying up and into a nearby mountain, which then collapses on him. The rocks pile up and before Metalla X can recover, Omega X throws a ki blast at the rubble. The ensuing explosion throws up a large cloud of dust and levels what remained of the mountain. A ki blast erupts from near the top of the dust cloud and catches Omega X off guard. He jumps out of the way, barely dodging it. Omega X flies off from the cloud. 

"Hold on a minute!" exclaimed Metalla X, "I have a strange premonition." 

"Cut the crap! No matter what trick you use, I won't lose to you!" 

Small shockwaves and bursts of light explode from within the dust cloud. Finally, the two fusion warriors emerge from the dust cloud with Metalla X on the offensive, but Omega X doing a better job of blocking. Omega X falls back just a bit and Metalla X takes the opportunity to pull back a strong punch. He throws it and Omega X quickly flies off. Metalla X chases him and hits him again, and then he drops to about the same level as Omega X is at when he regains control so that for just a second, they're standing apart. 

"You have done well, Tai," said Metalla X. 

"Its too bad that you used up so much energy," replied Omega X. 

"What? I haven't even started yet." 

He quickly charges up his ki and disappears. Omega X follows suit. They land on the ground facing each other from several yards apart. Both are breathing heavily. 

"I don't believe it. I thought I had done impossibly hard training with the Holy Beasts. Looks like we're evenly matched. You've trained even harder than I have." 

"Your wrong. I may have trained harder than you did, but you have more battle prowess than I do. No matter what I do, that difference will always exist. I realized that when you fought that monster Dark Magimon sent, Majiramon. I was really shocked, Tai. That a super fighting genius like me would always be surpassed by someone like you." 

Metalla X clenches his fists and he looks right back over at Omega X. 

"So I made the hardest decision I've ever made." 

A grin comes across Metalla X's face and Omega X had quickly realized what he was trying to say. 

"I see. It was through Dark Magimon's magic. You allowed yourself to be possessed by Dark Magimon." 

"Yeah. I saw how much power it had given to such digimon such as Makuramon. His kind is normally weak but we were given a boost of power to make himself stronger once he got possessed. And I allowed myself to be possessed, so that our equal power would quickly be different. Now the difference between us has disappeared." 

"You needed to get stronger that you even ignored your pride enough to be possessed by him." 

"I… I… I wanted to be something that I always wanted to be…" 

Metalla X quickly throws his head back and his arms down, charging up his ki and sending out small shockwaves that throw up dust and debris. 

"I wanted to fight you as a cold-hearted, single-minded digital warrior with no worry about how I would affect other people!! I hated myself. 

Slowly, Metalla X was beginning to calm himself from that rage that he had just released. 

"Its all because of you and everybody else that influenced me to become peaceful! I grouped a band in order to tour across the world, I grew love for Mimi and had a son." 

Omega X looks across Metalla X, who was now staring up into the skies with a few tears coming down his eyes. 

"I even started to appreciate everyone else, including my own brother, TK. I was no longer the jerk I once was. I'm no longer that bad boy that always craved for the spotlight. So I had to be possessed by Dark Magimon to in order to release the darkness within my heart." 

Metalla X's sad expression quickly turns into that of a small grin. 

"And because of that, I feel pretty damn good." 

Omega X looks up, with his smile fading away. 

"Is that really true, Matt? Is that what you were thinking this whole time?" 

Metalla X responds by charging up his ki, and Omega X does the same. They faced off with a strong gust of wind passing right by in between them. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon. Ground Level.**

D-Reaper's sphere continues glowing intermittently. Around it, small holes started to pop open and the holes were starting to glow with light. The needle hovers over the D on the energy meter. 

"It's happened at last, Dark Magimon," said King Devimon. 

The evil sorcerer looks on with an absolutely ecstatic look on his face. 

"D-Reaper's seal has been dissolved," Dark Magimon while laughing. "D-Reaper is going to come out!!" 

Shintomon, Renamon, Rika and Celesta X stand bac, watching fearfully, but Celesta X was ready to fight whatever pops out from the ball itself. Steam begins to run out of the glowing holes, while Dark Magimon looks on gasping. Shintomon's eyes go wide and he cries out in fear as he watches the steam rise into the air. Celesta X, Renamon and Rika all watch in fearful curiosity. Lightning tears through the sky in the background as the storm rages on. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World.**

Omega X and Metalla X stare each other down. Finally, Omega X was able to go lunging forward. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Southern Gates of the Sovereign**

Buddamon and his group watch on, as Gallantmon and Beelzebumon get ready to go at it once again for another round. 

Beelzebumon goes lunging forward as Gallantmon holds his guard and his joust starts powering up. 

With two battles taking place, will our heroes be able to stop the sphere that contains the D-Reaper just before it is released? And can Celesta X do what it takes to prevent the ball from opening up? What will the fate of the two digital worlds be? Time is just about run out, or has it? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Gallantmon: Beelzebumon! It's a fight to the finish! 

Beelzebumon: Only one of us will live and the other dies! 

Jeri: Stop this fighting! 

Omega X: Matt. You're not fooling me. You're only fighting me to satisfy you're own ego. 

Metalla X: Maybe so, but I will stand triumphant in the end. 

X: No! It's about to hatch! The D-Reaper is released! 

Keke: It can't be… 

Dark Magimon: Yes! D-Reaper has been unleashed! Prepare to suffer, digital worlds! 

Shintomon: What? That's D-Reaper? 

Celesta X: I expected it to be scarier… 

Renamon: There's still a powerful ki coming from it. We can't let our guards down… 

D-Reaper: You, Dark Magimon? 

Dark Magimon: Was this the most destructive creature my father created from the reaper program? 

Rika: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty! 

**The Seal Opens! The D-Reaper Awakens!**

Terriermon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: So, the D-Reaper will finally be revealed in the next chapter? Wow, SSJ4T is really speeding up the process. 

Keke: No kidding. 

Coral: We'll I think it's better that way. We won't have too many cliffhangers. That's always a good thing. 

Max: Cliffhangers suck anyway. 

Keke: We're out of time. Be sure to check out the Zero Two fic. It's already up. Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


End file.
